Naria
by BakaJaga
Summary: Mon rêve est de vivre une vie de pirate... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, de devenir pirate? Voyager? Découvrir de nouveaux horizons? Et si ce n'était pas seulement ça...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece appratiennent à Eichiro Oda. Seuls les noms inconnus à One Piece sont de ma création.

* * *

(Cette fanfiction se déroule dans la partie "2 ans plus tard" de l'anime)  
PDV ?  
J'ai faim...J'ai froid...Je suis fatiguée...Franchement, se balader en mer sur un bout de bois, c'est nul! Mais j'y pense: Comment je suis arrivée là?! Récapitulons...J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement, sans soucis...Bon, il y avait bien ce type qui me suivait de loin, mais je croyais qu'il allait juste au même endroit que moi: en ville, chercher de quoi manger. Il faut croire que non, j'ai entendu ce type crier quelque chose que j'ai pas compris, et après le trou noir... Naïve comme je suis, j'ai dû aller voir ce qu'il se passait et tomber dans un piège quelconque... Dans ce cas là, comment j'ai fait pour me trouver un bout de bois assez épais pour me porter et l'amener en mer?...Ouaaah... Depuis combien de temps je suis là en fait? Faut dire que les trous de mémoire, ça me connaît... Je suis pas bien... Je me sens partir...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Je prévois un nombre de chapitres conséquent, entre 20 et 30 chapitres. J'espère retenir votre attention jusqu'au bout!

Je posterai un chapitre chaque mardi et chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture!


	2. L'intruse

PDV équipage:  
Zoro (pense) : 75898...75899...75900...Toujours rien dehors... Je vais vérifier... Non, pas d'île, mais un truc flottant pas trop loin du Sunny... Rien qu'un morceau de bois... Mais y'a un truc dessus! Un type! J'vais prévenir les autres!  
Zoro: Oï! Tout le monde! Y'a quelqu'un qui flotte sur un morceau de bois pas loin!  
Nami: Ramenons-le! Il pourra certainement nous renseigner sur la prochaine île, d'après le log pose, il a l'air d'en venir!  
Luffy: OK! On y va!

PDV ?:  
Gnaaa...J'ai bien dormi. Finalement, ce bout de bois est... confortable... Moelleux... Moelleux?... C'est pas mon bout de bois?! Mais je suis où alors?! J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux... Si jamais ce type louche m'a retrouvé, je suis finie! Je n'ai certainement pas assez d'argent pour donner une rançon à des bandits! Mais... Si c'était le paradis? Si j'étais morte de froid ou de faim? Et si j'étais tombée de mon bout de bois? Je ne sais pas nager, et même si je savais, je coulerais à la première vague! Mais, avec un peu de chance, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve! Mais oui! Juste un très mauvais rêve! Donc je peux ouvrir les yeux et me retrouver chez mo...AAAAH!

PDV équipage  
Chopper: (pense) C'est bon, elle bouge... En même temps, ça fait cinq jours qu'elle dort... Elle devrait avoir récupéré toutes ses forces maintenant...  
Chopper: Bonjour!

?: AAAAH!  
Chopper: (pense) Elle recule et se prend le mur derrière la tête. Elle a dû se faire mal!  
?: Aïe...  
Chopper: N'aie pas peur! Je ne suis pas méchant! Fais voir ta tête, je suis médecin.  
(pense)Elle se calme et me regarde comme si elle n'avait rien compris. Peut-être que j'ai parlé trop vite?  
Chopper: Montre... Moi...Ta...Tête. Je...suis...mé-de-cin.  
(pense) Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopérer... Je vais chercher les autres.  
Chopper: Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mes amis...A-mis.

PDV ?  
C'est quoi cette chose?! Je suis sûre que c'est le chien de garde du type louche! Mais ça ne ressemble pas à un chien... Il est mignon! Tiens, il a dit quelque chose...Quoi? tu peux répéter?... Gnéé, 'comprend rien. Il doit être étranger, comme ce grand gars qui parlait une langue spéciale que je ne comprenais pas...Quand il a appris la nôtre, il disait qu'on était la seule île qui parlait différemment des autres... C'est là que j'ai appris qu'il y avait d'autres îles dans le monde. Il disait s'appeler Barbe Blanche... Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de barbe, juste une moustache! Il a dû confondre les deux mots quand il a appris la langue de l'île.  
Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre chien qui parle. Pendant que je divagais, il est parti. Je suppose qu'il a compris que je ne connaissais pas sa langue. S'il est allé chercher son chef, je devrais filer d'ici rapidement. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre ou de hublot. Je vais voir si je peux sortir normalement, par la porte... Oui, je peux... Allons faire un petit tour...

PDV équipage  
Chopper: Luffy, tout le monde! La fille s'est réveillée!  
Nami: On arrive Chopper! Je vais chercher les autres!  
Nami: (pense) Je me demande si elle vient vraiment de l'île... Elle pourrait mal réagir si on entre tous dans l'infirmerie, surtout Brook et Franky... Je vais peut-être leur faire part de son réveil après la visite... Bon, allons chercher Luffy en premier, on va voir si elle est du côté des pirates ou de la Marine comme ça. Il doit être sur la tête du Sunny.  
Nami: Luffy! La fille qu'on a repêché s'est réveillée! Va la voir!  
Luffy: Yossha! Allons voir si elle veut devenir notre nakama!  
Luffy (pense): Bon, l'infirmerie c'est où? Bah, j'ai faim, j'vais faire un petit détour par la réserve, ensuite on ira lui dire bonjour... Au moins la réserve je sais bien où c'est...Oh, la porte est ouverte, génial...Mais?! Je rêve?! C'est...!

PDV ?  
Tiens? Un hublot. Ouah, ce que c'est beau, la mer... Mais on est pas là pour rêvasser! Je cherche une sortie! Mais si on est en mer, je peux pas m'enfuir... Bah! Allons au moins prendre un peu l'air! Il doit bien y avoir un pont sur ce navire! Baladons-nous un peu... Mmmh, ça sent bon par ici! Peut être de la nourriture? Je meurs de faim... Ooh, ça vient de cette porte! Sûrement le garde-manger! J'entends du bruit à l'extérieur... Je devrais éviter de sortir tout de suite. Bonne occasion pour entrer et manger un peu! Ils ne le verront pas... Ouaouh! Toute cette viande! Mais ils sont combien sur ce bateau?! À vue de nez, au moins cinquante... S'ils sont aussi nombreux, ils ne vont pas remarquer qu'une portion...ou deux... ou trois... a disparu! Je ferais bien de me servir avant que quelqu'un me voie... Mmmh ce que c'est bon! Le type qui cuisine ça doit avoir l'oeil pour choisir ses ingrédients! Et encore, je n'ai goûté que les fruits! Allons voir la viande... Ouaouh, y'a pas à dire, c'est délicieux! Toujours personne? Oh non! J'ai laissé la porte ouverte! Un garde manger ouvert, c'est trop facilement repérable! Vite, je prends deux ou trois bouts de viande et je me tire d'ici! AAH! Oh non... Dernier recours, je balance le seul mot que je connais!  
?: One Piece!


	3. Un nom bien compliqué à dire

PDV équipage  
Luffy (pense): Mais c'est pas elle qu'on a repêché?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?! Et plein de viande a disparu! Si c'est elle qui me l'a volée, je vais la...  
?: One Piece!  
Luffy (pense): Quoi?! Oula, si c'est un pirate, c'est différent... (parle) Tu connais le One Piece?  
?: Euh...One Piece...?  
Luffy: Bah oui, le One Piece! Parle ou je te descends!  
Nami: Luffy! T'étais censé être gentil avec elle!  
Luffy: Oui mais elle a mangé ma viande!  
Nami: Et alors? Je suis sûre qu'elle dérivait sur Grand Line depuis des jours! Elle devait mourir de faim! Et puis souviens-toi que c'est pas TA vian...Ouaouh! Quel appétit!  
?:...One Piece...  
Luffy: Ah oui, aussi, elle répète ça depuis que je l'ai surprise ici!  
Nami: Ah... Pourquoi tu dis ça? D'ailleurs, comment tu t'appelles?

Nami: Bon, ramène là à l'infirmerie, je vais chercher les autres...  
?:(son ventre gargouille bruyamment)  
Nami: ...Sanji en premier, j'imagine qu'elle doit avoir une faim horrible.  
Luffy: Héhé! On va bien s'entendre!  
Nami: Ouais, bon faites connaissance, moi je vais chercher Sanji!  
Luffy: OK!

PDV ?  
Pas de chance, retour à la case départ: la chambre. Au début, j'ai cru que le type au chapeau allait me tuer, mais quand j'ai dit "One Piece", il a commencé à parler... Je me demande bien ce que ça signifie... En tous cas, la fille aux longs cheveux roux est partie en souriant après avoir entendu mon ventre gargouiller, mais chapeau-man est resté et a l'air de vouloir engager la conversation. Il ne sait pas qu'il perd son temps...  
Luffy: Konnichiwa! Dakara, anata wa takusan taberu?  
?:Euh... Bonjour, Comment ça va?  
Luffy: Nani? Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa rikai shite inakatta...  
?: (pense) Profitons du fait qu'il ne comprenne pas... (parle) Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je ne connais pas ta langue, ou alors juste un mot, c'est "One Piece" et en plus, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire...

PDV équipage  
Luffy: (pense) Allez, tapons la discute, ça me dira comment elle connaît le One Piece.  
Luffy: Salut! Alors comme ça tu manges beaucoup?  
?: Euh...Blablabla, blablablabla?  
Luffy: Quoi? Désolé j'ai pas compris...  
?: Blablablablabla... Bla Bla bla One Piece, Blablablablabla.  
Luffy: Ah! Tu recommences à parler du One Piece? Alors, de où tu le connais? Tu fais partie d'un équipage pirate? Tu sais te battre? Ah non attends, en premier, tu veux devenir notre nakama?  
Sanji: J'entre! Je suis là, j'ai apporté un en-cas pour... CETTE MAGNIFIQUE CRÉATURE QUE VOILÀ!

PDV ?:  
Aaah...Il remet ça avec sa langue étrangère...Enfin non, c'est moi l'étrangère ici, donc je devrais faire des efforts pour au moins trouver leurs noms... Tiens, un autre type est arrivé avec... À manger! Merci blondinet!Aaaah! Mes tympans! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Il est peut-être en colère, après mon petit tour au garde-manger... Il me fait peur...Je vais m'éloigner un peu...

PDV équipage  
Luffy: Bah pourquoi tu t'éloignes? Il est gentil Sanji, Il apporte à manger!  
Sanji: Mademoiselle, je suis votre chevalier servant, si vous avez le moindre souci, vous n'avez qu'à crier mon nom "Sanji"!  
?: (montre Sanji qui lui a pris la main pendant ce temps-là) ...Sanji?  
Sanji:(hoche la tête pour dire oui) Oui, c'est mon nom, Sanji!  
Luffy: Ah en fait, moi c'est Luffy! Celui qui deviendra le Roi des pirates! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?  
Sanji: C'est pas comme ça qu'on demande son nom à une jeune femme! ("pose" son pied sur la tête de son capitaine)  
Luffy: Aïe! Désolé! Demande-lui alors!  
Sanji: Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de me donner votre nom? (dit-il avec des coeurs dans les yeux )

Robin: Ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne vous comprend pas.  
Luffy et Sanji: Quoi?!

PDV ?  
Ouaouh, c'est fou le nombre de mots qu'ils peuvent dire à la seconde! J'ai rien compris, à part le nom du blond, Sanji je crois...Je vais lui demander...Ouf, il a hoché la tête, c'est bien son nom! C'est peut être pas si compliqué que ça en fait... Par contre chapeau-man a dit un truc après que Sanji ait hoché la tête... Son nom à lui peut-être?... Oui, d'après l'intonation, il a dit son nom, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où il est dans sa phrase...

Hein? Oula, gentil le blond, gentil... Je devrais pas paraître aussi hostile, ils ont l'air sympa... Je vais l'écouter, avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir leur faire comprendre mon nom!

...Nan, pas moyen, je comprends pas ce qu'il dit, par contre derrière eux, il y a une femme brune adossée à l'embrasure de la porte qui vient de dire un truc. Apparemment, ça les a calmés, mais là du coup ils me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète... C'est gênant...

Ah, il y a la femme brune qui s'approche de moi sans ce regard qui veut dire "De quelle planète tu viens", elle a l'air d'avoir compris que je ne parle pas sa langue.  
Robin: Bonjour, je m'appelle Nico Robin, et toi?

Euh...Je rêve ou elle parle la mienne, de langue? Génial, ils ont trouvé un moyen de communiquer! Vite, mon nom!  
?: Je m'appelle Naria.


	4. Nakama?

?: Je m'appelle Naria. Je suis contente que tu parles ma langue. Comment fais-tu?  
Robin: J'ai appris beaucoup de langues différentes, et j'ai juste reconnu la tienne, ce n'est pas compliqué, elle ressemble un peu à la nôtre.  
Naria: C'est génial! Mais tu es la seule à qui je peux parler alors?  
Robin: Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre notre langue.  
Naria: Tu es sûre? J'aimerais bien, comme ça je pourrai parler avec tous tes amis!

Robin: (rigole), ce ne sont pas mes amis, ce sont mes nakamas. Nous sommes des pirates, tu sais.  
Naria: Des...pirates? Vraiment? Comme le vieux qui est venu sur mon île il y a des années? Avec un drapeau pirate et un capitaine géant?  
Robin: (se retient de rire) Oui, nous avons un drapeau pirate, mais on ne peut pas dire que notre capitaine soit un géant.  
Naria:...  
Robin: Si tu as peur de nous, je peux comprendre...  
Naria: ... Mais c'est génial! Des pirates! Des vrais pirates! Comme ceux des légendes sur mon île!  
Robin: Il y a des légendes sur ton île au sujet des pirates? Tu veux bien me les raconter?  
Naria: Bien sûr! Mais je commence par laquelle...

PDV équipage  
Luffy: Dis, Sanji, tu comprends ce qu'elles disent?  
Sanji: Pas un traître mot, mais on ne dérange pas une discussion entre femmes, alors on s'en va, tu veux?  
Luffy: Mais je voulais savoir d'où elle connaissait le One Piece!  
Sanji: Robin d'amour nous le dira tout à l'heure! On se tire!  
Nami (qui arrive avec Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook et Zoro): Alors? on peut aller la voir?  
Luffy: Nan, elle discute avec Robin. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles disent!  
Brook: Oh non! J'aurais voulu lui demander de me montr...  
Nami: NE LUI DEMANDES JAMAIS DE LE FAIRE!  
Brook: D'accord! D'accord!  
Zoro: C'est bon? je peux aller faire ma sieste?  
Chopper: Je ne peux pas aller soigner sa tête?  
Usopp: Bah si on peut pas aller la voir je vais dans mon atelier, appelez moi quand on pourra y aller!  
Franky: Ouais je vais vérifier l'état du Sunny, vous pourrez me trouver au Soldier Dock System!  
Nami: Ah au fait est-ce qu'on sait son nom au moins?  
Sanji: Non Nami-chérie, j'ai essayé de lui demander, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne parle pas notre langue. Robin d'amour peut lui parler, par contre!  
Nami: Super! Comme ça elle nous dira ce qu'elle faisait au beau milieu de la mer!  
(Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde ayant vaqué à ses occupations, sauf Robin bien sûr)  
Nami: Je commence à perdre patience, je vais chercher Robin.  
Usopp: Attends je viens avec toi je l'ai pas encore vue moi!  
Nami: C'est une fille pas une attraction touristique!  
Usopp: Ouais bon, je peux y aller quand même?  
Nami: Oui allez! Frappe à la porte , voir si elle veut bien nous faire entrer.  
Toc Toc  
Usopp: Robin? On peut entrer?  
Robin: Oui, venez j'ai des tas de choses à vous dire.  
(Usopp ouvre la porte, voit Robin et une jeune femme visiblement sur la défensive.)  
Robin: Attendez, je vais lui dire que vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal.  
Usopp: Comme si on allait lui en faire après l'avoir sauvée et nourri!

PDV Naria  
Finalement, elle est vraiment sympa cette fille! Elle dit qu'ils sont tous des pirates, alors ils doivent être les descendants des pirates qui ont fondé la civilisation de l'île! J'espère que j'ai bien fait de raconter toutes ces légendes...Oh et puis tant pis! C'est pas comme si ils allaient détruire l'île! Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Sûrement Chapeau-man ou Sanji. Robin dit quelque chose dans leur langue, certainement d'entrer...Mais c'est qui lui?! Il attaque le bateau?! Non, il n'aurait pas frappé. Beau gosse! Un autre membre de l'équipage? Le capitaine peut-être? Est-ce qu'il peut parler ma langue, comme Robin? Hé mais derrière lui, c'est la fille aux longs cheveux roux! Je l'avais complètement oublié! C'est elle qui m'a sauvée de Chapeau-man, tout à l'heure. On peut dire que je lui dois la vie. Si elle est là, l'autre à côté d'elle ne doit pas être méchant...  
Robin: Ils viennent seulement pour te voir, ils ne te sont pas hostiles.

PDV équipage  
Usopp: Oulà, Elle a pas l'air de m'apprécier...  
Nami: Elle doit juste se méfier, après tout c'est normal, elle ne t'a jamais vu.  
Usopp: Tiens, par contre toi, elle t'aime bien! Tu l'as déjà vu?  
Nami: Oui, Luffy allait la tuer parce qu'elle a touché au garde-manger, je suis arrivée en urgence pour le calmer, voilà tout.  
Usopp: Ah oui, c'est sûr, elle doit bien t'aimer. Mais pourquoi elle se méfie de moi?  
Robin: Parce qu'elle sait que tous les pirates ne sont pas comme nous.  
Naria: (pointe soudainement Usopp) ...Nakama?  
Robin: Hoche juste la tête, elle ne parle pas notre langue.  
Usopp (hoche la tête et souris): Nakama!  
Naria (fait un grand sourire):(dans sa langue) Robin, tu peux dire au grand nez que je l'aime bien?  
Robin: (dans la langue de Naria)Oui, bien sûr! (dans la langue de l'équipage) Usopp, Naria t'aime bien.  
Usopp: Elle s'appelle Naria? OK! (se pointe du pouce) Moi c'est Usopp! Enchanté!  
Naria:...Usopp?  
Usopp: (hoche la tête) Ouais, Usopp!  
Robin: (dans la langue de Naria) je crois qu'il t'aime bien aussi.  
Naria: Super, ça fait deux nakamas!  
Robin: Tu veux parler au capitaine?  
Naria: Oui! Je veux voir comment il est!  
Robin: Très bien, suis-moi! (dans la langue de l'équipage) Nami, Usopp, on va voir Luffy, vous venez avec nous? Je vous dirai ce qu'elle m'a raconté tout à l'heure.  
Nami: Oui, j'ai bien envie de voir comment il va l'acueillir.  
Usopp: Moi je vais chercher Franky et Brook, et leur dire qu'elle est sympa quand on lui dit qu'on est un nakama.  
Robin: Dis-leur qu'on est sur le pont près de la balançoire. Je vais appeler Luffy là-bas.  
Nami: S'il n'y est pas déjà en train de s'y balancer!  
Robin: C'est une possibilité.  
(Nami et Robin rient en amenant Naria à la balançoire)  
Robin: Luffy! La fille qu'on a sauvé veut te voir!  
Luffy (sur la tête du Sunny): J'arrive!  
(Luffy s'accroche à l'arbre de la balançoire avec son bras et file droit sur les trois filles)


	5. Un pouvoir!

PDV Naria:  
Tiens? Ils sont inventeurs? C'est trop fort d'avoir inventé un bras articulé pour se déplacer dans le bateau! Mais...C'est Chapeau-man! Et c'est SON bras qui s'étire! Mais c'est quoi ce type?! Il aterrit sur l'arbre pour sauter et retomber devant nous... Il a pas peur lui!  
Il dit quelque chose, mais bien sûr, je ne comprends pas. Heureusement que ma nakama Robin est là!  
Robin: Il te dit salut et te demande si tu as bien mangé.  
Naria: (hoche la tête à Luffy) Robin, comment on dit bonjour dans votre langue?  
Robin: On dit Konnichiwa.  
Naria: Merci! Konnichiwa!  
(retour à la langue de l'équipage)  
Luffy: Cool! On pourra se faire des concours de nourriture plus tard! Ah aussi, tu sais te battre?  
Robin traduit. (petit passage en langue de l'île)  
Naria: Me battre, non, mais rendre les gens fous, ça je peux!  
Robin: Ah? Comment ça?  
Naria: Hé bien je montre à mon adversaire des trucs divers et comme personne d'autre ne les voit, il se croit fou, et on le met à l'asile ou on l'exécute, au choix.  
Robin: (laisse échapper un rire) Au choix?  
(changement de langue)  
Luffy: Oï, de quoi vous parlez?!  
Robin: Je crois qu'elle a mangé un fruit du Démon. Je lui demande des précisions.  
Luffy: Sérieux? Lequel? Il est cool? Elle s'en sert pour se battre?  
Nami: Du calme! Elle te répondra après!  
Usopp: J'arrive avec tout le monde!  
Chopper: Sa tête va mieux?  
Sanji:(en tourbillonant) Les fiiiiiiiilles! Je vous ai préparé des coktails!  
Brook: Je vais lui demander si elle peut me montrer ses sous-vêt...  
Sanji: NON!  
Brook: Aïe...OK.  
Franky: Alors? Elle est pirate, marine ou rien de tout ça?  
Zoro: Si elle est marine, je la découpe.  
Robin: (entre deux phrases) Elle n'est pas marine, et elle s'appelle Naria. Elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer les pirates.  
Luffy: Quoi?! (pendant que Franky dit: SUPER!)  
Robin: Je vous expliquerai.  
Nami: Excellents les coktails Sanji!  
Sanji: Merci Nami-chériiiie!  
(changement de langue)  
Robin: Donc tu choisis ce que tu veux montrer à la cible?  
Naria: Extactement. Je peux te faire un exemple si tu veux. J'aimerais bien faire une petite surprise à Usopp. Quand tu auras vu sa réaction, je te ferai voir ce qu'il voit. Attention...Maintenant!  
(changement de langue)  
Usopp: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! B-B-B-B-B-Barbe Blanche!  
Luffy: Hein? Barbe Blanche? Où ça?  
Usopp: M-M-Mais vous le voyez pas?! il est juste là! (pointe le pied du mât) Barbe Blanche! J-J-Je vois Barbe Blanche vivant!  
Chopper: Désolé Usopp, je ne vois rien à côté du mât.  
Franky: Il n'y a rien là-bas, et certainement pas Barbe Blache!  
Usopp: M-M-Mais si! Il est là! C'est un FANTÔÔÔÔÔÔME!  
(changement de langue)  
Naria: Ce qu'il est marrant quand il a peur!  
Robin: Montre-moi, je veux savoir si c'est le même Barbe Blanche que je connais.  
Naria (montre Barbe Blanche à Robin, qui recule d'un pas): Tu connais le vieux? Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Barbe Blanche, mais je croyais qu'il avait confondu "barbe" et "moustache" et comme j'avais un peu peur de l'appeler "moustache blanche", j'ai fini par l'appeler "le vieux".  
Robin: (rit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende) En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé qu'on l'appelle "Moustache Blanche"! Je peux expliquer à Usopp ce qui lui arrive?  
Naria: Oh, je voulais lui montrer aussi le type qui faisait du feu avec ses mains, tu dois le connaître aussi, si tu connais le vieux.  
Robin: (reprend son sérieux, inquiète) Je te le déconseille, c'est le grand frère de Luffy et il est mort il y a deux ans, ainsi que Barbe Blanche.  
Naria: Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Il fallait le dire tout de suite! On arrête le massacre! (Arrête de montrer Barbe Blanche à Usopp, inquiète pour Chapeau-man)  
(changement de langue)  
Usopp: I-I-Il a disparu! Barbe Blanche à disparu! Et pourquoi tu rigoles, Robin?  
Robin (sentant tous les regards se tourner vers elle): Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est Naria qui fait ça.  
Usopp: Quoi?! Elle peut ramener les morts à la vie?!  
Brook: Au moins, si je meurs une deuxième fois, elle pourra me re-ressuciter! Yohohohohoho!  
Robin: Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle peut montrer à quelqu'un ce qu'elle veut, de sorte à ce que la personne visée devienne folle... Ou encore qu'elle puisse revoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un que cette personne veut revoir.  
Usopp: Vraiment? Demande-lui si elle peut me montrer Oignon, Carotte et Piment!  
~changement de langue~  
Robin: Tu peux montrer des gens que tu n'as jamais vu? Ou alors tu connais des enfants nommés Oignon, Carotte et Piment?  
Naria: Non, je peux pas et non, je les connais pas...Désolé si je déçois...  
Robin: Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste vérifier.  
~changement de langue~  
Robin: Non, elle ne peut pas, elle ne les connaît pas. Elle dit qu'elle est désolée si elle déçoit.  
Usopp (voyant Naria triste pour lui): C'est pas grave! Je les reverrai bien un jour! Ne sois pas triste!  
Naria (ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle est triste pour lui, lui montre à sa place une Naria contente et qui vient lui faire un câlin)  
Usopp (qui regarde la fausse Naria, croyant que c'est la vraie): Hé! T'emballes pas! T'es sympa mais j'ai plein de billes explosives sur moi! (pense) Elle est bizarre cette fille! Ou alors c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour dire "tout va bien"...  
Luffy: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Usopp? Elle est là-bas Naria! À côté de Robin, elle a pas bougé!  
Usopp: Mais qu'est-ce que tu rac...Ah ouais! C'est sûrement encore son fruit qu'elle utilise! Trèès drôle! Hmmm...  
(changement de langue)  
Naria: Oh non je voulais pas le fâcher!  
Robin: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré?  
Naria: je lui ai montré une copie de moi qui lui faisait un câlin! Je voulais lui montrer que je l'aimais bien, et aussi lui faire croire que je suis pas triste.  
Robin: Lui faire croire? Tu es triste en fait, pas vrai?  
Naria: Oui je suis triste, mais pas seulement pour ça, aussi parce que ça m'a rappelé la fois où j'ai voulu faire apparaître devant moi mon père et ma mère...  
Robin: Tu ne les as jamais vus? Où sont-ils?  
Naria:...Ils sont morts... Mon père avant ma naissance, ma mère juste après...  
Robin:...Je comprends, mes parents sont morts quand la Marine a détruit mon île natale...  
Naria: C'est horrible! Tu avais quel âge?  
Robin: Huit ans. Mais ça ne doit pas perturber mon esprit, c'est pourquoi j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser.  
Naria: Attends, qui a détruit ton île?  
Robin: La Marine, pourquoi?  
Naria: C'est qui, la Marine?  
Robin: Tu ne sais pas? Ah mais c'est vrai, tu m'as raconté les origines de ta civilisation, tu ne peux pas connaître. C'est un organisme qui fait la loi sur ce monde, et plus particulièrement en mer. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.  
~changement de langue~  
Usopp: Oï! Vous parlez de quoi?  
Robin: De son passé. Elle a perdu ses parents à sa naissance.  
Sanji: Oh...  
Usopp: Je comprends...  
Robin: Elle est triste pour toi, mais aussi parce qu'une fois, elle a essayé de faire apparaître ses parents devant elle. Ce que tu lui as demandé le lui a rappelé.  
Sanji: Usopp! Comment oses-tu rendre une femme triste?!  
Usopp: Je l'ai pas fait exprès!  
Luffy: Toute cette histoire m'a donné faim! SANJI! MANGER!  
Sanji: Oui j'y vais tu veux quoi?  
Luffy: DE LA VIANDE!  
Sanji: J'aurais pas dû demander...


	6. Le tour de garde, partie 1

PDV Naria  
Oula! Chapeau-man! Mes oreilles!  
Naria: Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que Chapeau-man crie autant?!  
Robin:Chapeau-man? (rigole) Il s'appelle Luffy, il ne te l'a pas dit?  
Naria: Il a bien dû le dire à un moment, mais j'ai pas dû comprendre...  
(changement de langue)  
Naria: (pointe Luffy) ...Luffy?  
Luffy: Un! Ore no namae wa Luffy da!  
~retour à la langue de Naria~  
Naria: Oui, il répond, c'est son nom.  
Robin: Tu ne me croyais pas?  
Naria: Si, mais c'est marrant d'essayer.  
Robin: (sourit) Si tu le dis.  
(Après quelques heures, et un repas bien préparé)

PDV équipage  
Nami: Bon, le log pose pointe tout droit, et il va faire nuit. Je vais dormir! Qui va au poste d'observation cette nuit?  
Sanji: Je vais y aller, Nami-chérie!  
Robin: Tiens, ça me fait penser, où va dormir Naria cette nuit?  
Sanji: Ce n'est pas dérangeant si elle dort avec moi!  
Franky: J'ai vite fait de lui faire une pièce pour elle!  
Chopper: Non! Je dois encore vérifier si son état est stable! Elle est restée des jours en mer sur du bois! Il faut voir si elle a vraiment repris toutes ses forces.  
Robin: Pas de problème, il suffit de lui dire. Je m'en charge.  
(changement de langue)  
Robin: Naria, tu vas dormir à l'infirmerie, ça ne te dérange pas?  
Naria: Pas du tout! Si c'est la chambre de tout à l'heure avec le bureau rempli de trucs bizarres, je veux bien!  
Robin: En fait, c'est le bureau de Chopper, le petit animal mignon là-bas.  
Naria: Donc il s'appelle Chopper... Bon à savoir. Je pourrais lui demander de m'apprendre ce qu'il fait. Si son bureau est dans une infirmerie, c'est un médecin, non?  
Robin: Exactement. Chopper est médecin. Le meilleur d'entre tous d'ailleurs.  
(changement de langue)  
Chopper: Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis? J'ai entendu mon nom.  
Robin: Je lui disais que tu es le meilleur des médecins.  
Chopper: Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir, imbécile!  
(micro changement de langue) Naria: Il est content là?  
Robin: Oui, mais il aime bien vouloir faire croire le contraire.  
Naria: C'est trop mignon!  
Robin (sourit): N'est-ce pas?  
(fin du micro changement)

(En pleine nuit , Sanji au tour de garde)  
Sanji (pense): Je commence à avoir froid, je vais faire un bon thé. Tout le monde doit dormir, à cette heure-ci, je vais éviter de faire trop de bruit. Si je réveille une fille, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais! Bon, la théière... Raah, pourquoi mes pieds font un bruit pareil?! Attends, c'est pas mes pieds... Mais c'est quoi alors? Si c'est Luffy qui fait une virée nocturne dans le garde-manger je le tue! Sauf que lui, il fait beaucoup plus de bruit que ça normalement... Vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir... hé mais c'est Mademoiselle Naria! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là~!


	7. Le tour de garde, partie 2

PDV Naria  
J'arrive pas à dormir... Je suis trop contente à l'idée d'être sur un navire pirate! D'après Robin, ils se dirigent vers l'île, je vais pouvoir les présenter aux villageois! Ils vont pas en revenir! Même si je suis un poil trop jeune pour devenir pirate indépendante, je pourrai demander à la Loi si je peux devenir membre de cet équipage. C'est un rêve, parcourir les mers et apprendre à me battre dans des tas d'aventures plus incroyables les unes que les autres avec eux!  
Mais pour l'instant, je vais faire un petit repérage des lieux. Après tout, si je veux vivre sur ce bateau, je dois bien savoir où chaque pièce importante se situe! Je me demande s'ils ont une pièce qui pourrait me servir d'atelier. Je n'excelle pas dans la construction d'armes, mais pour les plans, laissez faire l'artiste! J'ai déjà donné des plans d'armes à la Loi par dizaines en moins de trois semaines! En même temps, l'île n'est pas très protégée d'attaques ennemies, alors c'est facile d'inventer des choses simples pour améliorer la défense de la Loi... Et puis je n'invente pas que des armes, je fais aussi des pièges et... Quoi? Du bruit derrière la porte! C'est sûrement mon imagination, j'ai dû rêver. Mais quand même... La nuit, le navire est bien plus effrayant! Je devrais retourner à l'infirmerie. Oui, bonne idée, l'infirmerie... Mais c'est où déjà? Ah non, je me suis quand même pas perdue?! Bon du calme, on va chercher. Il y a plein de portes ici. L'une d'entre elles s'est ouverte à la volée! Aaah! Une ombre! Je recommencerai plus, promis! Pitié, laissez moi vivre! J'ai encore des tas de choses à vivre! À ressentir! À manger! Je préfère fuir comme une lâche plutôt que de mourir toute seule! Adieu, ombre cruelle!

PDV Sanji  
Elle a pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu. Pas grave, je vais la ramener à l'infirmerie...Si elle veut bien me laisser faire! Mais où est-ce qu'elle s'enfuit? On est sur un bateau! Je dois la rattraper avant qu'elle ne réveille tout l'équipage! Allez viens là, Mademoiselle Naria! C'est qu'elle court vite en plus! Elle va vers le pont? Mais là-bas, tout le monde va l'entendre! Mais reviens là, s'il te plaît... Je l'ai, j'ai son bras! Reste plus qu'à la ramener... Mais j'y pense, je brutalise une femme, là! Avec moins de force, ça devrait aller...

PDV Naria  
HYAAA! Elle m'a eu! Elle m'a pris le bras, et c'est qu'elle a de la force, cette ombre! Elle pourrait être un membre de l'équipage, j'y pense! Oula, du calme, je veux d'abord voir son visage. Si ça se trouve, c'est un de mes deux nakamas? Sur le pont, avec la lumière de la Lune, je devrais voir qui c'est...Tiens? L'ombre me tient toujours, mais avec moins de force... Allez, l'ombre, on va sur le pont, je veux voir ta tête... Par contre, il y a une serrure, tu veux bien ouvrir?

PDV Sanji  
Elle m'emmène vers le pont! Mais si elle se met à parler trop fort, je suis cuit! Ah mais oui! C'est verrouillé, j'avais oublié! Elle ne peut pas s'enfuir sur le pont! 1-0 pour le gentleman! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle me montre la serrure? Elle ne veut tout de même pas que je lui ouvre, si? Je veux bien que ce soit une femme, mais je dois la ramener à l'infirmerie, il faut qu'elle dorme ...Mais elle a l'air d'insister...Un gentleman ne peut pas dire non à une femme aussi froidement...Et en plus elle ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit... Bah, je vais lui ouvrir, je crois qu'elle a compris que je ne lui veux pas de mal... Ouaouh! J'avais pas remarqué que la Lune pouvait produire autant de lumière! Ou alors c'est mes yeux qui sont habitués à l'obscurité depuis quelques heures? Mais...! Où est-elle? Partie? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est passée par dessus bord! Non, pas de Mademoiselle Naria à la mer, c'est déjà ça! Mais alors, où? Ah, mais bien sûr! Derrière l'arbre de la balançoire! J'aurais dû y penser! Mais elle y est, en plus!  
Sanji (chuchotant): Viens... On va finir pas réveiller les autres! Si tu ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie, viens dans la cuisine, j'allais préparer du thé...  
Mais je suis bête! Elle ne comprend rien! Bon, plan B, lui parler avec des gestes. Si je lui montre la porte de la cuisine, elle va comprendre, non? On peut toujours essayer... Ah! Elle a compris! Mais je ne sais pas si elle sait qu'elle ne risque rien avec moi...Je suis un gentleman, après tout! Je me dois de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est en sécurité ici! Bon, les gestes, ça marche, on va continuer avec ça...

PDV Naria  
C'est bien, l'ombre, tu as la clé pour ouvrir la porte, donc tu es un membre de l'équipage. Mais lequel? Sûrement celui qui est de garde... Réfléchissons, Robin et la fille aux longs cheveux roux -décidément, je lui envie ses cheveux, je les adore!- sont toutes les deux parties se coucher avant moi... C'est donc un homme. Mais lequel? On va savoir ça tout de suite...  
Sa...Sa...Sanji!  
J'aurais parié sur n'importe lequel sauf lui!  
Bon, c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est un ami de Usopp et Robin, mais il m'a fait peur quand il est entré à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure... Il est peut-être le méchant de l'équipage? Vite, me rendre invisible à ses yeux, et file au premier endroit sombre qui vient! L'arbre! Un classique... Mais il ne me trouvera pas avant quelques secondes, le temps de voir de loin s'il est gentil ou pas... Mais il a l'air de s'inquiéter... Il est peut-être gentil après tout, comment en être sûre? Ouah, qu'elle est belle la Lune! Je n'ai jamais pu la voir aussi haute dans le ciel! C'est vraiment magnifique! Je n'avais jamais remarqué toutes les taches grises dessus... En y pensant, si j'arrête d'utiliser mon pouvoir, je pourrai savoir: s'il agit méchamment, il est méchant, et si je vois de la peur dans ses yeux, c'est qu'il s'est vraiment inquiété! Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, et ça, je le sais mieux que n'importe qui! Faisons ça!... Tiens, ses yeux étaient affolés, mais maintenant, ils se sont radoucis... Il a dû vraiment avoir peur... Ah, il dit quelque chose, mais inutile de dire que je ne comprends pas, et on dirait qu'il vient de s'en rendre compte! C'est vraiment marrant de regarder les yeux des gens pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Là, il a une idée! La porte, là-haut? Je dois y aller, c'est ça? Bon, eh bien j'y vais! Il a l'air de vouloir me dire autre chose... C'est une bonne idée, les gestes pour parler! J'y avais pas pensé! Au moins, Robin pourra souffler de temps en temps! Il dit qu'il veut quelque chose, non, il veut ME faire quelque chose... Je sens le traquenard... C'est bon, on est arrivés à la porte, verrouillée elle aussi, il passe devant moi, la déverrouille et me fait signe d'entrer. Génial un gentleman! Donc il est forcément gentil! Et si en plus il veut devenir mon nakama? Reste à trouver le bon moment pour lui demander...

PDV Sanji  
Pas moyen, je sais pas dire "protéger" en langage des signes. Pas grave, elle doit avoir compris. On arrive, je me charge de la serrure, et je lui fais signe d'entrer. Elle sourit un peu, et entre. Super, elle a compris! Allez, je vais faire mon meilleur thé pour la réchauffer! C'est une femme, et je dois la traiter comme telle! Je la vois repérer les lieux, et s'asseoir au même endroit qu'au dîner. Après quelques minutes ou je l'ai vue réfléchir comme si elle attendait quelque chose, le thé est prêt, je lui en sers une tasse, m'en sers une et m'assieds en face d'elle. Elle me regarde l'air interrogateur. J'ai oublié quelque chose?  
Naria: ...Nakama?  
Nakama? C'est sûrement le premier mot que Robin d'amour lui a appris. Donc elle veut que je sois son nakama? Pourquoi pas, après tout...  
Sanji (hoche la tête en souriant): Oui, nakama!  
Elle me fait un grand sourire, comme celui d'un enfant, et boit son thé. Oui, à la réflexion, on peut dire qu'elle a le comportement d'un enfant. C'est trop mignon! Ah non! Je vais pas faire ma tête de guignol devant elle! Encore, Nami chérie et Robin d'amour, elles sont habituées, mais elle, avec la frayeur qu'elle m'a faite juste parce que j'étais là, je vais la faire hurler et réveiller tout l'équipage! Et ça pas question! Restons calme... Mais tiens c'est vrai, si elle se comporte comme un enfant, quel âge elle a? À en juger par sa taille, je dirais au plus dix-neuf ans. C'est inhabituel, rien de plus. En plus de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, ça fera quatre enfants à bord. On risque de s'amuser quand on sera en pleine mer, sans île à visiter! Tiens? Elle recommence à me regarder... Elle veut dire quelque chose?  
Naria: ...mer...Merci...  
Pardon? Elle a dit "merci"? Alors Robin d'amour a dû lui apprendre d'autres mots! Elle doit comprendre alors quand je dis...  
Sanji: Mais de rien Mademoiselle Naria! Je serai toujours là pour vous servir!  
Ah, elle a compris le début, mais pas la fin...Normal, en fait... Je vais la ramener à l'infirmerie, c'est la porte juste au fond, ça sera facile...  
Sanji (montre la porte de l'infirmerie): Viens! On va là-bas! Tu dois dormir.

PDV Naria  
Le gentil blond qui vient de devenir mon nakama montre la porte de l'infirmerie en parlant dans sa langue. Comme j'ai dit merci, il doit croire que Robin m'a appris d'autres mots. Il doit vouloir m'y amener pour que j'y dorme...Mais je veux pas! Je déteste rester toute seule! Quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit! Je resterai avec mon nouveau nakama! Je lui fais "non" de la tête et lui montre le pont. Il me suit avec un air intrigué. Arrivés à côté de la balançoire, je lui pointe la grande pièce en haut du mât pour lui montrer que je veux y aller. Il a l'air sceptique, mais je pense qu'il est d'accord. Je suis sûre que la vue est magnifique de là-haut! Sanji m'y emmène. Mais, c'est bien des haltères que je vois partout par terre? Il s'entraîne la nuit? C'est pas un peu dangereux? Je vais lui demander, avec des gestes toujours... Apparemment, ce ne sont pas ses haltères, mais celles d'un type nommé "Marimo"... Je chercherai qui c'est demain, pour l'instant j'ai sommeil... Je vais commencer par m'asseoir, et je m'endormirai en admirant la mer... Maintenant que je ne me sens plus seule, je peux dormir tranquille...

PDV Sanji  
Décidément, elle est vraiment un enfant! Pourquoi vouloir aller au poste d'observation? Elle a dû deviner qu'on avait une belle vue de Grand Line là-haut... Je vais l'y amener, ça ne lui fera pas de mal, de voir la mer... Ah mais j'avais oublié! Les affaires de Marimo! Cette tête de pelouse, si à cause de ses haltères, Mademoiselle Naria se fait mal, je lui fais sa fête, et bien! Ah, non Mademoiselle, c'est pas à moi, c'est à Marimo! Bah, elle fait bien attention, elle ne se fera pas mal. Tiens, elle observe la mer... Elle ne l'a jamais vue? Je vais me mettre pas loin d'elle, au moins si elle a froid, je lui mettrai une couverture. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'endort... Ce qu'elle est beeeeelle! Non! Du calme! Du calme! Elle va s'endormir, c'est pas le moment pour lui faire peur! Ah, ça y est, elle s'est endormie... Je devrais peut-être partir. Oui, je vais sur le pont, au moins je ne risque pas de la réveiller... Hola! Mon bras! C'est elle qui me prend le bras? Oui, c'est elle... Une femme qui me demande de rester avec elle! C'est inespéré! C'est d'accord! Je vais rester avec elle pour la nuit! De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis de garde, j'y avais pas pensé...  
(Une heure plus tard, c'est toujours la nuit)

PDV Naria  
Haaa... C'est bien de dormir avec la mer en face, mais le dossier du banc est un peu dur... C'est quoi ce truc sombre à côté? Ils ont vu que je m'étais endormie ici, et ils ont voulu me donner un oreiller au cas où? Décidément, ils sont vraiment sympas avec moi... Autant en profiter... Hé, c'est vraiment mieux que mon bout de bois!


	8. Grillé!

(Le jour se lève)

PDV Sanji  
Haaa, je me suis endormi, je n'aurais pas dû! La nuit a été mouvementée, d'ailleurs il faudra que j'en parle aux autres... Tiens? Elle n'est plus à côté? Si, je vois ses jambes, mais sa tête, elle est... Sur moi! SUR MOI! Pas grave si je fais ma tête de guignol quand elle ne me voit pas! HYAAAAAAA! C'est un rêve! C'est ça, un rêve! Et je ne dois jamais me réveiller! Ah mais si, je dois préparer le petit-déjeuner pour l'équipage, et si je suis en retard, Nami chérie et Robin d'amour vont être toutes perdues sans moi! Mais comment je fais pour y aller si Mademoiselle Naria est sur moi? Pas d'autres solutions, je dois attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même. Pas question de réveiller une femme! Surtout que si je la réveille trop brutalement, elle risque de re-disparaître et se cacher dans un coin du bateau! Et ça les autres risquent de ne pas apprécier! Ah, elle se réveille! Il faut y aller en douceur, alors...

PDV Naria  
Nyaaa, j'ai bien dormi! Mais par contre, je ne me souviens plus de pourquoi je suis allongée ici... Ah si c'est bon, je sais... Bon, on va se lever, dire bonjour aux nakamas, et faire la connaissance des autres! À commencer par ce "Marimo", d'après Sanji, il avait pas l'air commode... Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où, Sanji? Ah, juste devant moi... Il doit vouloir reprendre l'oreiller... Je vais lui passer... Mais?... Il est bizarre cet oreiller, ou c'est peut-être que je suis pas bien réveillée... Si je frotte mes yeux, je verrai mieux... Ahh! Mais c'était lui mon oreiller?! Désolé Sanji, je voulais pas! Je l'ai pas fait exprès! Promis, je recommencerai plus! Comment je peux m'excuser?! Ah mais oui, avec des gestes! C'est simple de dire "pardon" en langage des signes...

PDV équipage  
Nami: Bonjour tout le monde!  
Brook: Bonjour Nami-san! Bien dormi? Peux-tu me montrer tes sous-vêtements?  
Nami: NON!  
Brook: Oh, Nami-san, tu me brises le coeur! Bien que je n'aie pas de coeur, vu que je suis un squelette! Yohohohoho!  
Luffy: Salut tout le monde! SANJI! MANGER!  
Franky: Tiens mais où est passé Sanji?  
Nami: Il n'était pas de garde cette nuit?  
Usopp: Je vais le chercher.  
Usopp (pense): C'est vrai que normalement, il sert toujours le petit-déjeuner tout de suite après qu'on se soit tous levés...  
Chopper: Alerte! Naria n'est plus à l'infirmerie!  
Robin (qui a utilisé son pouvoir pour faire apparaître des yeux sur tout le bateau): Je sais où elle est.  
Nami: Ah oui? Où est-ce qu'elle se cache?  
Robin(sourit): Long-nez-kun, tu ferais bien d'aller voir au poste d'observation, voir si notre cher cuisinier aussi sait où elle est.  
Nami: Quoi? Ne me dit pas qu'il l'a emmené au poste d'observation en pleine nuit?  
Robin: Vous allez voir.  
Usopp (pense): Si Naria est avec Sanji, j'ai peur qu'il l'ait traumatisé avec sa tête de... vous savez, quand il voit une jolie fille! Ou pire, elle a utilisé son fruit sur lui et il est devenu complètement fou! Tiens, y'a du bruit à l'intérieur...

PDV Sanji  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle s'excuse? Mademoiselle Naria s'excuse? Pourquoi donc? A-t-elle cru qu'elle me gênait? Mais pas du tout! Oh, du bruit derrière la porte. C'est sûrement Luffy qui vient me chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils pensent que je lui ai fait quelque chose de pervers! Je ne lui ai rien demandé! C'est elle qui a dormi sur moi! Je vais lui faire comprendre que les murs ont des oreilles... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?!

PDV Naria  
Désolée, désolée, désolée! J'ai vraiment pas voulu faire ça! Hein? Quelqu'un derrière la porte? Vraiment?... Je vais aller ouvrir pour voir qui c'est... Tiens? Usopp, salut! T'as une drôle de tête, ce matin...

PDV Usopp  
Usopp: Naria! Je m'en doutais! Sanji t'a ramené jusqu'ici pour que personne ne t'entende et il t'a fait des trucs pervers! Quand Nami va apprendre ça...  
Sanji: Non! Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, t'entends?! Je vais tout t'expliquer! Mais s'il te plait, évite de tout raconter aux autres, ils pourraient se faire de fausses idées!  
Usopp: Alors, vas-y! Raconte-moi tout!  
Sanji: Bon... J'étais descendu du poste d'observation pour faire du thé, et je l'ai surprise en train de se balader toute seule et assez loin de l'infirmerie. J'ai voulu la ramener jusqu'à son lit, mais elle a refusé, et elle a voulu monter ici, où elle s'est assise, puis endormie. Voilà, c'est tout! (pense) Je vais quand même pas lui dire qu'elle a dormi sur moi!  
Usopp:...OK! Je te crois! Allez viens, tout le monde a faim! Et du coup Naria... Hé! Elle est passée où?!  
Sanji: Elle est juste là, idiot! À moins que... Mademoiselle Naria?

PDV Naria  
Tiens... Sanji est tout bizarre. C'est comme s'il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Je devais pas venir ici? Mais la mer est si belle vue d'en haut! Ou alors c'est Sanji qui ne devait pas être ici? C'est certainement lui qui s'occupe de faire à manger , vu que c'est lui qui a amené la nourriture à l'infirmerie hier... Et qui a agi bizarrement aussi. J'avais oublié. Je vais me rendre invisible aux yeux d'Usopp, comme ça je pourrai descendre tranquillement, sans qu'il me pose de questions que je ne pourrais pas comprendre... Voilà, il ne me voit plus, et... Il s'en est rendu compte. Par contre, Sanji a compris qu'il pouvait, lui. Viens, Sanji! J'ai faim moi aussi!

PDV équipage  
Sanji: Usopp, elle vient de descendre, elle a faim. J'arrive préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
PDV équipage  
Sanji: Usopp, elle vient de descendre, elle a faim. J'arrive préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
Usopp: Mais pourquoi elle se montre pas quand je suis là?  
Sanji: T'as dû lui faire peur! Allez, viens!  
Usopp: OK! OK! J'arrive!  
(Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle à manger)  
Sanji: C'est prêt! À table, tout le monde!  
Luffy: J'AI FAIM!  
Naria:...


	9. Marimo!

Naria:...  
(changement de langue)  
Naria: Bonjour, Robin! Dis, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit! Moi-même j'en suis pas revenue ce matin!  
Robin: Tu es allée dormir au poste d'observation? Usopp nous a tout raconté.  
Naria: A bon? Même l'histoire de l'oreiller? Et celle du thé?  
Robin: L'histoire de l'oreiller et du thé? De quoi parles-tu?  
Naria: Ah! Je le savais! Hé bien, j'ai tout simplement confondu Sanji avec un oreiller quand je me suis endormie là-haut et un peu avant, quand il m'a trouvé derrière l'arbre de la balançoire, il m'a emmené ici et m'a servi du thé, et c'est là que je lui ai demandé de devenir mon nakama! Et Il a hoché la tête! C'est génial non? Enfin, pas pour l'histoire de l'oreiller, l'autre...  
Robin: Oui, c'est sûr qu'à ta place, je serais gênée... Mais de son côté, je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas contre.  
Naria: A bon? Comment ça?  
Robin: Eh bien disons qu'il apprécie énormément la compagnie des femmes...  
Naria: Ah oui je vois... Je pourrais m'amuser de temps en temps avec ça!  
Robin(sourit): Si tu veux. Et aussi, comme c'est un gentleman, s'il te demande quoi que ce soit, tu peux lui dire oui. Pour dire oui, c'est "Hai". Par contre, pour le squelette que tu vois là-bas, il vaudrait mieux laisser Nami parler...  
Naria: Qui c'est Nami?  
Robin: C'est la fille aux cheveux roux là-bas.  
Naria: Alors c'est elle! Je vais lui demander si elle veut être ma nakama!  
Robin (sourit): Pourquoi pas?  
(changement de langue)  
Nami: Alors,Robin, raconte-nous ce qu'elle t'a dit hier!  
Robin: Ah oui c'est vrai. En fait, Il y a des légendes là-bas qui racontent que la civilisation de l'île d'où elle vient aurait été fondée par des pirates.  
Luffy: Par des pirates?! Trop cooool!  
Usopp: Je la sens pas bien cette île... Elle doit être dangereuse!  
Robin: Elle a dit aussi qu'il y a très peu d'adultes, la population compte pour la plupart des enfants qui doivent partir en mer à leur majorité, en tant que pirates.  
Franky: En gros, c'est une sorte d'école de pirates, c'est ça?  
Robin: On peut voir ça comme ça, oui.  
Nami: Mais s'il y a des pirates, il y a forcément des trésors!  
Robin: Non, pas le moindre. Par contre, les quelques adultes de cette île sont commerçants ou gardes. On va au moins pouvoir se réapprovisionner. Et comme à la base ce sont des pirates, La Marine n'y a pas d'autorité, d'ailleurs, ils n'y sont jamais allés, vu que Naria ne sait pas ce qu'est la Marine.  
Usopp: Sérieux? Naria, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la Marine?  
Robin: Naria? La Marine?  
Naria: (secoue la tête)  
Usopp: Je vois. Au moins, on aura pas à se battre contre des Marines puissants!  
Robin: Des marines, non, mais si on cause trop d'ennuis, on va avoir affaire à la Loi.  
Nami: La Loi? C'est quoi la loi pour des pirates?  
Robin: Ou plutôt "qui". Apparemment, c'est une personne qui fait régner l'ordre. Il est à considérer aussi puissant qu'un Amiral, d'après les dires de Naria. Tous les habitants le respectent, et se plient à sa volonté. Il fait lui-même les lois et les fait appliquer par des habitants entraînés pour le combat.  
Luffy: Si jamais ils nous attaquent, je leur fais leur fête!  
Sanji: S'ils touchent un seul cheveu des filles, je les tue tous!  
Robin: Luffy, Sanji, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Naria est une bonne amie de la Loi.  
Le reste de l'équipage: SERIEUX?!  
Robin: Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle ne sait pas se battre: elle n'en avait pas besoin, tout le monde la respectait.  
Zoro: Mais si c'est une île pirate, ils doivent savoir se battre, non?  
Robin: Non, les habitants doivent apprendre après leur départ en mer, en autodidacte, donc. Personne ne leur apprend à se battre avant leur majorité, sauf les gardes de la Loi qui sont instruits pas leurs plus vieux membres.  
Usopp: Mais ils doivent tous mourir en mer alors?!  
Robin: Pas forcément. Ils peuvent apprendre sur leur bateau pendant un certain temps avant d'attaquer qui que ce soit.  
Usopp: Alors ils partent à quel âge?  
Robin: À vingt ans. C'est pour ça que Naria admire les pirates, elle n'en est pas encore une. Elle m'a dit que son rêve, c'était de...  
Naria: Robin! Sanji!  
Robin: Oui?  
Sanji: Oui Mademoiselle Nariaa?  
Naria (montre Zoro): ...Marimo? 

PDV Zoro  
... OK, donc c'est rien de plus qu'une gamine qui sait pas se battre.  
Naria: Robin! Sanji!  
Tiens? Elle essaye de taper la discute? Bah bonne chance!...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça? Ma tête te revient pas?  
Naria:... Marimo?  
Zoro: QUOI?!  
Où elle a appris ça bordel?! Je vais la découper! Saleté de Sourcil en vrille, y va m'entendre!  
PDV équipage  
Zoro (sort ses sabres et met un pied sur la table): QUOI?!  
Naria: KYAA! (disparaît)  
Zoro: Où elle est?! Je vais la découper!  
Nami: Zoro, Naria est juste...  
Naria: ! (met une main sur la bouche de Nami)  
Nami: (dégage discrètement la main de sa bouche) ...Partie se cacher parce que tu lui as fait peur! Idiot!  
Sanji (qui riait depuis au moins trois répliques) : C'est bien fait, Marimo!  
Zoro: C'est toi qui lui a dit ça, hein, Sourcil en vrille?!  
Sanji: Arrête de hurler, tu la terrorises!  
Zoro: Je m'en fous! Je vais la découper!


	10. Retour à la case départ!

PDV équipage

Sanji: Moi vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à une femme, Marimo !  
Zoro: Eh bah crève!  
(et la bataille commence)

PDV Naria  
Robin m'a prévenue qu'elle allait raconter tout ce que je lui ai dit aux autres, ce qui me laisse le temps de manger en paix. Je meurs de faim! À table! Miam! C'est tellement bon! Si c'est Sanji qui cuisine, ça serait lui que je devrais remercier en premier... Non, d'abord ceux qui m'ont sauvé, ensuite celui qui fait à manger. Mais je ne connais pas tout le monde...Hein? La Marine? Je te l'ai dit, je ne connais pas, désolée... Tiens, ça me fait penser, je dois trouver Marimo aujourd'hui! Alors, récapitulons: ma traductrice, c'est Robin; la fille qui m'a sauvé de chapeau-man, c'est Nami; chapeau-man, c'est Luffy, et c'est le capitaine aussi; le petit animal tout mignon, c'est Chopper; le nouveau nakama gentleman, c'est Sanji; le nakama au long nez, c'est Usopp. Donc Marimo, c'est l'un des trois restants: le type aux cheveux verts qui ne parle pas beaucoup, le grand robot aux allures d'humain, ou le squelette qui parle et qui chante. On va essayer le vert en premier, de toute façon, si je le dis une fois, l'interressé devra bien se reconnaître. Mais on va jouer la prudence, mes nakamas vont m'aider.  
Naria: Robin! Sanji!  
Les deux ont répondu, génial! Maintenant, roulement de tambour... C'est lui?  
Naria: ...Marimo?  
Zoro:NANI?!  
KYAA! Vite! Disparition! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?! Il va me tuer! Il me cherche... Nami! Non! Pas un mot! T'allais pointer ton doigt par ici, non? Pas question!... Non! Ne dit plus rien! Hé, il regarde la porte là, non? Tu lui a dit que j'étais sortie? Merci Nami! Tout à l'heure, quand il sera parti, je te demanderai d'être ma nakama! Merci merci mer... Sanji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Et Marimo? Lui, aucune chance que je lui demande d'être mon nakama! Finalement, c'est lui le méchant de l'équipage! La preuve! Il se bat avec Sanji! Le jour où j'aurai appris à me battre, je lui ferai regretter de m'avoir menacé! Mais Sanji, t'es d'accord pour te battre? Désolée, mais ça se voit que tu ne fais pas que parer ses coups! Allez, ça suffit! STOOOOOOP!  
Nami, Robin, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, même Luffy: NARIA!

PDV équipage  
Nami, Robin, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, même Luffy: NARIA!  
Sanji: Naria?!  
Zoro: Te voilà, toi!  
(Sanji s'arrête au dernier moment, mais Zoro continue sur sa lancée, retourne son katana, et frappe Naria, qui s'effondre par terre)  
Nami: Zoro!  
Zoro: Je l'ai frappée avec le plat de la lame, elle est vivante.  
Sanji: Je vais vraiment te tuer, cette fois-ci, tronche de pelouse! Diable Jambe!  
Zoro: Vas-y, amène-toi, love-cook! Je t'attends!  
Chopper: Je m'occupe de l'amener à l'infirmerie!  
Franky: Calmez-les! Ils vont détruire le bateau!  
Luffy: Sanji! Zoro! ARRÊTEZ!  
(les deux combattants ne bougent plus d'un poil)  
Brook: Wouaouh! Quelle puissance! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque! Bien que je n'aie pas de coeur, vu que je suis un squelette! YOHOHOHOHO!  
Sanji et Zoro: ...  
Nami: Bien, ils sont calmés! Merci Luffy!  
Luffy: De rien!  
Nami: Je vais mettre à jour mes cartes. Appelez-moi si vous avez un problème!  
Sanji: Oui Nami-chériiie!  
Usopp: Tiens il est déjà debout!  
Robin: Par contre Zoro s'est endormi par terre...  
(De l'autre côté, avec Naria et Chopper)  
Chopper: J'espère qu'elle n'a rien... Non, juste un hématome à la nuque, ça devrait aller... On va soigner ça tout de suite, et la laisser dormir un peu. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'a pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit. Je vais demander à Sanji de faire attention à ce que personne ne vienne la déranger. Je suis sûr qu'il va être d'accord! Après tout, c'est lui qui a veillé à sa sécurité pendant qu'elle dormait la première fois!

~flashback~ Le sauvetage de Naria  
Luffy: Yossha! Allons-y!  
Nami: Toi, Usopp et Sanji, vous allez le chercher avec le Mini-Merry, compris?  
Luffy: Ouais!  
Sanji: Oui Nami-chériiiie!  
Usopp: Laissez faire le grand Captaain Usopp!  
(une fois sur le Mini-Merry)  
Usopp: Il est peut-être déjà mort, qui sait?  
Luffy: Nan! Il doit nous renseigner sur la viande de l'île!  
Sanji: Attendez les gars! C'est une femme! (des coeurs apparaissent dans ses yeux) Si vous la blessez en la montant à bord, vous êtes des hommes morts!  
Usopp: Mais oui t'inquiètes pas on va pas te l'abîmer!  
Luffy: Elle doit savoir où sont les meilleurs restaurants!  
Sanji: Luffy, on arrive que dans deux semaines! Mais si elle vient de là-bas... Elle doit dériver ici depuis des jours! Avant tout, on la montre à Chopper d'urgence! C'est bien clair?!  
Usopp: C'était prévu!  
(Une fois remontés sur le Sunny)  
Usopp: Chopper! Tu dois l'ausculter d'urgence! Elle tremble et elle est plus froide qu'un glaçon!  
Chopper: Je m'en occupe! Les premiers soins d'abord!... C'est bon, elle est vivante, elle respire... Par contre, il faut tout de suite la mettre dans le lit de l'infirmerie pour la réchauffer! Non, Sanji, je vais le faire.  
Sanji: Mais!... Aah comme tu veux...  
(quelques minutes plus tard, Chopper sort de l'infirmerie)  
Chopper: C'est bon, son état est stable et elle a arrêté de trembler. Par contre personne ne doit la déranger! Elle doit dormir! Sanji tu veux bien te charger de la garder?  
Sanji (avec des coeurs dans les yeux): Oui bien sûr! Personne ne va entrer ici sans ma permission, je peux te l'assurer!  
Chopper: Bien! J'ai pris mes affaires pour établir un bureau de rechange sur le pont, comme ça je n'aurai plus à rentrer ici et elle pourra dormir. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas se réveiller avant un bout de temps...  
Sanji: Je garderai cette porte une éternité s'il le faut!  
Luffy: SANJI! MANGER!  
Sanji:...Au moins j'aurai toujours la porte dans mon champ de vision...


	11. Malentendu et accident

PDV Sanji  
Yatta! Je vais encore pouvoir avoir un oeil sur Mademoiselle Naria! Ça fait deux fois que je la surveille, et avec l'incident ce cette nuit... Tout ça devient une véritable histoire d'amouuur! Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a compris! Il faudrait lui demander... Je n'ai pas énormément envie de demander de traduire à Robin d'amour, si elle devient jalouse... Quand elle se réveillera, je pourrai lui demander par langage des signes? Oh et puis au diable les limites! Je vais lui dire directement! L'amour n'a pas de langue, il est universel! En attendant, je vais préparer un en-cas pour les filles et les autres...

PDV Naria  
Ouaaaah, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Je ne me souviens pas être allée me coucher, et si j'avais voulu, je serais repartie dans la grande salle du haut du mât de l'autre fois! Y'a toujours quelqu'un qui surveille les alentours la nuit, alors je ne serais jamais seule là-bas! Mais si je tombe sur Marimo?...Bah! Je me cacherai sous une couverture pour dormir et il pourra pas me remarquer! Voilà, problème réglé! Maintenant que je suis ici, vu que la salle à manger est juste à côté, je peux aller demander à Sanji si je peux manger quelque chose... Quand il va entendre mon estomac , il va comprendre! Alors c'est parti... Aaah! Ma nuque! Mais comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cet état là?! Robin doit sûrement le savoir! Je vais lui demander! Ah! Tout le monde mange déjà? Je vais les rejoindre sous peu, mais avant, un petit test...Comment ça se dit déjà? Ah oui!  
Naria: Kon... Konnichiwa...  
PDV équipage  
Nami: C'est excellent, Sanji! Comme d'habitude!  
Sanji: Merci, Nami chérie.  
Usopp: Tiens, tes yeux ne se transforment pas en coeurs?  
Sanji: Quoi?  
Usopp: Nan rien... Dis, ça fait longtemps que Naria dort. On devrait aller voir si elle va bien, non?  
Sanji: J'irai avec Chopper tout à l'heure.  
Robin: Je crois que tu n'en auras pas besoin.(comprenez par là que Robin surveillait Naria depuis le début)  
Sanji: Ah oui, Robin d'amour? Pourquoi?  
(La porte que gardait Sanji s'ouvre, Naria entre et s'approche doucement de la table)  
Naria: Bon...Bonjour...  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Naria!  
Usopp: Ah, les voilà, les coeurs que j'attenda-  
Sanji: Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser?  
Brook, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp et Luffy: QUOIIII?!  
Robin (s'empêche de rire): Je ne m'attendais pas à ça!  
Franky (fond en larmes): Oh, un mariage! C'est siii beauu! Non, je ne pleure pas!  
Sanji: Alors, Mademoiselle Naria?

PDV Naria  
Sanji? Il agit bizarrement, comme la fois où il m'a apporté à manger... Il me demande peut-être si j'en veux? Je meurs de faim... Hé, les autres? C'est quoi cette tête? Je vais piquer votre dessert, c'est ça? Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne toucherai pas à votre part! Et puis si c'est pas ça, Robin a dit que s'il me demande quoi que ce soit, je peux dire oui, alors...  
Naria (avec son grand sourire d'enfant): Hai!

PDV équipage  
Naria ( avec un grand sourire d'enfant): Oui!  
Sanji: Je le savais! Tu as compris! (s'envole en troubillonant, les yeux en coeurs )  
Nami: Robin, est-ce qu'elle a vraiment compris ce qu'il lui demande?!  
Robin (sourit): Je ne crois pas, non. Mais comme il a fait cette tête-là la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, elle doit croire qu'il veut lui donner à manger...  
Nami: Mais il faut le lui dire! Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'engage!  
Luffy: Yahouu! On va fêter ça! Sanji! Fais-nous un repas de fête! Brook, Joue-nous Binks no sake!  
Brook: Avec plaisir, Luffy-san! (sort son violon et commence à jouer) Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo...  
Tout l'équipage, sauf les filles: Umikaze, kimakase nami makase!

(changement de langue)  
Naria (s'assied à côté de Robin): Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? J'ai raté quelque chose?  
Robin: Pas du tout, tu viens d'être demandée en mariage et tu as dit oui.  
Naria: En mariage? C'est quoi?  
Robin: Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?  
Naria: Non, désolée...  
Robin: Eh bien, c'est quand deux personne amoureuses l'une de l'autre décident d'officialiser leur union. C'est ce que tu viens de faire avec Sanji. Après, il faudra préparer une céremonie, choisir la demoiselle et le garçon d'honneurs...  
Naria: Oula!Une cérémonie?! Je vais faire mon passage à l'âge adulte ici? C'est pas maintenant, c'est dans trois semaines! La Loi est au courant? Et c'est quoi une demoiselle et un garçon d'honneurs? C'est quoi être "amoureuse"?  
Robin: Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse?  
Naria: Si on me dit ce que c'est, je veux bien essayer! Et une "union", c'est quand on fait équipe, non? Je vais faire équipe avec Sanji?  
Robin (sourit): On peut le voir comme ça. On ne t'a jamais expliqué ce qu'est l'"amour"? Comment vous vivez sur ton île?  
Naria: Les adultes sont des étrangers, ils vendent la nourriture et les vêtements, pendant que nous, natifs de l'île, on travaille pour avoir l'argent qui nous sert à l'acheter.  
Robin: Et la Loi, c'est une adulte aussi?  
Naria: C'est un garçon, on le met au féminin parce qu'avant, c'était des femmes qui servaient de Loi. On vote pour élire une nouvelle Loi après la mort de l'ancienne. Celle avec laquelle je suis amie a été élue il y a deux mois, du coup je l'aide un peu dans son travail. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions, répond au miennes, s'il te plaît! J'ai pas envie de décevoir Sanji et les autres, vous avez l'air d'être si contents qu'on fasse équipe...  
Robin: On est surtout heureux pour vous. C'est rare d'assister à un mariage!  
Naria: A bon? J'ai de la chance, en fait, c'est ça?  
Robin: Oui, c'est ça.  
Naria: Je vais aller remercier Sanji, alors! Après je reviens pour que tu me répondes!  
Robin (sourit): Compris.  
(changement de langue)  
Nami: Tu lui as expliqué, alors?  
Robin: Oui, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'est un mariage...  
Nami: Quoi?! On ne se marie pas, sur son île?  
Robin: C'est majoritairement des enfants, donc je suppose que non. Elle a d'abord cru qu'on allait fêter son passage à l'âge adulte, et maintenant elle pense qu'elle doit faire équipe avec Sanji...  
Nami: Je m'inquiète pour elle... Quand même, elle va se marier et elle ne sait même pas ce que ça signifie!  
Sanji: Il se passe quelque chose, les filles~?  
Robin: Non, rien, merci. Je crois que Naria te cherche, tu l'as vue?  
Sanji: Non, je vais la chercher tout de suite~!

PDV Naria  
Si un mariage, c'est faire équipe, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est rare de faire équipe! C'est peut-être une équipe spéciale, qu'on garde tout le temps! Ce détail m'inquiète... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrai jamais faire équipe avec Robin, ou Usopp, ou Nami? Non, si je lui demande gentiment, il va me laisser les voir. C'est un gentleman, après tout! C'est pas comme si j'allais faire équipe avec Marimo! Ah ça pas question! Bon... Il est où Sanji? À tous les coups, je suis passée à côté sans le voir... Ah, il est là-bas! Il vient de finir de parler avec Robin et Nami! C'est le bon moment pour aller le voir!  
Naria: Sanji!  
Sanji: Hai~! Naria-misu~!  
J'aime pas remercier les gens à tout bout de champ, mais bon, là, je dois me forcer...  
Naria (sourit): ...A...Arigatou!

PDV Sanji  
Naria: Sanji!  
Sanji: Oui~! Mademoiselle Naria~!  
J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dit oui! Alors non seulement elle a compris, mais en plus elle m'aime! C'était pas prévu, mais c'est pas grave~! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive!  
Naria(sourit): ...Mer...Merci!  
Merci? Mais pour quoi? Pour l'avoir demandée en mariage? Elle est si gentille~! Mais...  
Sanji: C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci, Mademoiselle Naria~! C'est toi qui a bien voulu de moi comme fiancé~! Dorénavant, je serai à tes côtés pour toujours~! Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serai en vie~! (pense) Elle risque de ne pas comprendre, là... (parle) Robin d'amour? Tu veux bien traduire~?  
Robin: Bien sûr.  
~changement de langue, PDV Robin~  
Robin: Naria, Sanji dit que c'est à lui de te remercier pour l'avoir accepté comme fiancé, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure ce que c'est. Et il dit aussi qu'à compter de ce jour, il sera toujours à tes côtés et qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien tant qu'il sera là.  
Naria: Ouaouh, c'est gentil! Mais je dois réagir comment?  
Robin: Je ne sais pas, fais ce que te dicte ton coeur.  
Naria: Mon coeur? Il bat, comme tout coeur normal... Mais il ne dicte rien. Par contre, j'ai très envie de lui faire un câlin pour le remercier! Je peux?  
Robin(sourit devant l'incompréhension de Naria) : Bien sûr!  
(retour à la langue de l'équipage, toujours PDV Sanji)  
Robin: C'est bon, elle a compris.  
Sanji: Merci, Robin d'amour~! Je te revaudrai ç-...!  
Est-ce que j'hallucine? Mademoiselle Naria! Mademoiselle Naria me câline! Mieux que ça: une femme me câline!C'est un rêve éveillé! Ou alors elle utilise son fruit du Démon sur moi... Donc ça peut vraiment être une hallucination! Mais si c'est vraiment elle? Je sais! Si ma main passe au travers, elle utilise son fruit du Démon sur moi, sinon... Sinon une jolie jeune femme sera en train de me serrer dans ses bras! Essayons...

PDV Naria  
Ouah, je le croyais pas aussi grand! Je lui arrive à peine aux épaules! Du coup, ça donne un sentiment de sécurité agréable! Je me demande si c'est comme ça seulement quand on est équipiers... J'aurais dû tester avant!...Yaaaah! C'est quoi ce truc chaud dans mon dos?! Oh, c'est juste sa main... Sa main? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? J'avais quelque chose dans le dos? Une bestiole? Pourtant j'ai rien senti... En parlant de sentir, je crois qu'autre chose de chaud coule sur ma tête... Tu dois l'avoir vu, Sanji, non?...Sanji?! Ton nez! C'était du sang?! Vite, un truc pour que ça s'arrête! Je sais!  
Naria: Chopper! Tasukete!


	12. Yohohoho!

PDV équipage  
Usopp: Et on doit faire quoi, à un mariage?  
Brook: Moi, je m'occuperai de la partie musicale. Je peux vous faire écouter un extrait, si vous voulez.  
Luffy: Oh ouais! Fais-nous écouter!  
Chopper: Oui! On veut entendre!  
Naria: Chopper! Au secours!  
Chopper: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Waaaaa! Sanji!  
Robin: Elle a dû y aller un peu fort...  
Zoro: Ce love-cook... Il fait pitié.  
Chopper: Je l'amène à l'infirmerie! Il lui faut des poches de sang immédiatement! Je n'en ai plus beaucoup, mais ça devrait aller pour cette fois! Robin, tu peux dire à Naria d'essayer d'éviter de lui faire ce genre de choses pour l'instant?  
Robin: Oui, tout de suite.  
(changement de langue)  
Naria: Robin! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Sanji est blessé?  
Robin: Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. C'est juste que, comme je te l'ai dit, il apprécie beaucoup la compagnie des femmes, et il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude que l'une d'entre elles le serre dans ses bras, du coup il réagit un peu excessivement, c'est tout.  
Naria: Ah... Et c'est tous comme ça? Même quand Nami ou toi le serrez dans vos bras?  
Robin: Nami ne le fait jamais, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
Naria: Mais comment vous faites pour montrer que vous êtes contentes? Ou que vous êtes tristes? Vous avez des émotions, non?  
Robin: Bien sûr, on en a, mais on ne les montre pas aussi facilement que toi.  
Naria: Ah oui, j'imagine que vous avez vécu des tas d'aventure en mer, ça vous a forgé le caractère.  
Robin (sourit): Oui, ça doit être ça.  
Naria: Ah mais j'avais oublié! Tu me dois encore plein d'explication! Alors?  
Luffy: Oï, Naria! Watashitachi to issho ni uta~tsu kuru!  
Robin: Ah, je crois que le capitaine te demande.  
Naria (regarde Luffy d'un air interrogateur): Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?  
Robin: Que tu viennes chanter.  
Luffy: Naria!  
Naria ( fait un grand sourire pour signifier qu'elle est d'accord): OK!  
(changement de langue)  
Usopp: Euh, je sais pas si Sanji va supporter un mariage si il peut pas se retenir de saigner du nez rien qu'avec ça...  
Luffy: On s'en fiche! Brook! Viens, on va apprendre Binks no sake à Naria!  
Brook: Bien! Je prépare mes accords...  
Luffy: Oï, Naria! Viens chanter avec nous!  
Usopp: Je crois pas qu'elle ait compris...  
Luffy: Pas grave! Naria!  
Naria: Oui!  
Usopp: On va t'apprendre notre chanson. Tu veux bien?  
Naria: ...oui?  
Luffy:Allez! Répète après nous! Binkusu no sake wo!  
Naria (voit que Luffy lui fait signe de répéter): Binkusu no... sake wo!  
Usopp: Ouais, c'est ça! Todoke ni yuku yo!  
Naria: Todoke ni yuku yo...  
Luffy: C'est bien! Continue comme ça!  
(du côté des filles)  
Robin: Navigatrice? Dans combien de jours arrive-t-on à l'île de Naria?  
Nami: Maintenant que tu le dis... On devrait apercevoir l'île demain! Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que Naria soit restée si longtemps que ça...  
Robin: C'est qu'elle a beaucoup dormi, premièrement après son sauvetage, et ensuite à cause de Zoro...  
Nami: Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié! Donc pas de problème apparent, on arrive vraiment demain matin! Je vais préparer le nécessaire pour faire des provisions et peut-être aller chercher des vêtements à Naria!  
Robin: C'est vrai qu'elle n'a que ce qu'elle porte. Mais peut-être qu'elle a de quoi se changer chez elle, ça, on ne peut pas savoir.  
Nami: Oui, tu as raison. J'ai failli dépenser mon précieux argent pour rien... Merci Robin!  
Robin (sourit): De rien, Navigatrice.  
(un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi)  
Chopper: C'est bon, Sanji va bien, par contre il doit rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Naria va devoir dormir autre part.  
Nami: Mais où? Même s'il ne reste qu'une nuit avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, elle ne va pas dormir sur le pont!  
Franky: Comme je l'ai dit l'autre jour, je peux très bien lui faire une pièce pour elle!  
Robin: Je pense savoir où elle va dormir. Je vais vérifier. (demande à Naria où elle veut dormir)  
(Naria, sans hésiter, montre la pièce en haut du mât en disant quelque chose à Robin)  
Robin: C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
Nami: Là-haut? Elle sait que c'est là qu'on monte la garde! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut dormir là?  
Robin: Je crois qu'elle aime la vue qu'on y a. Mais elle a dit aussi qu'elle n'est pas tranquille quand elle est seule.  
Usopp: C'est pour ça qu'elle y est allée l'autre nuit! Elle aurait pu le dire!  
Robin: Je ne pense pas qu'on lui en ait laissé l'occasion...  
Chopper: C'est vrai! L'autre fois, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie, je ne pensais pas qu'elle ne voulait pas!  
Nami: Bon, c'est décidé, elle dormira dans la salle d'observation! Problème réglé, on en parle plus! Ah et au fait, préparez-vous, on arrive demain matin.  
Usopp: Bien! Je vais préparer des munitions, on sait jamais!  
Franky: Il a SUPER raison! Je prépare une réserve de cola pour le voyage!  
(un peu plus tard)  
(changement de langue)  
Naria (fredonne en souriant): Yohohoho, yohohoho! Yohohoho, yohohoho... Yohohoho, yohohoho! Yohohoho, yohohoho... Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo, umikase kimakaze nami makase! Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu, sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta! Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sa...  
Robin: Ils t'ont appris Binks no sake, apparemment.  
Naria (en souriant): Tu m'as fait peur! Oui, d'ailleurs depuis que je la connais, je l'ai dans la tête!  
Robin: Tu pourras l'apprendre à tes amis, on arrive demain.  
Naria: Vraiment? Génial! Quand il va voir que je suis restée sur un vrai navire pirate, il ne va pas en revenir! Mais en même temps, je sais pas si j'avais le droit...  
Robin: Tu parles de la Loi? Si tu es vraiment son amie, il va bien vouloir fermer les yeux, non?  
Naria: Je ne sais pas...Peut-être... Si je lui demande gentiment, il voudra bien me pardonner!  
Robin (sourit): Tu vois?  
Luffy: SANJI! TABERU!  
Robin; Oh, ça risque de poser problème.  
Naria: Pourquoi?  
Robin: Sanji doit se reposer, mais comme c'est lui le cuisinier, j'ai peur que nous devions attendre demain pour manger...  
Naria: Mais personne à part lui ne sait cuisiner?  
Robin: Pas que je sache.  
Naria: Aucun problème! Je peux vous faire quelque chose de simple!  
Robin: Tu sais cuisiner? Voilà qui règlerait notre problème.  
Naria: Je ne garantis pas que ce sera aussi bon que ce que fait Sanji, mais au moins vous mangerez!  
Robin: Merci. Je vais prévenir les autres tout de suite.  
(changement de langue)  
Luffy: J'AI FAIM!  
Robin: Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Naria qui va faire à manger ce soir.  
Usopp (regarde Naria, étonné): Vraiment? Tu nous sauves la vie!  
Luffy: OK! NARIA! MANGER!


	13. La cuisinière de remplacement

PDV Naria  
OK! C'est parti! La cuisine... Ouah! Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais c'est très bien entretenu, ici! Sanji n'est pas un cuisinier amateur, ça se voit! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur faire... Hmmm... De la viande? Oui, parfait! Je la fais comment... Bah, tout simplement au four, avec une salade! Bien, au boulot! Alors, des couteaux... Ah, mais ce sont les couteaux de Sanji... Je me souviens, quand j'ai fait un stage chez l'adulte du coin- Zut! J'ai oublié son nom! Bref- pour apprendre à cuisiner, il disait toujours de ne jamais toucher à ses couteaux... Je vais devoir me débrouiller autrement. Bah, les couteaux des couverts, ça marche! Je vais avoir plus de mal, mais au moins, ça me fera les muscles! Ah, mais ça me revient, j'ai toujours mon ingrédient secret dans ma poche... Je savais que ça me servirait un jour... Allons-y!

(L'heure du dîner arrive, et tout le monde a faim)  
PDV équipage  
Luffy: Naria! J'espère que tu nous a fait un truc bon!  
Naria (sourit, croyant que Luffy demande si c'est prêt): Oui!  
(Naria sert tout le monde)  
Franky: Alors! Goûtons ça!  
Luffy: Ouais! Bon appétiiiit!  
(tout le monde goûte)  
Luffy: ...Hmmm! C'est bon!  
Usopp: Oui! Pas aussi bon que Sanji, mais elle se débrouille!  
Franky: SUUPEER! On a un cuisinier remplaçant si jamais il arrive un truc à Sanji!  
(Naria voit qu'ils aiment leur repas, sourit et rougit un peu après avoir entendu la traduction)  
Robin: Oui, et elle pourra même s'améliorer en apprenant avec lui. (Naria dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Robin, puis se dirige vers l'infirmerie avec une part) Ah, et ne vous gavez pas trop, Naria nous a préparé un dessert.  
Luffy: Sérieux? C'est quoi?  
Robin: Elle dit que c'est sa spécialité. Mais elle veut que ce soit une surprise.  
Nami: D'accord! De toute façon, on le saura bien à un moment!  
Usopp: Ouais! Mais je me demande bien ce que ça peut être...

PDV Naria  
J'espère qu'ils vont aimer... Oui Luffy, c'est prêt, vous pouvez manger! Je vais aller donner sa part à Sanji, et revenir vous servir le dessert-surprise. Ah, mais je préfère prévenir Robin avant, je veux être sûre qu'ils vont en prendre.  
Naria (chuchote à l'oreille de Robin): Il y a un dessert-surprise à la fin du dîner. C'est ma spécialité. Si tu pouvais prévenir les autres...  
Bon, elle me sourit, elle va le faire. Parfait! Maintenant, reste plus qu'à aller donner ça à Sanji, et je leur sers le meilleur! J'espère qu'il est rétabli... Raison de plus pour aller voir!... Ouf, ça va, il n'a rien de méchant. Il dort. Pas de problème, je pose ça là et je retourne dans la salle à manger. Par contre, si je pose le dessert aussi, ça ne va pas être une surprise pour lui... Oh et puis tant pis! L'important, c'est que ce soit bon! Voilà. Maintenant, retour à la cuisine... Aah, il se réveille! J'ai dû faire trop de bruit en posant tout ça juste à côté!  
Sanji: Naria-misu?  
Euh... Oui, c'est moi!  
Naria: Hai...  
Allez, tu vois ça? Tu dois le manger! Ah, mais comment il a dit, Luffy? Ah, oui!  
Naria: Taberu!  
Sanji (soulève la serviette et découvre son repas): Ah, hai...  
Il a l'air étonné. Vraiment personne d'autre ne sait cuisiner ici? Franchement... Justement, il demande qui a fait ça. Bah, c'est moi... Bon, je dois y aller, si ça te dérange pas. Bon appétit!

PDV Sanji  
Ouaaah... J'ai vu Mademoiselle Naria me serrer dans ses bras, puis plus rien... Hein? Des poches de sang? Ah oui, je vois à peu près ce qui s'est passé... Je vais aller préparer le dîner des autres... Merde, Chopper! On va faire semblant de dormir... Tiens? Il ne vient pas vérifier si mon état est stable? Non, d'après le bruit, il dépose quelque chose à côté de moi... Et puis c'est pas grave s'il voit que je suis réveillé! Wooo! C'est pas Chopper! C'est...  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Naria?  
Naria: Oui...  
Oh? Elle montre ce qu'elle a apporté? C'est sous du tissu...  
Naria: Manger!  
C'est de la nourriture sous le tissu?  
Sanji: Ah, oui...  
Mais qui est-ce qui a cuisiné à ma place?... C'est toi, Mademoiselle Naria? Tu as fait à manger pour tout le monde? Oh, elle s'en va... Sûrement pour aller resservir Luffy! Voyons ce qu'elle a fait... Une simple viande au four avec une salade... Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est à côté? On dirait une sorte de dessert... Mmmh, la viande est bonne! Il manque un peu de technique, mais c'est pas mal! Peut-être que j'apprendrai à Mademoiselle Naria comment bien le préparer avant la cuisson... Bien, maintenant, goûtons le dessert...

PDV équipage  
(Naria revient et se dirige vers la cuisine)  
Nami: Ah, la revoilà!  
Usopp: On va enfin savoir ce qu'elle nous a préparé!  
Luffy: J'espère que c'est bon!  
(Naria pose une grande assiette recouverte d'un bout de tissu)  
Usopp: Alors? C'est quoi?  
Brook: Je suis impatient de goûter ça!  
Naria (soulève le tissu): Ta-daaa!  
Luffy (qui a déjà piqué un des desserts):...Hein? Mais c'est un biscuit!  
Nami: Oui, c'est juste un biscuit comme les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?  
Usopp: On a qu'à goûter! On verra bien!  
Luffy: Yosh!  
(tout le monde prend un biscuit et croque dedans)  
Nami: ...Mais c'est excellent!  
Luffy: Ch'est cro booon!  
Franky: C'est SUUPER!  
Usopp: J'avais jamais mangé un truc comme ça avant! C'est quoi comme biscuit?  
Robin (qui a écouté Naria dire quelque chose): Ce sont des biscuits spéciaux, en effet. D'après Naria, le goût serait dû à un ingrédient secret.  
(La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, Sanji entre)  
Sanji (un peu étonné) : Mademoiselle Naria! Avec quoi as-tu fait ces biscuits?  
Robin: Elle vient de nous dire que c'est un secret. Oh... (écoute Naria) Mais elle veut bien te le dire, à toi. Quand on sera arrivés chez elle.  
Sanji (tourbillonne): Tu es si gentille, Mademoiselle Nariaaa! J'ai hâte d'y être!  
Nami: Comme ça, tout le monde est content!  
Luffy: J'en veux encore!  
Chopper: Oui! Moi aussi, s'il te plaît, Naria!  
(Après explications de Robin, Naria va en cuisine chercher ce qu'il reste de biscuits, Sanji la suit)  
Sanji (pense): De quoi est-ce qu'elle s'est servi... Tiens? Mes couteaux n'ont pas bougé. Elle a bien dû s'en servir pour couper la viande... Elle a pris les couteaux des couverts?! Mademoiselle Naria, pourquoi?  
(Naria appelle Robin, dis quelque chose et montre Sanji)  
Robin: Sanji, Naria dit qu'elle ne voulait pas toucher à tes couteaux. Elle dit qu'elle a appris à ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres, surtout pas aux couteaux.  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Naria est si prévenante!  
(Naria sourit en posant le plat de biscuit sur le bord de la table. Elle voit le bras de Luffy s'allonger vers les biscuits)  
Luffy: Kuso! J'ai pas pris assez d'élan!  
(Naria, qui a vu que Luffy n'allait pas assez loin, prend quelques biscuits et les lance dans sa main)  
Luffy: Merci! T'es sympa!  
Nami: Tu sais que plus tu lui en donnes, plus il va en vouloir!  
Robin: Je pense qu'elle voulait juste lui faire plaisir.  
Nami: Si c'est ça, elle a pas fini...  
Usopp: Hé, Luffy! Tu pourrais nous en passer un peu! T'en as eu plein!  
Chopper: Oui, passe-en un peu!  
Luffy: Z'avez qu'à aller en chercher! Ch'est là-bas!  
(Usopp et Chopper se précipitent vers le plat aux biscuits, et font des réserves, pendant que Naria, inquiète, dit quelque chose à Robin)  
Robin: Vous devriez faire attention.  
Sanji: Ah bon? Pourquoi, Robin d'amour?  
Robin: Elle ne peut pas en refaire. Elle n'a plus les ingrédients.  
Usopp, Chopper, Luffy: QUOI?!  
Robin: Evidemment, quand elle sera rentrée chez elle, elle pourra refaire des provisions.  
Luffy: Pfiou! Tu m'a fait peur, Robin!  
Robin: J'ai juste répété ce que Naria m'a dit de vous dire.  
Usopp: Bah elle nous a fait peur!... (bâille) Viens, Chopper! On va se coucher...  
Chopper: (bâille)... Oui. Sanji, tu restes à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas que tu ailles au poste d'observation cette nuit! Compris?  
Sanji: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Chopper!  
Nami: Je vais vérifier une dernière fois la direction du Sunny et je vais dormir aussi. Tu viens, Robin?  
Robin (sourit): Oui, Navigatrice.  
Nami: Mais qui va au poste d'observation alors? Naria va dormir, alors si on ne fait pas trop de bruit, on ne la dérangera pas... Bon, personne, alors Zoro?  
Zoro: Pff, Bon d'accord...  
Robin: Je devrais peut-être prévenir Naria sur qui gardera le Sunny cette nuit...  
Nami: Bonne idée, avec ce qui s'est passé, au moindre faux pas, on risque de ne plus la reconnaître demain...  
Sanji: Oï, Marimo! Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je te tue!  
Zoro: Je vais rien lui faire! Sauf si elle recommence à m'appeler comme toi, Sourcils en vrille!  
Sanji: Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, un point c'est tout!  
Zoro: Je fais encore ce que je veux!  
Nami: Taisez-vous!  
Sanji: Oui, Nami chériiie~!  
Zoro: Pfff, Love-cook, va!  
Sanji: Toi, la ramène pas!  
Nami: J'ai dit taisez-vous!  
Sanji: Mais, Nami chérie, c'est ce Marimo qui..  
Nami: Pas de "mais"! Toi tu vas dormir! Zoro, tu vas faire ton boulot!  
Zoro: C'est bon, j'ai dit que j'allais le faire, j'y vais!  
Nami: Bien! ...(bâille) Bonne nuit tout le monde!

PDV Naria  
Robin: Naria. Tu veux toujours dormir là-haut?  
Naria: Oui, pourquoi?  
Robin: Parce que, cette nuit, c'est lui qui monte la garde...  
Naria: Marimo? Je devrais y aller tout de suite, pour m'endormir avant qu'il arrive... Comme ça je me rendrai pas compte qu'il est là...  
Robin (sourit): Si tu le dis.  
Naria: Bon, je me dépêche! Bonne nuit!  
Robin: Oyasuminasai.  
Naria: Quoi?  
Robin: Bonne nuit, ici, c'est "Oyasuminasai".  
Naria: Ah, OK! Merci!  
Robin: Je t'ai bien dit que j'allais t'apprendre notre langue, non?  
Naria(sourit, déjà à la porte): Ah oui c'est vrai! Bah Oyasuminasai!  
Vite! Si je dors pas avant qu'il arrive, c'est foutu pour toute la nuit! Il me fait flipper! Si je me cache sous une couverture, pas moyen de rester calme pour passer la nuit... Haa, nous y voilà! Toujours les haltères... Mais si elles sont à lui, est-ce qu'il est si fort que ça? Elles sont peut-être plus légères qu'il n'y paraît! Enfin, je le saurai si j'en soulève une... Gnnnn! Raaah, pas moyen... Celle-là, elle est plus petite, je vais essayer... Gnnnn... Aaaah! Toujours pas! C'est lui qui est fort, ou c'est moi qui suis faible?! Je sais! Je vais m'endurcir pour pouvoir me venger de l'autre jour!... Mais c'est vachement lourd... Bon, on essaiera une autre fois, pour l'instant, allons dor... KYAAAA!


	14. Shima!

PDV Zoro  
Zoro: C'est bon, j'ai dit que j'allais le faire, j'y vais!  
Nami: Bien! ...(bâille) Bonne nuit tout le monde!  
Tsss! J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'elle! Bon, j'ai plus qu'à y aller! J'espère qu'elle va pas me saoûler, l'autre disciple de Sourcils en vrille! Bon, j'imagine qu'elle va dormir, mais si elle recommence à m'appeler comme ce sale cuistot, je la découpe! Tiens, elle m'a pas vu arriver, tant mieux. Autant aller s'asseoir tranquillement et attendre que la nuit passe... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec mes haltères? Elle va pas réussir à soulever ça! Bah, si elle se casse un truc, ce sera bien fait pour elle!... Elle est même pas capable de lever le plus petit poids du tas... Bon, elle est pathétique, je vais l'arrêter...  
Naria: KYA-...!  
Zoro (met sa main sur la bouche de Naria): Mais ça va pas?! Tu veux affoler tout l'équipage?!  
Naria: Hmpf! Fumbvi! (-traduisez "Sanji!")  
Zoro: Ah non! J'ai pas envie que l'autre ero-cook se ramène!  
Naria: Nnnh! Hmpf!  
Zoro: Tais-toi et je te lâche!  
Eh merde, j'avais oublié qu'elle comprend rien... On va faire autrement.  
Zoro(met un doigt sur sa bouche): Chhh!  
Naria: Nnn? Hm...  
...C'est bon, t'es libre, mais t'as intérêt à la fermer! Tiens, quitte à pas faire de bruit, faut lui montrer de pas toucher aux haltères... Ouais, bon, elle a l'air d'avoir compris. Ah, et au fait...  
Zoro (illustre ses propos avec des gestes): Marimo, c'est pas mon nom. Moi, je m'appelle Zoro. Retiens bien ça.  
Naria: Zoro? Pas Marimo?  
Zoro: Ouais, c'est ça... Maintenant tu fais plus de bruit et tu dors!  
OK, elle a compris. C'est pratique, les gestes, mais ça va vite me saoûler. C'est pas à moi à faire la causette avec elle! Elle a l'ero-cook pour ça! Tiens, elle regarde la mer... Ah non, en fait elle dort. Bien, elle me gênera plus. Allons-y... 1...2...3...4...  
(le jour se lève)  
99997...99998...99999...100000...Haaa. Le Soleil se lève. J'ai faim, je descends. L'autre dort encore. Pas envie de la réveiller.

PDV équipage  
Luffy: Salut tout le monde! SANJI! MANGER!  
Sanji: Ouais, c'est prêt. Avez-vous bien dormi, Nami-chérie~? Robin d'amour~?  
Nami: Ouais, ouais...  
Robin: Oui, merci.  
Zoro: Oï, cuistot, j'ai faim.  
Sanji: La ferme et mets-toi à table, comme tout le monde!  
Usopp: Hé, Nami! T'as bien dit qu'on arriverait ce matin, non?  
Nami: Oui, on arrive bientôt. Mangez et préparez-vous! J'aimerais bien que Naria nous fasse faire un petit tour de l'île...  
Sanji: Tiens, d'ailleurs où est-elle? Marimo! Où est-ce qu'elle est?  
Zoro: Tu devrais le savoir, Love-cook. Tu es son fiancé, non?  
Sanji: Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, t'es un homme mort!  
Zoro: C'est bon, je lui ai rien fait, elle est toujours là où tu l'as laissée! Va la chercher si tu veux!  
Sanji: J'y vais! Et si elle est blessée, t'auras franchement intérêt à courir vite!  
(Sanji se précipite vers la salle où Naria est partie dormir la veille)

PDV Sanji  
Voilà, c'est ici qu'elle est sensée dormir... Si cette tronche de pelouse a touché à Mademoiselle Naria, non seulement une femme, mais ma fiancée, c'est un homme mort!... Ah, non, elle est là... Mais elle dort? L'autre abruti ne lui a vraiment rien fait? Il m'étonne, là! Je pensais que comme elle croyait qu'il s'appelait vraiment Marimo, il allait au moins lui faire peur...Non? Et puis, il faut réveiller Mademoiselle Naria, sinon elle va rater le bon petit-déjeuner que j'ai fait spécialement pour elle! Alors, comment réveiller une femme sans la brusquer... Elle est si mignonne quand elle dort~!  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Naria... Mademoiselle Naria...C'est l'heure de manger... Ne rate pas le repas avant de rentrer chez toi... C'est moi, Sanji, l'homme a qui tu as accepté la demande de mariage~...

PDV Naria  
...: Naria-misu... Naria-misu... Kore wa, taberu tame ni jikandesu... Anata ga ienikaeru mae ni, shokuji o ominogashinaku...  
Gnnn? Je dors, là, tu permets? Cette voix... C'est pas Marimo!  
Sanji: Sore wa watashi, Sanji, anata wa puropōzu o ukeireta hito ni otokoda~...  
Sanji... Sanji? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'étais pas à l'infirmerie? Et Marimo? Ah nan, il a dit hier que son nom, c'était Zoro. C'est classe comme nom... Mais je préfère l'appeler Marimo! Oui, Sanji, je suis là...  
Naria(affiche un léger sourire): Hai...  
Sanji: Naria misu. Zehi, tabete iru.  
Quoi? Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, Robin, quand on comprend pas une phrase... Ah oui!  
Naria:...Nani?  
Sanji (pointe la porte): ...Taberu.  
Manger?... C'est vrai que j'ai faim, là...  
Naria (sourit): Hai.  
(Sanji sourit, Naria se lève et le suit jusqu'à la salle à manger)  
Robin: Bonjour, Naria.  
Nami: Ohayô, Naria!  
Naria: Euh... Konnichiwa!  
Robin (sourit): Ne reste pas là, viens t'asseoir.  
Naria: Oui! Et désolée d'être en retard...  
Robin: Personne ne t'en veux, ne t'inquiète pas. Nami, la navigatrice, dit qu'on devrait arriver sur ton île dans peu de temps.  
Naria: Super! Je vais tous vous présenter à la Loi! Ah, mais je connais pas les noms de tout le monde... Je veux leur demander. Comment on leur demande leur nom?  
Robin: "Anata no namae wa?" signifie "Quel est ton nom?". Ils vont comprendre si tu leur dis ça.  
Naria: Parfait. J'y vais!  
Bon, lequel en premier? Tiens, le robot, il est plus près.  
Naria: Konnichiwa! Anata no namae wa?  
Franky: Watashi wa anata ga Robin ni hanashi o kiita. Watashi wa SUPER Franky gozen.  
Naria:... Franky?  
Franky: Hai, Franky, saibôgu. (fait sa pose)  
Naria: Euh... Arigatô.  
Bon, lui, c'est Franky... Reste plus qu'à demandr au type qui se déguise en squelette... Il veut sûrement faire peur aux gens. Mais en tous cas, il est vachement grand! Alors...  
Naria: Konnichiwa! Anata no namae wa?  
Brook: Yohohoho! Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Brook desu. Anata...  
Naria (se souvient du conseil de Robin): Euh... Nami?  
Nami: Hai? ( voit Brook et comprend aussitôt) HYE!  
Brook: ITAI!  
Naria: C'était vraiment nécessaire?!  
Nami: Nani?  
Naria: Euh... Arigatô!  
(Nami sourit, Naria aussi)  
Donc, le robot, Franky, et l'homme-squelette, Brook. Je crois que c'était lui qui jouait du violon quand Luffy et Usopp m'apprenaient leur chanson... Binkusu no sake wo... Raah! Je l'ai encore dans la tête! Bah, pas grave, elle est bien. Mais ça risque de me gêner quand je devrai réfléchir... On va éviter d'y penser...  
Luffy: SHIMA!  
Robin: Naria, il dit qu'on est arrivé aux abords de ton île.  
Naria: Où ça? Où ça? Je veux voir!  
(Naria cours vers l'avant du bateau, et s'accroche au bord, en cherchant son île des yeux)  
Naria: Là! C'est chez moi! Je vois les arbres, ma maison! Mon jardin! Je vais montrer ça à tout le monde!... Oh non! La plage! Il faut pas aller là-bas! Vite! Les prévenir!  
Naria: Robin! Robin!


	15. Récompense!

PDV Naria  
Robin: Naria? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
Naria: On doit surtout pas mettre le bateau ici! C'est dangereux!  
Robin: Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas?  
Naria: Des pièges! Des pièges partout sur la plage! Tu vois les traces là-bas? C'est les déclencheurs! Je sais où on peut mettre le bateau en sécurité! Dis à Nami de suivre la direction que je lui montrerai! S'il te plaît!  
Robin: D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'affole pas. Je vais la chercher.  
(Robin part chercher Nami, qui arrive aussitôt)

PDV équipage  
Nami: Naria! C'est bon, montre-moi où aller!... Robin, tu peux lui traduire?  
Robin: Bien sûr. (Traduit ce qu'a dit Nami à Naria)  
(Naria pointe un petit endroit à côté de la plage)  
Nami: On va là-bas? Tu es sûre?  
Naria (après avoir écouté la traduction de Robin): Oui!  
Nami: Alors on y va! Franky, 20 degrés à babord!  
Franky: Yosha!  
Luffy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nami? On va pas sur l'île?!  
Nami: Bien sûr que si! Mais Naria a dit qu'il y avait des pièges partout sur la plage! On évite juste cet endroit là!  
Luffy: Haaa, j'ai eu peur! J'ai cru qu'on allait rater les restaurants de viande!  
Nami: Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, hein? Franchement... C'est bon, on va s'arrêter là-bas. Franky! Commence à manoeuvrer pour qu'on s'arrête juste devant le trou entre les arbres!  
Franky: Compris! On va SUPER arriver dans deux minutes!  
Nami: Je préviens les autres qu'on arrive.  
(Deux minutes plus tard, l'équipage descend du Sunny)  
Robin: C'est un joli petit coin de verdure, ici.  
Nami: Comment ça se fait que seul cet endroit ne soit pas truffé de piège?  
Robin (écoute Naria):... C'est l'entrée de chez Naria.  
Luffy: C'est chez Naria? Cool! Hé, Naria! Y'a de la viande, chez toi?  
Sanji: On est chez Mademoiselle Naria~? Vraiment~?  
Robin: C'est juste l'entrée. Elle dit que sa maison se trouve un peu plus loin. Mais il faut bien la suivre, ou avoir un bon sens d'orientation.  
Sanji: T'as entendu, Marimo? Tu nous lâches pas d'une semelle!  
Zoro: Je fais toujours c'que j'veux! J'ai le droit d'aller faire un tour avant d'aller rejoindre les autres!  
Nami: Ne vous battez pas chez les autres, vous deux! Alors Naria, c'est par où, chez toi?  
(Naria écoute la traduction de Robin en marchant, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, montre la forêt et commence à courir en criant quelque chose à Robin, qui sourit du coup)  
Robin: Elle nous demande de faire une course. Elle prévient aussi que c'est tout droit à partir d'ici.  
Luffy: Ah bon? Eh bah alors dépêchons-nous de la rattraper!  
Usopp: Ouais! Elle a pris de l'avance, mais je peux courir bien plus vite et bien plus longtemps!  
Sanji: Je vais rattraper Mademoiselle Naria~! Et elle va me donner une récompense~!  
Luffy: Si je gagne, elle me donne de la viande, non? Yosh, j'vais gagner!  
Nami: Moi, je ne participe pas. Qui va marcher avec moi?  
Brook: Ce genre de choses ne m'intéressent pas. Je marche aussi.  
Franky: Allez-y! Moi je vais SUPER marcher avec eux!  
Zoro: Franchement, à quoi ça sert de faire ça?  
Chopper: Moi, je vais avec eux! Oï, attendez-moi!  
Robin: Je vais rester avec vous aussi.  
(du côté des coureurs)  
Luffy: Yoshaaa! Je vais gagner la viande!  
Usopp: J'vais y arriver avant toi!  
Chopper: Oooï! Tout le monde! Attendez-moi!  
Sanji (les yeux en coeurs): Je vais gagner et Mademoiselle Naria va me donner une récompense~...  
Usopp: Hé! On va courir encore longtemps comme ça?!  
Sanji: Jusqu'à-ce qu'on aperçoive Mademoiselle Naria prête à donner sa récompense~!  
Luffy: Ouais! La bouffe sera à moi!  
Sanji: Je parle pas de bouffe, abruti!  
Usopp: Ah ouais, je vois de quoi tu veux parler! Pervers!  
Chopper: Tu n'as pas peur de recommencer à saigner du nez avec ce genre de récompense?!  
Sanji: Je peux très bien me contrôler devant elle, ne t'inquiète pas, Chopper! J'ai hâte de la retrouver~!  
Luffy: Oï! Je vois Naria qui court devant nous! Oï! Naria! Prépare la bouffe!  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Nariaaa~! J'arriiive~!  
(Naria se retourne et fait de grands signes en souriant)  
(Du côté de ceux qui marchent)  
Brook: Dites, vous croyez qu'ils sont déjà arrivés?  
Franky: Je sais pas, mais est-ce que c'est encore loin?  
Robin: On s'est déjà bien enfoncés dans la forêt...  
Nami: On peut pas être perdus, on va tout droit, c'est ce que Naria a dit, non? Tiens et en parlant de se perdre, où est Zoro?  
Brook: Je crois qu'il a voulu prendre un raccourci, et ensuite je ne l'ai plus revu.  
Nami: Cet abruti! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut prendre comme raccourci alors qu'on va tout droit?!  
Brook: Yohohoho! Doit-on faire demi-tour et aller le chercher, Nami-san?  
Nami: Non! Il a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul! Bon, maintenant, on se dépêche de rejoindre Naria!

PDV Naria  
Naria: Robin! Au premier qui arrive chez moi! C'est facile, c'est tout droit maintenant! Amenez-vous!  
C'est l'occasion de détendre l'atmosphère! Et puis, comme ça, ils auront moins d'énergie s'ils veulent venir jouer dans le jardin! C'est parti! Wow! Je les entends déjà derrière! Ils vont pas déjà me dépasser?! Voilà, je me rends invisible, comme ça ils vont croire que je suis super loin! Raah, mais ils sont de plus en plus près! Ils vont m'entendre! Et c'est fatiguant de faire ça en même temps de courir... Bon, on arrête, ça suffit! Ahh! Ils sont marrants! Héhooo! Je suis là! Dépêchez-vous! On arrive bientôt! C'est bon, je vois la maison! Haaa, ce que c'est bon de revoir la maison... Ah! Ils arrivent! Alors? Qui a gagné? Ah! C'est toi! Je m'y attendais un peu...

PDV ceux qui courent  
Luffy: Regardez! Naria s'est arrêtée! On est arrivés!  
Usopp: Yosha! On va dire que Naria, c'est la ligne d'arrivée!  
Luffy: OK! À moi la bouffe!  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Nariaaa~! OK! J'y vais à fond! (pense) Franchement, j'ai été poursuivi par les travelots et j'ai survécu, ils pensaient quand même pas pouvoir me battre!  
(À la dernière minute, Sanji prend la tête de la course et... GAGNE!OUAIIIS!... Bah quoi? C'est pas parce que je suis le narrateur que j'ai pas le droit de vivre l'histoire aussi!)  
Luffy: Naaaaan! J'veux la bouffe!  
Usopp: Ha, Il y a des fois où il faut savoir admettre sa défaite, Luffy...  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Nariaaa~! Je suis prêt à recevoir ma récompense!  
(Sanji s'approche-dangereusement xD- de Naria, qui souriait -en fermant les yeux, pour préciser-)

PDV Naria  
Je suis contente que tu gagnes! J'aurais été contente aussi si ça avait été Usopp ou Luffy, mais eux c'est pas mes coéquipiers. Quand j'aurai appris à me battre, on fera l'équipe la plus forte de l'équipage! T'es d'accord, hein? Ah, ouais, t'es forcément d'accord, c'est toi qui as dem... Wow!


	16. L'ingrédient secret

PDV Naria  
Je suis contente que tu gagnes! J'aurais été contente aussi si ça avait été Usopp ou Luffy, mais eux c'est pas mes coéquipiers. Quand j'aurai appris à me battre, on fera l'équipe la plus forte de l'équipage! T'es d'accord, hein? Ah, ouais, t'es forcément d'accord, c'est toi qui as dem... Wow! C'est quoi sur ma bouche?! HYAAA! Aïe... Ah, c'était Sanji! Mais qu'est-ce que t'essayais de faire?! Aaah... Il me refait peur... Je devrais pas avoir peur, c'est mon coéquipier... La preuve, il m'aide à me relever!... Je demanderai à Robin ce qu'il faisait. Elle doit savoir! Bon, oublions pour l'instant, entrez! J'espère que personne n'est venu voler la maison! J'espère aussi que j'ai eu le temps de déposer des provisions ici... Oui! J'ai eu le temps! Parfait! Quand les autres vont arriver, ils vont avoir droit à un repas de fête! Ah, j'ai promis aussi de montrer l'ingrédient secret à Sanji. Bien, ça va pas être long, le temps que les autres arrivent. Bon, préparons la fiole, et c'est parti!  
Naria: Sanji!  
Sanji: Hai, Naria misu~!  
Viens par là, on va chercher l'ingrédient secret! D'abord je lui montre comment on le prend, ensuite il goûtera un peu. Alors, où est la clé de la porte?... Là. J'espère que c'est pas trop tard... Non, ça va. Tiens, Sanji n'a pas l'air de comprendre... Tant pis, il verra par lui-même! Regarde bien! Il vient de là, le goût des biscuits!

PDV Sanji  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Naria~! Je suis prêt à recevoir ma récompense!  
Encore un peu! Encore un peu!... J'ai réussi! J'ai ma récompense! Yatta! Merci, Mademoiselle Nariaaa~! Mais... Mademoiselle Naria?! Elle est tombée?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?! Elle ne s'est pas fait mal? Non, ça va, elle n'a rien... J'ai eu peur... Relève-toi, Mademoiselle Naria. Elle sourit, donc tout va bien... Ah, on peut entrer?  
Usopp: Cool! On peut entrer!  
Luffy: J'espère qu'il y a de la viande à l'intérieur!  
Sanji: Oï, on va entrer dans la demeure d'une Lady, alors vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir!  
Usopp: Ouais, ouais... Ah, au fait, elle est toute seule chez elle?  
Luffy: Hein? Pourquoi?  
Usopp: Bah, si ça se trouve, elle vit avec plein de gens qui n'aiment pas qu'on visite leur maison pendant leur absence...  
Sanji: Abruti, regarde. Y'a personne ici à part nous, et on voit qu'un lit, ça doit être celui de Mademoiselle Naria. Donc elle vit forcément seule.  
Usopp: Ah ouais... Mais Robin a dit qu'elle détestait être seule, au point de ne pas en dormir. Comment elle fait?  
Sanji: Elle doit sortir souvent, ou alors c'est parce qu'elle a toujours été seule et que maintenant elle supporte moins la solitude...  
Usopp: Oh, regardez! C'est quoi à côté de son oreiller?  
Sanji: On ne fouille pas dans les affaires d'une femme!  
Usopp: Mais je regarde juste!  
Naria: Sanji!  
Sanji: Oui, Mademoiselle Naria~!  
Elle me fait signe de la suivre... Peut-être qu'elle veut encore un baiser?! J'arrive, Mademoiselle Nariaaa~! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte~? Un endroit calme~? J'arrive tout de suite~!... Mais... C'est un jardin? Quelles drôles de fleurs... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mademoiselle Nariaa~? Ah, oui, d'accord, je viens~!... C'est un flacon vide, dans sa main? On dirait qu'elle prend l'eau de la rosée du matin qui sont sur les fleurs... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà senti ce parfum quelque part... Si elle prend l'eau de toutes ces fleurs, elle doit facilement remplir son flacon!... Oui? Le flacon? Je dois le boire? D'accord, si c'est une Lady qui me le demande... Mais! Cette eau! Elle a presque le même goût que les biscuits! Est-ce que c'est ça, l'ingrédient qu'elle voulait me montrer? De l'eau de rosée d'une fleur spéciale? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fleur? En la lui montrant, elle devrait comprendre ma question.  
Sanji (montre une des fleurs): C'est quoi?  
Naria (hoche la tête pour signifier qu'elle a compris, montre la fleur): Naria.  
Comment ça, Naria? C'est ton nom, ça, je me trompe? Tu as donné ton nom à une fleur? C'est tellement mignon, Mademoiselle~!

PDV Luffy et Usopp  
Luffy: Alors, Usopp? T'as trouvé de la bouffe en fouillant?  
Usopp: Je fouille pas, j'vous dis! Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il y avait à côté de son oreiller! Si ça se trouve, c'est un den den mushi qui nous enregistre en ce moment même!  
Luffy: Naan?! Fais voir!  
Usopp: Je suis pas sûr, mais ça pourrait être un truc dans ce genre là... Attend... Non, c'est juste une peluche... Une peluche? Naria dort avec une peluche?  
Luffy: Sérieux? J'aurais jamais cru!  
Usopp: Maintenant, on sait comment elle a pu vivre toute seule alors qu'elle n'aime pas la solitude... Il a pas grand chose de spécial, ce machin, c'est juste un bonhomme, ça n'a même pas de visage!  
(Sanji rentre dans la pièce avec Naria, qui a rempli son flacon d'eau de rosée)  
Sanji: Oï, les gars, je vais dans la cuisine avec Mademoiselle Naria, on va préparer un truc à manger, et elle va m'apprendre à faire ses biscuits...  
(Naria voit Usopp avec la peluche, pose doucement l'eau de rosée et se dépêche de lui prendre des mains sa trouvaille)  
Sanji: Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?! Je vous avais dit de pas fouiller dans ses affaires!  
Usopp: Mais on a trouvé ça bizarre, alors on a voulu savoir ce que c'était!  
Sanji (se tourne vers Naria): Ah bon? Et c'est quoi?  
Usopp: Euh... On a pas vraiment eu le temps de voir ce que...  
Luffy: C'est une peluche!  
Usopp: Luffy! Tais-toi!  
Luffy: Bah quoi?  
Sanji: Tu disais, Usopp?!  
Usopp: Euh... Nan, rien!  
Sanji (après avoir puni Usopp): Donc... Mademoiselle Naria? Pourquoi as-tu une peluche?  
Naria:...  
Sanji (montre la peluche): C'est quoi?  
Naria:... Doudou...  
Sanji: Doudou? C'est ton doudou?  
Usopp: Tu veux que ce soit quoi d'autre?  
Sanji: Toi, si t'avais pas fouillé, j'aurais jamais eu à demander, alors tu la fermes!  
Luffy: J'ai faim! T'avais pas dit que vous feriez à manger?  
Sanji: Si, mais dès que je vous laisse seuls, vous faites n'importe quoi! Alors ça sera pour plus tard!  
Nami (frappe à la porte): Bonjour! On est bien arrivé chez Naria?  
Sanji: Nami chérie~! Venez, on est là!  
Luffy: Ouais! Venez! On va manger!  
Brook: Yohohohoho! Avec toute cette marche, je commençais à avoir l'estomac dans les talons! Bien que je n'aie pas d'estomac, comme je suis un squelette! Yohohohoho!  
Robin: Où est Naria?  
Sanji: Elle était là il y a une minute... Mademoiselle Naria?  
Naria (qui revient, toujours avec son doudou): Oui!  
Nami: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la main?  
Luffy: C'est son doudou!  
Nami: Son "doudou"? Elle a un doudou?  
Robin (qui a écouté Naria): Oui, ça l'aide à dormir. Et elle insiste pour qu'on ne croie pas qu'elle est toujours une enfant.  
Luffy: Ah bon? D'accord!  
Sanji: Bien sûr que ce n'est plus une enfant. (Son regard descend et ses yeux se transforment en coeurs - ceci est un regard de pervers de niveau 6!) On peut clairement le voir, non~?!  
Usopp: Elle veut certainement pas dire "enfant" dans ce sens là!  
Luffy: Il est où Zoro?  
Franky: Il s'est SUPER perdu en chemin.  
Luffy: Hahaha! Il va sûrement pas tarder! Hé! C'est quoi ça? Du sirop?  
Sanji: Touche pas à ça!

PDV Naria  
Bon! Je vais déposer l'eau de fleur dans le placard et aider Sanji à la cuisine... On est de retour, vous deux! Luffy, tu dois avoir faim, et Usopp... Usopp?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?! Rends ça tout de suite! Non mais! Toucher à mon doudou, ça se fait pas! Où t'es allé chercher ça?! Merci Sanji, bien fait! Hein?..  
Sanji (montre la peluche): ...Nanisore?  
Il doit vouloir demander ce que c'est... Il sait pas? Bah reste plus qu'à lui dire...  
Naria:... Doudou...  
Sanji: Doudou?  
Bah oui, mon doudou! Tu sais pas c'que c'est? L'autre abruti qui faisait du feu partout "pour le fun", il l'a vu aussi, pourtant il savait ce que c'était! Encore heureux qu'il était sympa et qu'il a rien dit...Mais Robin a dit qu'il était mort, et le vieux aussi... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je demanderai tout à l'heure... Pour l'instant, Je vais sortir le nécessaire pour faire un truc à manger, et aussi le matériel pour faire les biscuits!  
Sanji: Naria misu?  
Tiens? Il y a un problème?  
Naria: Hai!  
Je suis là! Je suis là! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Ah, tiens, vous êtes arrivés?  
Robin: Qu'est-ce que c'est, dans ta main?  
Naria: C'est quelque chose qui m'aide à dormir. Ne va pas croire que je dors avec, hein? Je ne suis plus une enfant!  
Robin (sourit): Si tu le dis. Je vais l'expliquer aux autres, ils se demandent justement pourquoi tu as ça avec toi.  
Naria: Et aussi, je veux te poser plein de questions. Je pourrai les poser quand je vous ferai faire le tour de l'île?  
Robin: Bien sûr.  
Naria: Ah, et il manque pas Marimo?  
Robin: Si, il s'est perdu dans la forêt.  
Naria: Euh... Dans la forêt? Je sais bien qu'en chemin, vous avez dû voir beaucoup d'arbres, mais c'est juste autour de ma maison, pour éviter qu'on sache où j'habite. Tout le monde fait ça ici, on use de différents stratagèmes pour se cacher s'il y a un problème. Si on va plus loin, on atterrit dans la ville, et là, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'y retrouve jamais. Je vais le chercher.  
Robin: Tu sais qu'il ne te suivra pas facilement, n'est-ce pas?  
Naria:... Dans ce cas j'ai besoin d'un ou deux volontaires pour venir avec moi. Tu peux demander pour moi, s'il te plaît?  
Robin: Bien sûr.


	17. Petite balade en ville

PDV équipage  
Luffy: Si on doit pas toucher, c'est quoi?  
Sanji: Un ingrédient pour les biscuits. C'est l'ingédient secret dont Mademoiselle Naria nous a parlé. C'est indispensable si tu veux manger des biscuits aussi bons qu'hier, alors t'y touches pas!  
Luffy: Ah bon? D'accord!  
Robin: Je crois qu'on a un problème. Il concerne Zoro.  
Usopp: Le fait qu'il s'est perdu? Quoi, il y a des pièges dans la forêt?  
Robin: Justement, il n'y a pas de forêt. Ce sont seulement des arbres dont Naria se sert pour camoufler sa maison. Elle dit que tous les habitants de l'île font ça. Ce serait pour se protéger en cas d'invasion de l'île ou autre. Apparemment, s'il se perd du côté des arbres, il arrive dans la ville, et dans ce cas, Naria ne garantit pas son retour de sitôt.  
Luffy: Il faut aller le chercher alors!  
Robin: Oui, Naria y a pensé. Mais comme elle a pensé aussi au fait qu'il n'allait sûrement pas la suivre aussi simplement, elle demande un ou deux volontaires pour l'aider. Et elle en profitera peut-être pour faire faire le tour de l'île aux volontaires. Bien sûr, j'imagine que ceux qui resteront ici auront le droit de visiter plus tard.  
Sanji: Je viens avec toi, Mademoiselle Nariaaa~!  
Usopp: Le grand Usopp vient avec vous pour vous protéger en cas de souci! Comptez sur moi!  
Nami: Bien, nous avons nos deux volontaires. Allez-y, nous, on va rester là bien sagement.  
Usopp: C'est bien... Mais qui va nous traduire ce que dit Naria si Robin ne vient pas?  
Sanji: Tu sais parler avec des gestes, non? On peut largement se débrouiller avec ça.  
Usopp: Ah ouais, c'est une possibilité... Bon, on va chercher Zoro?  
Sanji: Ouais... Cette saleté de tronche de pelouse, il nous causera des ennuis jusqu'au bout...  
(un peu plus tard, sur la route menant chez Naria)

PDV Sanji et Usopp  
Usopp: Il s'est perdu à peu près vers où, Zoro?  
Sanji: Comment tu veux que je le sache? On courait quand il s'est fait la malle... Pour recevoir la douce récompense de Mademoiselle Naria... (repense à sa récompense et fais une tête... spéciale)  
Usopp: Ouais, c'est vrai... Si je comprends bien, Naria va nous guider jusqu'à la ville, et on se séparera pour le chercher. C'est ça?  
Sanji: Abruti, seule Mademoiselle Naria connaît cette ville. Tu veux créer encore plus de problèmes en nous perdant nous aussi?  
Usopp: Non, mais si on reste groupé, ça va être plus long de le retrouver.  
Sanji: On va profiter de la ville pour refaire des provisions pour le navire, tant qu'on est là. (illustre ses propos par gestes)Ce n'est pas dérangeant, Mademoiselle Naria?... Mademoiselle Naria?  
Usopp: Ah! Elle est là-bas!... Mais pourquoi elle court? Oï, Naria!

PDV Naria  
Alors, qui vient avec moi? Ah, Sanji a l'air d'être de la partie... Et Usopp aussi! Parfait! Je pensais pas que Usopp voudrait chercher Marimo avec nous! Parfait! Allons-y! Tiens, pendant qu'ils discutent, je vais essayer de voir tout ce que je peux faire avec mon pouvoir... Si je peux leur montrer ce que je veux... Est-ce que je contrôle leur cerveau? Premier test: Sanji, arrête-toi et fais un gros câlin à Usopp!... Non, je ne contrôle pas leur cerveau... Leurs yeux peut-être?... Ou encore mieux, leur mémoire visuelle! Si je peux voir ce qu'ils ont vu un jour dans leur vie, alors ça veut dire que je peux connaître le passé de tout le monde en un clin d'oeil! Voyons voir... Usopp, qu'est-ce que tu as vu quand je montrais l'eau de fleur à Sanji?... Génial, ça marche!... Tu es allé chercher mon doudou à côté de mon lit! Fouineur! Bon, le passé c'est le passé... Tiens, et si je regardais ce que Sanji a vu quand je... Ah, on est arrivé en ville! Mais... Y'a personne? Même pas l'ombre d'un adulte! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Je dois aller voir la Loi tout de suite! Mais comment j'en parle à Usopp et Sanji?... Par gestes? Oh et puis tant pis! Je les retrouverai plus tard! Alors, vite, la maison de la Loi, c'est à gauche!  
Usopp: Oï, Naria!  
Oh, c'est pas possible! Vous avez qu'à me suivre! Venez! On doit vite se rendre chez la Loi!...D'ailleurs, je devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, la plaisanterie a assez duré... Daïni, J'arrive!

PDV Sanji et Usopp  
Usopp: Oï, Naria!  
Sanji: Je crois qu'on doit la suivre.  
Usopp: Elle veut encore faire une course? Elle n'est jamais fatiguée?!  
Sanji: On voit à son expression que quelque chose ne va pas! Dépêche-toi ou on va la perdre!  
Usopp: Ouais, j'arrive!  
(après avoir suivi Naria pendant dix minutes, elle s'arrête devant une grande maison)  
Usopp: C'est là qu'on allait? Cette maison, elle est au moins aussi grande que celle de Kaya à Syrup!  
Sanji: Ouais, si tu le dis. (s'adresse à Naria, en accompagnant ses mots par des gestes) Où est-ce qu'on est, ici?  
(Naria répond par gestes, que Sanji comprend tant bien que mal)  
Usopp: Elle dit qu'on est où?  
Sanji: J'ai pas tout compris, mais on est chez quelqu'un d'important. Sûrement la Loi dont parlait Robin d'amour.  
Usopp: J'espère qu'il est sympa, parce que ça se voit qu'on est des adultes!  
Sanji: Moi oui, mais toi, tu as le même âge que Mademoiselle Naria. (sourit)T'es toujours un enfant!  
Usopp: Si je suis toujours un enfant ici, sur Grand Line, je suis le grand Usopp à qui tu dois le respect!  
Sanji (qui décryptait les gestes de Naria au lieu d'écouter Usopp): Ouais, bien sûr. Sinon Naria dit qu'elle entre seule, et qu'elle nous appellera s'il y a un problème.  
Usopp: OK! On monte la garde ici!  
(Naria sourit, et passe totalement à côté de la grande porte d'entrée)  
Usopp: Euh... Elle entre ou elle s'amuse, là?  
Sanji: Je ne sais pas, mais t'as intérêt à parler mieux que ça au sujet de Mademoiselle Naria!  
(Sanji et Usopp regardent tous les deux Naria, qui pose une main sur un barreau déformé de la grille. Le barreau tombe, et Naria, fine comme elle est, sauf peut-être le buste, mais osef, passe sans problème)  
Usopp: Ah, je vois. Elle ne doit pas être ici normalement. C'est super ingénieux de mettre un seul faux barreau. Je suis sûr que nous, on ne peut pas passer par ce trou.  
Sanji: Par contre, en se précipitant, elle a oublié de remettre le barreau. Je vais le faire.  
(Sanji essaye de prendre le barreau, sans succès)  
Sanji: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Il reste cloué à terre!  
(Sanji, sans faire attention, tire un peu le barreau vers lui, qui remonte et se replace tout seul)  
Sanji: Wow! Je crois que c'est plus qu'un simple faux barreau...  
Usopp: J'ai vu. Le barreau fonctionne comme une sorte de levier. Il est solidement fixé en bas, mais il est fait exprès pour que le moindre choc le fasse tomber ou remonter. C'est Naria qui a construit ça?  
Sanji: C'est possible. Mais l'important, c'est d'être à disposition si elle crie ou nous appelle. Compris?  
Usopp: Dire qu'on était sorti à la base pour aller chercher Zoro...  
Zoro: Oï! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux?  
Usopp: Tiens, te voilà! Naria est là-dedans, et on monte la garde ici.  
Zoro: ... Usopp, tu saurais pas par où c'est finalement, chez elle?  
Usopp: Bah, en fait, on sait pas vraiment où on est nous-même, parce qu'on a suivi Naria jusqu'ici. On était parti pour te ramener, au départ.  
Zoro:... Je vais faire un tour. Appelez-moi si vous...  
Naria (dans la maison, hurle de toutes ses forces): SANJI!  
(Sanji, sans réfléchir, saute par dessus la barrière, suivi de Zoro, la main sur ses sabres)

PDV Naria  
On va s'amuser un peu... Vous croyez que je vais passer par la porte? Trop facile! Regardez et apprenez!... Voilà, le barreau est tombé, Daïni va sûrement être surpris de voir le signal du barreau s'activer en pleine matinée... Et il va l'être encore plus quand je vais tout lui raconter! Mais avant, lui demander pourquoi y'a pas un enfant dans les rues... Normalement ils sont tous dehors, à faire leur petit boulot et à vanter telle ou telle marchandise... Ah, le salon de môssieur la Loi! Eh bah, ils sont là, tous les gens! Même les adultes sont au rendez-vous! Tous à genoux... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Une prière pour l'ancienne Loi? On l'a déjà fait, ça, il y a deux mois! Ils ont l'air de tous avoir le même truc dans les mains... Si je descendais aller voir?...Non! Qui c'est?! C'est pas un habitant! Il est venu envahir l'île? Tout seul? Ah non, j'en vois d'autres... Les pièges de la plage étaient pas déclenchés pourtant... Et par où est-ce qu'ils sont venus? Je n'ai pas vu de bateau quand on est arrivé... L'autre côté de l'île peut-être? Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je dois leur demander ce qui se passe et d'où ils viennent... Disparition pour l'autre étranger! Voilà, je peux descendre tranquille... Pas de bruit... Tiens, salut ô toi, petit enfant sage qui a pris la peine de lever les yeux et de me voir. Mais s'il te plaît, tais-toi, ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis là! Tu le sais que j'ai un pouvoir qui me fait disparaître, non? Bah, t'as compris, c'est l'essentiel... Maintenant que je suis plus près, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans les mains?... Des cadenas?! Mais c'est des menottes sur vos poignets?! C'est ce type qui vous a fait ça?!  
Type: Doko de on'nanoko o oshiete!


	18. Perturbateur

PDV Naria  
C'est bien un étranger! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin?! Il lève un truc... On dirait un serpent... C'est un fouet! Non, pas par là! Non!  
Naria: Aïe!  
Type: Nani? Koto wa nanideshita ka?  
Il recommence! Non, je dois pas crier encore, il va me griller! Son fouet! Non! C'est enroulé autour de moi! La disparition sert plus à rien maintenant!... C'est moi ou il est surpris de me voir? ...Son expression a changé...  
Type: Pāfekuto. Anata ga kita, Naria...  
Il connaît mon nom?! C'est pas bon, ça! Sanji! Usopp!  
Naria: Sanji! Usopp!  
Type (serre plus fort son fouet): Watashi wa anata o sagashite ita. Anata wa hijō ni yūyōdearu to shite iru, anata ga shitte iru.  
Aïe, ça fait trop mal... J'ai pas crié assez fort... Aaah... Je saigne à cause de ce truc... Oh non, il est pas tout seul... Je sens que je vais m'évanouir...  
Naria (hurlant de toutes ses forces): SANJI!  
(Deux grandes vitres se brisent, Zoro et Sanji font leur entrée, assez théâtrale, je l'avoue)  
Sanji: Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mademoiselle Naria?...MADEMOISELLE NARIA!  
Zoro: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on baisse sa garde, ero-cook!  
Usopp (qui est passé par un des trous de la vitre): WAAA! Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!  
Sanji: Toi, tu vas chercher les autres! Je m'occupe de ça! Dépêche-toi!  
Usopp: O-O-OK!  
(Usopp sort en vitesse et court dans la ville)

PDV Usopp  
Hyaaa! D'abord on retrouve Zoro, maintenant on voit plein de gens enchaînés et un grand type menaçant qui tient Naria! Par où c'est, la maison?! Là-bas! Je vois les arbres et le toit! Mais...Luffy?

PDV ceux qui sont restés à la maison  
Luffy: Bon, bah moi je vais voir à quoi ressemble cette ville! J'espère qu'il y a plein de restaurants...  
Nami: Non! Tu restes ici! On va finir par perdre tout le monde!  
Luffy:T'inquiète, je ne pars pas d'ici!  
Nami: Dit-il en passant la porte...  
Robin: Je pense avoir compris où il voulait en venir...  
Franky: J'ai SUPER compris moi aussi!  
(tout le monde sort voir où va Luffy)  
Luffy: Hé, tout le monde! Vous voyez, je suis pas parti!  
Brook: Yohohohoho! Luffy-san est sur le toit de la maison de Naria-san!  
Luffy: On voit plein de trucs d'ici! Y'a plein de maisons qui ressemlent à celle-ci, mais y'a personne nulle part!  
Robin: Personne, tu dis?  
Luffy: Ouais! AH! Par contre, je vois une super grande maison bizarre, venez voir!  
(Tout le monde s'apprête à monter, quand Usopp arrive)  
Usopp: Luffy!  
Luffy: Oï, Usopp! Où ils sont, les autres?  
Usopp: C'est très grave! Naria s'est faite kidnapper!  
Nami:Luffy! À qui tu parles?  
Luffy: C'est Usopp! Il dit que Naria est en danger! Faut y aller!  
Franky: Quoi?! Et les autres?  
Luffy: Usopp! On arrive! Zoro et Sanji, Ils sont passés où?  
Usopp: Zoro s'occupe des habitants et Sanji essaye de libérer Naria! Vite! On doit y aller avant que ça finisse mal! Ils sont tous dans la maison de la Loi! Suivez-moi!  
Luffy: OK! On arrive! Hé tout le monde! On va suivre Usopp! Les autres ont des problèmes!  
(quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde suit Usopp en courant à travers la ville, PDV les sauveteurs)  
Nami: Usopp! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Naria?  
Usopp: Elle a été capturée par un type qui tenait des tas de gens enchaînés, des habitants sûrement! J'ai vu plusieurs gars derrière lui, Zoro et Sanji s'en chargent. Nous, on doit aller libérer Naria!  
Luffy: OK!... Donc faut faire sa fête à qui?!  
Usopp: Tu m'as pas écouté... On doit passer incognito! C'est là! On est arrivé!  
Luffy: Waaah! C'est la grande maison que j'ai vue du toit! Bon, on entre?  
Usopp: Non! Pas par là! On va nous voir! Naria a un système pour passer. Regardez.  
(Usopp montre le mécanisme du barreau à tout le petit monde)  
Nami: C'est bien... Mais comment on passe? On ne peut clairement pas rentrer par là, nous!  
Robin: Cela nous montre à quel point Naria est petite et fine... pourtant elle a dix-neuf ans.  
Usopp: Oui, mais pas d'inquiétude! Le grand Usopp-sama va vous faire entrer!  
(Usopp pousse un deuxième barreau, juste à côté du premier, puis trois autres ensuite, pour Franky)  
Luffy: Waa! Usopp, tu es génial!  
Franky: Tu es SUPER!  
Chopper (tu l'avais oublié celui-là, hein?): Trop fort, Usopp!  
Usopp: Hahahaa! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le grand Usopp-sama! (pense) Surtout que ces barreaux étaient comme ça depuis le début...  
(Ils entrent, se faufilent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grande demeure de la Loi)  
Nami: On dirait qu'on est entré par la porte. C'est un hall d'entrée...  
Robin: Naria doit passer par ici très souvent pour que la Loi pense à lui faire une entrée pareille...  
Usopp: Zoro et Sanji ont directement explosé la grande fenêtre de devant, ils sont dans une salle immense avec des tas de gens enchaînés, et bien sûr, le kidnappeur de Naria, et ses sbires. Ils ont l'air plutôt balèzes, alors faut faire bien attention...  
Luffy: Ouais! Donc je vais aller défoncer ce gars et vous, vous allez chercher Naria!  
Nami: Luffy! Non! Zoro et Sanji s'en chargent! Pas la peine d'aller encore compliquer leoses!  
Luffy: Les gars, j'arrive! YAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Robin: J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Suivons-le.

PDV Zoro et Sanji  
Zoro: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ce type?!  
Sanji: Il contrôle le haki... ou est-ce que c'est un fruit du démon?  
Type louche: Vous vous méprenez. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.  
Sanji: Tu maltraites et enlèves une femme, qui se trouve être ma fiancée! Tu es MON ennemi!  
Type louche: Ah bon? C'est ta fiancée? Tu choisis très mal tes fréquentations, mon ami. Cette fille vous manipule.  
Sanji: Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles devant moi?! Où est-ce que tu l'as emmenée?!  
Type louche: Avec son ami, celui qui vit ici. Je crois que c'est le chef de l'île, ai-je tort?  
Sanji: Je me fous de ce gars! Relâche Mademoiselle Naria ou je te jure que ta mort va être lente et douloureuse!  
Type louche (esquisse un demi sourire): Mademoiselle Naria? Elle a donc droit a tant d'honneurs? Mais j'ai besoin d'elle et de son pouvoir.  
Zoro: Son fruit du démon? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça?  
Type louche: Elle possède un fruit du démon? C'est avantageux, mais je ne parle pas de ce pouvoir là. Je parle d'un pouvoir plus grand encore. Celui qui vous a déjà vaincu tous les deux.


	19. Le second?

Type louche: Elle possède un fruit du démon? C'est avantageux, mais je ne parle pas de ce pouvoir là. Je parle d'un pouvoir plus grand encore. Celui qui vous a déjà vaincu tous les deux. (pointe Sanji) Ou au moins, toi.  
Sanji: Le pouvoir de l'amour? Comment peux-tu te servir de ce pouvoir là?!  
Type louche: Le pouvoir de L'amour? Je connais une femme qui le possède dèjà. Le pouvoir que détient cette fille est bien plus précieux. Sans qu'elle s'en serve, on peut le déceler avec la façon dont elle se comporte.  
Zoro: Comment ça?  
Type louche: Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué qu'elle se comporte comme une enfant, alors qu'elle a tout d'une adulte?  
Zoro: Dans l'équipage, y'en a des aussi âgés qu'elle, et qui sont aussi des gamins! Pour nous, c'est quasiment normal!  
Type louche: Ah, vraiment? Vous devriez connaître le pouvoir de Naria alors...  
Sanji: Allez, accouche ou je t'explose!  
Type louche: Pas la peine de s'é verrez par vous même si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps.  
Type vraiment louche: Chef second! C'est bon, on a réussi à mettre la petite en lieu sûr, avec l'autre. On peut y aller?  
Type bigrement louche: Ouais! Mell-sama! On aime pas cet endroit!  
Sanji: Chef second? T'es que le second?! Il est où ton capitaine?  
Mell: Evidemment. Vous pensiez vraiment que le capitaine viendrait en personne chercher ces enfants? (entend un bruit qui se rapproche) Et pouvez-vous me dire qui fait un tel raffut?!  
Luffy:YAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Sanji: Luffy! Où sont les autres?!  
Zoro: Tu arrives un poil trop tard là...  
Luffy: Ah, vraiment? Vous l'avez déjà abattu?  
Mell: Monkey D. Luffy? Ah, et vous, vous devez être Sanji la jambe noire et le célèbre bretteur Zoro? Je dois avouer ne pas vous avoir reconnu.  
Luffy: T'es qui, toi?  
Mell: Je me nomme Mell. Je vous ai débarrassé de votre problème récent.  
Luffy: Quoi, tu nous as acheté à manger?! Merci! Alors à table!  
Sanji: Luffy! Il parle de Mademoiselle Naria! C'est lui qui l'a enlevé!  
Luffy: Sérieux?! Hé, toi! Tu m'as menti! Où est-ce qu'ell est?!  
Mell: Je ne t'ai pas menti. Naria est bien au chaud, à bord du navire de mon capitaine, avec son ami. Lui, par contre, je ne peux garantir sa survie.  
?: Sanji?  
(Sanji se retourne et, soudainement, se met à se boucher les oreilles)  
Sanji: Mais qui c'est?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Oh... C'est fini...  
Zoro: Qu'est-ce que t'as, ero-cook? Tu nous fais une crise de manque?  
Sanji: Marimo?! Je vois pas ta sale tronche! Je suis dans une petite salle... Y'a un type à côté de moi!  
Luffy: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'es ici, avec nous!  
Robin (qui vient d'arriver avec les autres): J'ai compris. Naria envoie un message à Sanji pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Par conséquent, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle envoie.  
Nami: Alors, Sanji? Où est-ce qu'elle est?  
Sanji: Mademoiselle Naria... C'est bon, je la vois! Elle est sur un bateau, et c'est pas le nôtre! Y'a un autre type avec elle! S'il lui fait du mal, je le tue! Vite! On doit y aller d'urgence! C'est pas loin d'ici!  
Luffy: Yosha!  
Mell: Naria vous a envoyé un message? Comme c'est touchant. Mais je doute que le capitaine vous laissera tranquillement lui enlever sa précieuse fille.  
Tous les mugiwaras: SA FILLE?!

PDV Naria  
Ouh... J'ai dormi? Mais où est-ce qu'ils m'ont emmené?... Tiens, quelqu'un me parle...  
?: Naria! Réveille-toi! On est piégés sur un bateau pirate!  
Mais... Qu'est-ce que...  
Naria: Daïni?!  
Daïni: Oui, c'est moi! Tu sais comment tu es arrivée là?  
Naria: Euh... Je me souviens plus. Désolé...  
Daïni: Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur l'île?! J'avais réussi à te faire t'enfuir sans qu'ils nous voient!  
Naria:... C'est toi qui m'a mis sur ce bout de bois et m'a fait dériver en mer?  
Daïni: Oui, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution pour que tu t'en sortes. C'est toi qu'ils voulaient. Mais j'avais oublié à ce moment là que tu ne sais pas nager... Désolé!  
Naria: C'est pas grave! Si tu savais tout ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite! J'arrive à peine à y croire moi-même! Je te raconterai ça plus tard! Plus urgent: Pourquoi est-ce que tous les habitants de l'île étaient chez toi et enchaînés?  
Daïni: C'est à cause des adultes qui sont venus nous envahir. Ils sont arrivés juste après que tu sois partie de chez moi une semaine plus tôt. Tu avais dit que tu devais aller acheter de quoi manger si je me souviens bien. Quand j'ai reçu un message qui disait que des pirates avaient réussi à déjouer les pièges de la plage, j'ai voulu t'avertir tout de suite. Tu te souviens? Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu allais chez toi, tes sacs à la main.  
Naria: Franchement, je ne m'en souviens pas... (sourit)Tu sais pourtant que j'ai la mémoire capricieuse!  
Daïni: Hé bien reste plus qu'à te le dire: je t'ai trouvé, on a couru jusque chez toi, déposé tes sacs et on est reparti pour prévenir tout le monde. Après, on a trouvé un grand morceau de bois et on est montés tous les deux dessus.  
Naria: Tous les deux? Bah pourquoi t'étais pas là alors?  
Daïni: J'ai pas fini. J'ai entendu du bruit, et c'était les pirates qui se rapprochaient. Je suis descendu, je t'ai poussé sur le bois, que j'ai détaché du rivage ensuite. (sourit) Ils m'ont eu une semaine après.  
Naria: Mais c'est horrible! Donc tu es là depuis... Une semaine?!  
Daïni: Je n'ai pas compté les jours, mais ça doit bien faire ça. De toute façon, personne ne sait se battre sur l'île, ni tendre des pièges, comme tu le fais si bien. Personne ne peut nous aider, maintenant...  
Naria: Tu te trompes! J'ai un coéquipier qui sera ravi de nous délivrer!  
Daïni: Un coéquipier?... Il sait que tu es là, au moins?  
Naria:... Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux lui envoyer un message avec ton pouvoir à toi! S'il te plaît! Dis-lui où on est!  
Daïni: Il ne va pas reconnaître ma voix, ça ne sert à rien...  
Naria: Essaye quand même! Tu te souviens quand le vieux pirate est venu ici il y a trois ans avec tout son équipage? Il a appris sa langue à ceux qui voulaient, et tu en faisais partie, non?  
Daïni: Oui... Et alors?  
Naria: Mon coéquipier parle cette langue là! C'est un pirate aussi, et il se bat encore mieux que les pirates qui m'en veulent! (pense) Tiens, en fait... Pourquoi ils m'en veulent?  
Daïni: Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne peux rien promettre! Allons-y... Comment il s'appelle?  
Naria: Sanji! Son nom, c'est Sanji!  
Daïni: Bien. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui répondait à ce nom. Je dois lui dire quoi?  
Naria: Euh... Dis-lui d'abord que t'es la Loi, ensuite que t'es avec moi, et encore après qu'on est dans un bateau pirate!  
Daïni: Bah dis donc, tu demandes rien, toi! Mais bon... Sanji! Sanji! Watashi ga hōritsuda! Watashi wa Naria to no yo!Watashitachiha, kaizoku-sen ni aru! Watashitachi ni kite!... C'est bon, j'ai fini. On a plus qu'a attendre qu'il arrive!  
Naria: Attends! Je veux voir comment il réagit! Je vais essayer de voir à travers ses yeux... C'est bon, j'y suis! Tout le monde est là... Mais ils ne bougent pas! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à papoter entre eux?!  
Daïni: Je te l'avais dit, il ne me connaît pas. Il va certainement croire que ce message était du bluff venant des autres pirates.  
Naria: ... Si je peux voir avec ses yeux, je peux faire l'inverse!  
Daïni: Quoi, il va voir avec tes yeux? Tu peux faire ça?  
Naria: Je sais pas. Mais je veux essayer.  
Daïni: Si tu te rates, tu peux très bien montrer aux pirates qui t'en veulent que tu as un pouvoir spécial sur les yeux.  
Naria: Tu savais que mon pouvoir manipulait les yeux? Je l'ai vu seulement tout à l'heure.  
Daïni: C'est facile à deviner. Tu peux montrer ce que tu veux à qui tu veux, et tu peux même disparaître en te concentrant sur une seule personne. Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu peux disparaître pour plusieurs paires d'yeux en même temps...  
Naria: Maiis! Je veux essayer j'te dis!  
Daïni: Raah, toi, avec ton caractère de bébé...  
Naria: Je suis PAS un bébé, compris?!  
Daïni (esquisse un sourire charmeur): Ouais, si tu veux...  
Naria (rougit un peu):... J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête là, tu sais.  
Daïni: Moi j'aime bien faire ça! Surtout ta réaction juste après, tes joues deviennent rouges, je sais pas comment tu fais!  
Naria:... Je suis sûre que ça fait ça avec tout le monde...  
Daïni: Je sais pas, j'ai jamais essayé sur quelqu'un d'autre!  
Naria: Non mais je rêve?! Bon, on verra ça plus tard! Sanji d'abord!  
Daïni (boude): ...Mouais...  
Naria: C'est bon! Allez, c'est parti! Regarde Sanji!  
Daïni: Naria? Tes yeux sont différents...  
Naria: Ah, vraiment? De quoi ils ont l'air?  
Daïni: Ils sont bizarres... Mais je crois savoir pourquoi. Ils sont comment, les yeux de ton Sanji?  
Naria: Ses yeux? Petits et noirs. J'aime bien ses sourcils, ils sont tout enroulés!  
Daïni: Je vois. Tu as pris ses yeux... (refait son sourire charmeur) Je préfère les tiens!  
Naria (rougit un peu plus): Oh toi... T'as de la chance que Sanji voie tout! Sinon, je t'aurais bien assommé!  
Daïni (rigole): Oh, calme-toi, Sanji va finir par croire que je suis un ennemi!  
Naria: Oui, c'est bon, je me calme... Tiens, je vais lui montrer par gestes où on est. Et un double mime pour le coéquipier...  
Daïni: Au moins, on peut parler tranquillement. Oui, Naria, je sais qu'il n'entend pas.  
Naria: T'es gonflé de savoir plus de trucs sur mon pouvoir que moi!  
Daïni: C'est que tu ne fait pas attention à ce que tu fais. Moi par contre, je te regarde quand tu utilises ton pouvoir. J'aime bien quand tu te concentres.  
Naria (rougit encore un peu plus): ... Et moi j'aime pas quand tu dis des trucs pareils! C'est bon, j'ai fini... Attends un peu qu'il vienne me détacher et tu vas voir!  
Daïni (rigole): Oui, bien sûr... Encore faut-il qu'il arrive.


	20. Liens de famille

PDV équipage  
Tous les mugiwaras: SA FILLE?!  
Mell: Oui, sa fille. Il la cherche depuis un moment. Si vous la lui arrachez au moment même où il allait la retrouver... Je ne peux pas prédire ce qui arrivera.  
Chopper: Ah, en fait c'est bien que Naria aille voir son père, c'est ça?  
Type bigrement louche: Ouais, en plus, on a bien besoin d'une ou deux femmes dans l'équipage, ça remontera le moral des autres!  
Type sacrément louche: (chuchote tellement fort que tout le monde l'entend) Tu peux pas la fermer?! Mell-sama faisait ressortir le côté humain de la situation!  
Sanji (bout visiblement de l'intérieur):...  
Luffy (lui aussi):...  
Nami: Ce ne sont qu'une bande de pervers... Les gars, allez-y!  
Usopp: C'est nous qui nous tapons le sale boulot, hein?!  
Sanji (s'en grille une -de cigarette, pour les incultes-):... Vous enlevez ma fiancée... Vous la retenez prisonnière contre sa volonté... Et vous osez penser des choses perverses à son sujet devant moi... Vous ne méritez même pas de VIVRE!  
(Sanji se jette sur Mell, qui pare tous ses coups de pied, un peu comme Vergo, pour illustrer... Bah si j'avais pas précisé, y'aurait peut-être eu confusion, je sais pas!)  
Sanji: Quelle force! On dirait l'autre Vergo!  
(Qu'est-ce que je disais?!... Donc, Sanji et Mell continuent encore deux trois minutes, puis Mell s'immobilise d'un coup)  
Mell: Je m'en vais rejoindre mon capitaine. J'imagine que vous savez où est notre navire. S'il vous prend l'envie de venir chercher votre petite protégée, venez donc, moi, je me fiche royalement de cette gamine. (Diparaît dans un couloir de la maison)  
Sanji (fonce vers la vitre cassée et passe de nouveau à travers) : Mademoiselle Naria m'a montré où c'était! Je vais la sauver!  
Usopp: Attends! Tu vas pas y aller tout seul?! Le grand Usopp-sama va venir avec toi pour te protéger!  
Luffy: Il veut nous voler notre nouvelle nakama, ça va BARDER!  
(Ils se mettent tous en route, avec comme fond musical la musique EPIC de l'anime One piece)  
Nami: (pense)Ce n'est même pas encore notre nakama... (parle)Et d'ailleurs, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, alors pourquoi tu veux qu'elle devienne des nôtres?  
Luffy (a des étoiles dans les yeux): Le type de tout à l'heure a dit qu'elle avait un pouvoir encore plus grand que son fruit du Démon! Trop cool non?!  
Nami: Euh... Oui... Mais si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. Elle maîtrise peut-être le haki d'une façon particulière!  
Luffy: Ah bon?  
Sanji: Il a dit tout à l'heure que c'était lié à son comportement d'enfant... Le haki n'a rien à voir là-dedans, j'en suis sûr...  
Robin: Vous ne devinez pas? Que font les enfants normaux en général?  
Luffy:... Ils se battent entre eux pour devenir plus forts?  
Zoro:... Ils s'entraînent?  
Nami:... Ils volent les adultes?  
Usopp:... Ils mentent?  
Sanji:... Ils font le sale boulot des vieux schnocks?  
Chopper:... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas humain à la base... Ils cherchent des amis?  
Franky: Je sais! Ils customisent leur SUPER corps pour devenir SUPER forts?  
Brook: Yohoho... Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai oublié cette époque...  
Robin: Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Les enfants normaux, ils ne font rien de tout ça... Ils apprennent.  
Nami: Ils aprennnent, c'est vrai... J'aurais dû y penser!  
Sanji:... Mais justement, elle ne devrait pas avoir mûri depuis qu'elle a grandi? Ou alors quelque chose la bloque?  
Robin: Exactement. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas appris à se battre, et qu'elle faisait un petit boulot de temps en temps pour avoir de quoi manger.  
Sanji: Maintenant, c'est évident: elle reste une enfant, parce qu'elle n'a rien appris d'autre que ce que les enfants savent.  
Zoro: C'est bien tout ça, mais on peut très bien rester un gosse alors qu'on a appris! Regardez Luffy et Usopp!  
Usopp (offusqué): Hé!  
Franky: C'est vrai. Pourquoi Luffy et Usopp n'ont pas ce SUPER pouvoir, alors?  
Robin: C'est dans leur tempérament. Ils ont choisi de se comporter comme ça. Naria n'a pas eu le choix.  
Sanji:... En tout cas, on doit se dépêcher d'atteindre ce bateau avant qu'il parte! Je vais voir si on suit toujours la bonne direction. Sky Walk!...  
Usopp: Alors? Tu vois le bateau? Il est encore loin?  
Sanji:... Non, on y est presque! Je pars en avant! (pense) J'ai aussi vu Marimo qui s'était encore perdu, mais lui il peut aller se faire voir!

PDV Sanji  
Avec le Sky Walk, je peux y aller facilement... Ce navire est immense! J'vais avoir du mal à trouver la salle où ils la retiennent... Et si je l'appelle, ils vont me repérer. Si seulement elle pouvait réutiliser son fruit du Démon comme elle l'a fait tout à l'heure! Il faudrait lui envoyer une sorte de signal... Je crois que j'ai une idée...

PDV Naria et Daïni  
Naria:... Il va arriver... Je suis sûre qu'il n'est plus loin!  
Daïni: Je n'entends rien qui pourrait prouver que quelqu'un te cherche...  
Naria: Bah écoute mieux! Je suis persuadée qu'il fait presque pas de bruit et qu'il le fait exprès pour que tu sois le seul à l'entendre!  
Daïni:... Est-ce qu'il sait que je peux jouer avec mon ouïe et celle des gens?  
Naria:... Non, c'est vrai...  
Daïni: Ah, ce que je perçois devrait te plaire.  
Naria: C'est quoi? Tu l'entends qui m'appelle?  
Daïni (refait son sourire charmeur): Je ne sais pas, peut-être... Si tu veux bien me rendre un service...  
Naria: Quoi comme service? Vite, je veux savoir!  
Daïni:... Préviens ton Sanji que je suis des vôtres quand il arrivera.  
Naria: C'était prévu, idiot! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu entends?!  
Daïni: C'est vrai? Bien, j'entends un nouveau battement de coeur, qui va assez fort. Mais il peut appartenir à n'importe qui.  
Naria:... Donc tu ne sais pas qui c'est, hein?...  
Daïni (sourit): Par contre, je connais très bien l'odeur qui flotte depuis que ce battement est arrivé...  
Naria: C'est impossible, tu ne connais pas Sanji... Attends! Mais oui! C'est l'odeur de l'eau de fleur que j'utilise pour les biscuits! C'est lui, Daïni! C'est Sanji!  
Daïni: Alors tu lui as vraiment montré les fleurs? Tu dois avoir vraiment confiance en lui.  
Naria: Oui, et j'ai raison d'avoir confiance, mais là, je veux me concentrer, pour voir où il est, s'il te plaît.  
Daïni: D'accord, je me tais...  
Naria: Alors, Sanji... Oui, c'est lui! Il est sur le toit! Je vais lui montrer où on est!  
Daïni: Et tu vas faire comment?  
Naria: Il sait que je peux lui montrer un double de moi. Il va me suivre, et nous trouver.  
Daïni:... Si tu le dis...

PDV Sanji  
J'espère que l'odeur est assez forte pour qu'elle la sente... Ah, la voilà!  
Sanji (chuchote, des coeurs dans les yeux): Mademoiselle Nariaaa~!... (parle avec les gestes)Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi?  
(La copie de Naria se retourne)  
Sanji(chuchote toujours, utilisant les signes pour parler):...Des menottes ?! Montre-moi où tu es! Je vais te sauver!  
(Naria sourit, et court sans un bruit vers une porte à hublot. Elle s'arrête, fais un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle est derrière, puis disparaît)  
Sanji: Alors tu es là-dedans? Bien! J'ai juste à exploser la porte. C'est facile...  
(Sanji donne un coup assez faible dans la porte, pour estimer sa solidité, faisant un peu de bruit)  
Sanji: Merde, elle est en kairouseki...  
(Naria réapparaît, appuie un doigt sur sa bouche, l'air apeurée, puis disparaît lentement, son doigt en dernier)  
Sanji: Ah... Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse trop de bruit? Les autres arrivent, et je doute qu'ils veulent se faire discrets...  
Luffy (sur le pont): RENDEZ-NOUS NARIAAAA!  
Sanji: Trouvez la clé qui ouvre cette porte! Elle est en kairouseki!  
Nami (avec les yeux en berries): Elle doit être tout près d'un trésor!  
Usopp: Ou au cou du capitaine...  
Mell: Alors vous êtes finalement venus...

PDV Les méchants  
Mell: Capitaine, j'ai réussi à ramener votre fille sur le bateau.  
Capitaine: Parfait.  
Mell:... Capitaine? Vous aviez dit avoir une récompense pour moi si je la ramenais... Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit, maintenant?  
Capitaine: Bien sûr. Vois-tu, tu me dis souvent que te trouver une femme te ferit du bien, ces derniers temps.  
Mell: Je dirais plus que c'est l'équipage qui dit ça de moi... Mais continuez?  
Capitaine: Ma fille n'appartient à personne, et j'ai confiance en toi, Mell. Je te l'offre pour que tu en fasses ton épouse.  
Mell (pense à Sanji et esquisse un léger sourire sadique):... Merci Capitaine.  
Type très louche: Mell-sama! Un des mugiwaras s'est introduit à bord du bateau!  
Mell: Où est-il?  
Type très louche: Il essaye d'enfoncer la porte de la cell...De la chambre de la fille du capitaine! Et les autres Mugiwaras arrivent!... Mell-sama? ...Il a disparu!  
Capitaine: Je me doutais que si je ne faisais rien, il allait la laisser s'enfuir...


	21. Sauvetage!

PDV équipage  
Luffy: Toi!(montre la porte qui retient Naria) Où est la clé qui ouvre cette porte?!  
Mell: Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire?  
Nami: Je pensais que tu n'en avais rien à faire d'elle! Alors, tu as rempli ta mission, rends-la-nous!  
Mell: En effet, j'ai ramené la fille ici, je ne suis pas supposé en faire plus. Mais, à l'instant, un évènement m'a porté chance et me donne une bonne raison de garder "Mademoiselle" à bord.  
Zoro: Et pourquoi tu lui porte un tel intérêt, tout à coup?!  
Mell: C'est assez simple: Le capitaine... (se tourne vers Sanji) Il m'a offert sa fille en mariage.  
(Sanji déclenche le Diable jambe, et colle Mell au sol)  
Sanji (avec un regard qui pourrait tuer): QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE?!  
Mell (sourit, mais montre quand même qu'il s'en est pris une sévère): Tu as bien entendu. Le capitaine m'a donné sa fille.  
Sanji(étouffe Mell avec sa jambe): ON NE DONNE PAS UNE FEMME COMME ON DONNE UN OBJET!  
Mell: Si tu le dis...  
Sanji: JE VAIS TE TUER!

PDV Naria et Daïni  
Naria( tout sourire): Il est juste à côté! Et j'ai vu les autres courir vers nous! Ils vont tous arriver! Tu vas voir, ils sont tous géniaux!... Peut-être que Marimo fait une exeption, mais tous les autres sont géniaux!  
Daïni: S'ils sont aussi nombreux, comment je dois faire pour différencier tes amis des autres?  
Naria:... De toute façon, on va sortir, et je te les montrerai tous. Y'en a deux qui ont un corps assez... Voyant, mais sinon, ils sont tous à peu près normaux.  
Daïni: À peu près?...(rit discrètement) J'ai hâte de les rencontrer!  
Naria (plaisante): Ne t'imagine pas des trucs trop ordinaires, ça risque de les vexer!  
Franky (devant la porte, regarde à travers le hublot): Oï, Naria! Anata wa soko ni iru?  
Daïni: C'est lui Sanji? Il a un look bien à lui, dis donc...  
Naria: Mais non, c'est pas lui! C'est Franky, celui-là! Il a dit quoi?  
Daïni: Il veut juste savoir si tu es là.  
Naria (se lève et s'approche du hublot): Hai!  
Franky: SUPER pāfekuto! Wareware wa, kī o shutoku shimasu!  
Naria: Euh... Daïni?  
Daïni: Ils vont chercher la clé qui ouvre notre cellule...  
Naria (sourit à Franky): Ah! Ben c'est pas gagné!  
Daïni: Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?  
Naria: Quand j'ai vu Sanji sur le toit, j'ai vu à quel point ce bateau est immense. Tu crois que je peux essayer de forcer la serrure avec ça? (montre d'un signe de tête un flacon vide)  
Daïni: Je ne pense pas, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Il suffit de casser le flacon.  
Naria (gigote pour faire tomber le flacon de sa poche): ... Rien de plus simple!  
(Le flacon tombe, se brise en quelques morceaux. Naria se retourne, en ramasse un tant bien que mal, et l'enfonce dans la serrure en le tournant dans tous les sens. Elle pose sa main sur la porte pour garder l'équilibre, et s'évanouit au contact)  
Daïni et Franky: NARIA!

PDV équipage  
(les pirates sous les ordres de Mell qui étaient venus en renfort se battent contre Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, bref, tous les mugiwaras à l'exeption de Franky, qui cherche Naria, et Nami, qui vole tout ce qui peut ressembler à une clé sur les pirates ennemis)  
Nami: Toujours rien en kairouseki... Je commence à penser que c'est le capitaine qui l'a, cette fichue clé! Vous pouvez pas tout simplement forcer la porte?!  
Zoro(en achevant deux pirates): Si on fait ça, les morceaux de porte explosés risquent de blesser Naria.  
Nami: Dans ce cas, découpe-la proprement comme t'as l'habitude de le faire!  
Zoro (sourit avec une pointe de sadisme): Je pourrais, c'est vrai. Mais je tiens à laisser l'ero-cook se débrouiller tout seul.  
Sanji(enchaîne ennemi sur ennemi): Je me disais bien que tu te montrais bien coopératif tout à coup, tronche de pelouse!  
Zoro: J'obéis au capitaine, c'est tout, sourcil en vrille!  
Franky: Je vais voir si je ne peux pas crocheter la porte avec mes SUPER mini-bras! Oï, Naria! T'es bien là-dedans?...  
Naria (de l'autre côté): Oui!  
Franky: SUPER parfait! On va chercher la clé!  
(Franky voit Naria gesticuler, entend un bruit de verre qui se brise et voit Naria qui plante un bout de verre dans la serrure)  
Franky (parle pour lui-même): Elle veut crocheter la serrure elle-même? C'est pas avec ça qu'elle va y arriver...  
Sanji: Tu verrais pas un type à côté d'elle? Le même âge qu'elle environ, et qui lui voudrait du mal?  
Franky: Je vois que sa tête, là, elle essaye de... NARIA! Elle s'est évanouie!  
? (du côté de Naria, en bruit étouffé): NARIA!  
Sanji: QUOI?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!  
Franky: Elle s'est appuyée sur la porte en kairouseki, et elle s'est évanouie! Ah, et y'a bien quelqu'un avec elle...  
Zoro: Je ne la croyais pas aussi fragile, la fiancée de sourcil en vrille!  
Sanji: Toi, la ferme et découpe-moi cette porte!  
Robin: Elle va mourir si elle reste trop longtemps collée derrière!  
Luffy: Ouais, découpe-la, Zoro!  
Zoro: Bien... (découpe la porte, qui ne bouge pas)  
Sanji: Recommence, bretteur raté! Tu t'es loupé!  
Zoro: Regarde mieux, sale cuistot!  
(Le bas de la porte bouge, tombe vers l'extérieur et le haut du corps de Naria bale en arrière)  
Sanji: NARIA!  
Mell: Tiens? Plus de "Mademoiselle"?  
Sanji: C'est trop long à dire! (secoue doucement Naria) Naria! Réveille-toi!  
Franky: Attends, je vais crocheter ses menottes! C'est plus simple qu'une porte!  
(Franky enlève les menottes de Naria)  
?: Euh... Bonjour?  
Sanji: T'es qui toi?! Tu lui voulais du mal, hein?! Réponds, ou tu vas mourir!  
?: Je suis l'ami de Naria. Je suis Daïni, la Loi de l'île. Enchanté.


	22. Misu?

PDV équipage  
?: Je suis l'ami de Naria. Je suis Daïni, la Loi de l'île. Enchanté.  
Sanji:... Mouais. Franky, détache-le.  
Franky: Yosh! Tu vas être SUPER libre maintenant!  
(Franky libère Daïni, qui se relève et se precipite vers Naria. Sanji s'interpose)  
Sanji: Tu vois? Je le savais! T'es un des pirates qui lui en veulent!  
Daïni: Je n'ai pas compris votre phrase, désolé. J'ai appris votre langue avec un pirate nommé Barbe Blanche. Êtes-vous Sanji?  
Sanji:... Oui, je suis Sanji, le fiancé de Naria... Enchanté.  
Daïni: Naria m'a énormément parlé de vous. Qu'est-ce qu'un "fiancé"?  
Pirate lambda: Vous les avez libérés?! Crevez!  
(Sanji, sans se retourner, esquive d'un mouvement de tête et par reflexe, donne un violent coup de pied en arrière, qui finit dans le ventre du pirate)  
Sanji: Un fiancé, c'est quelqu'un avec qui on se marie. Tu comprends? Je vais me marier avec Mademoiselle Naria.  
Daïni: Pardon, mais je n'ai pas compris le "mademoiselle".  
Sanji:... Pas grave, comprends juste qu'on parle de Naria.  
Daïni: D'accord. Et que veut dire "se marier"?  
Sanji: Quoi, t'es con à ce point là?... Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je dois aller aider les autres! Franky, ramène Naria et ce mec au Sunny!  
Franky: Yosha! Viens, ami de Naria! Et emmène-là aussi. Je vous couvre et je vous rejoins!  
Daïni (hoche la tête): Oui.  
(Daïni soulève Naria comme une princesse, sous l'oeil agacé de Sanji, descends du bateau et court, amusé de la situation dans laquelle Naria s'est mise.)  
Daïni: Franchement, t'en rates pas une...  
Franky (qui le rejoint): Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, ami de Naria?  
Daïni (sourit à cause de l'appellation): Rien, ami de Sanji. Je réfléchis. Et je m'appelle Daïni. Tu es Franky, c'est ça?  
Franky: Oui, c'est ça! Suis-moi, le Sunny est de ce côté!  
(Arrivés sur le Sunny)  
Daïni: Votre bateau est vraiment magnifique!  
Franky: N'est-ce pas? Il est SUPER, non?  
Daïni: Oui, j'aime beaucoup!  
Franky: C'est moi qui l'ai fait! Avec le même bois que celui du seigneur des pirates!  
Daïni (pose Naria sur l'herbe): Le seigneur des pirates? J'ai lu une histoire sur un homme qui se faisait appeler comme tel. Gold Roger, non? Je croyais que c'était juste une histoire de plus qu'on raconte aux enfants.  
Franky: Ah, pour ça, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut aller voir! Usopp est bien plus doué pour raconter les histoires!  
Daïni (sourit): Décidément, il y a beaucoup de nouvelles personnes dans l'entourage de Naria! J'aimerais beaucoup tous les rencontrer!  
Franky: Si tu es un ami de Naria, Luffy te laissera faire un SUPER tour de l'équipage, si tu veux.  
Daïni: J'en serais ravi. Mais avez-vous un médecin à bord?  
Franky: Oui, il arrive d'ailleurs, regarde!  
Daïni: C'est ce petit animal au sac à dos, là-bas? (fais signe à Chopper)  
Chopper (lui rend son signe): Oï! Je suis là! Où est Naria?  
Daïni: Elle est ici!  
(Chopper monte à bord)  
Daïni: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?  
Chopper: C'est le kairouseki qui l'a vidée de ses forces. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'en toucher...  
Daïni: Le quoi?  
Chopper: Ka-i-rou-se-ki! C'est une pierre qui affaiblit les utilisateurs de fruit du Démon. La porte que Zoro a coupée était en kairouseki.  
Daïni (sourit d'un air gêné): Vous savez, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup... Mais j'ai compris que cette pierre est néfaste pour les utilisateurs du démon...  
Chopper: Non, de FRUIT du Démon! Naria a un pouvoir, non?  
Daïni: Oui, d'ailleurs moi aussi.  
Chopper: Eh bien vous avez tous les deux mangé un fruit du Démon à un moment de votre vie!... Attends, tu es un utilisateur de fruit du Démon? C'est quoi, ton pouvoir?  
Daïni: Je manipule l'ouïe. Ce pouvoir me permet de faire équipe avec Naria, et de faire des spectacles quand les habitants ne sont pas heureux, par exemple.  
Chopper: Je vois. Donc vous vous complétez... (se tourne vers Franky en souriant) Si Sanji apprend ça!  
Franky: Ha Ha Ha! Il va SUPER pas pouvoir le supporter!  
Daïni: Il y a un problème avec Sanji?  
Chopper: Oh, non, rien d'important... C'est juste qu'il apprécie beaucoup la compagnie des femmes.  
Daïni (se méfie): Ah bon? (pense)Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur en la laissant aussi longtemps avec lui... Dans leurs livres, c'est un vice d'être aussi attiré par les femmes...  
Chopper: En tous cas, Naria doit se reposer. Une chance que tu n'aies pas touché la porte, toi aussi. Tu serais dans le même état qu'elle!  
Daïni: Je l'ai touchée, cette porte. Enfin, effleurée. J'ai senti toute ma force s'évanouir et mes jambes me lâcher... Je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de ça... Ces pirates... Non, ils ne méritent même pas leur titre de pirate!  
Chopper: Des pirates sont des pirates. Ils ne sont pas tous comme tu te les imagines, tu sais...  
Daïni: Ceux-là me font penser aux ennemis des pirates des livres... La Marine, ou quelque chose comme ça...  
Chopper: Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses alors que Naria ignore tout?  
Daïni (sourit en regardant Naria): Elle a donc bien appris sa leçon. En tant que Loi de l'île, je dois connaître les bases de la culture extérieure, pour pouvoir communiquer avec les étrangers. Les habitants, par contre, ne doivent rien savoir de tout ça avant vingt ans.  
Chopper: Ah bon? Et pourquoi?  
Daïni: La première Loi, Marcia, souhaitait que les futurs pirates découvrent le monde et fassent leur expérience eux-même.  
Chopper: Je comprends... Donc Naria ne sait absolument rien de nous, c'est ça?  
Daïni: Exactement. Elle a bien essayé d'apprendre des choses sur l'extérieur... Elle s'infiltrait dans la bibliothèque de chez moi et prenait un livre ou deux, souvent les mêmes d'ailleurs. Puis elle se rendait compte que c'était écrit dans l'autre langue et me les rendait sans rien dire. Je trouvais ça amusant au début, mais à force, elle a fini par trouver des livres avec des images, et d'autres que j'avais traduit pour mieux comprendre le sens de certaines phrases. J'ai dû lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait savoir, et fermer à clé la bibliothèque pour éviter qu'elle y retourne...  
Chopper: Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir?  
Daïni: C'est compliqué... Elle m'a entendu parler un jour de l'histoire de Gold Roger et elle voulait connaître toute l'histoire. Je la lui ai raconté et ensuite, elle m'a posé plein de questions à son sujet, ses méthodes de combat, son équipage, s'il a vraiment existé... (sort de ses pensées) Je n'ai rien dit, et c'est mieux comme ça.  
Usopp: Donc toi tu sais tout, mais elle, tu ne lui as rien dit?  
Daïni (voit tout l'équipage): Mais qui êtes-vous?! Si vous en voulez à Naria, ces gens vont appeler leur capitaine!  
Luffy (rigole): Ah bon? J'aimerais bien voir ça!  
Sanji (saute à bord): Chopper, comment va Naria?  
Chopper: Elle a juste besoin de repos.  
Zoro: Comme d'habitude... Je commence à penser que l'infirmerie va devenir sa chambre personnelle...  
Daïni (se poste devant Naria): Vous n'aurez pas Naria, moi vivant!  
Robin: Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. C'est toi, la Loi?  
Daïni (bien déboussolé): Oui, c'est moi! Et vous, vous êtes?  
Robin: Je suis Robin, enchantée.  
Nami: Si tu veux arrêter de te rendre ridicule, c'est le moment. On fait tous partie de l'équipage, ici. Enfin, sauf toi.  
Daïni: Ah oui? (se détend) Vous me rassurez... Quand êtes-vous arrivés?  
Usopp (hausse un sourcil d'un air mécontent): Quand tu parlais de cacher des informations à Naria.  
Daïni: Alors vous avez manqué le moment où j'expliquais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir avant d'atteindre vingt ans.  
Usopp: Cette île commence à m'énerver avec ces limites liées à l'âge!  
(Daïni sent une main lui attraper la jambe)  
Daïni (se retourne, s'accroupit): Naria!  
Sanji (se précipite de l'autre côté de Naria): Est-ce que ça va mieux, Naria?

PDV Naria  
Waaaa... Je n'ai pas mal, mais... C'est comme si toute mon énergie était partie en fumée d'un coup... Est-ce que c'est ma tête qui me fait entendre tant de boucan?... Tiens, je suis allongée par terre... Et cette voix, c'est bien... Daïni!  
Viens là toi! Explique-moi pourquoi on est plus dans la cellule!  
Daïni: Naria!  
Sanji: Sore wa, Naria ga yoku natte iru?  
Naria: Salut, vous deux... J'ai dormi combien de temps?  
Daïni (sourit de soulagement): Pas longtemps, à peine quelques minutes... Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs! Ne recommences jamais ça!  
Naria: J'ai dû me cogner sur la porte... Je vais voir si Sanji se souvient de quelque chose.  
Alors, Sanji, je t'ai fait peur? Ne jamais sous-estimer ta coéquipière, jamais! Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?... Oui, donc, la porte... découpée par Marimo, jusque là, je te suis... Daïni a fait quoi?  
Naria: Daïni! Depuis quand je suis une princesse?  
Daïni: Il veut sûrement dire que je t'ai emmenée sur leur bateau en te portant comme une princesse...(fait son sourire charmeur)  
Naria: Je te déconseille de faire ça...  
Daïni: Faire quoi? (ce petit coquinou sait très bien de quoi elle parle)  
(Sanji s'énerve en voyant Daïni sourire comme ça, relève Naria et l'emmène à l'infirmerie)  
Daïni: Attends, Naria! Sanji, matte tekure!  
Oulà! Sanji! Je vois bien que tu t'inquiètes, mais pas la peine de me refaire perdre mon temps ici! Je vais bien, regarde! Ah... Tu voulais juste parler tranquillement... Donc, Daïni m'a porté comme une princesse, et tu t'es occupé des pirates qui m'en voulaient... Et leur capitaine? Tu l'as battu?... Ah, je vois. Il ne s'est pas montré, et vous êtes revenus ici... Vous êtes quand même trop forts! Merci, Sanji! ... Ah, non, Robin a dit que je devais éviter de trop montrer quand je suis contente, sinon t'allais recommencer à saigner... Bon, bah, félicitations!... Hein? Qui est ...Daïni? Bah c'est mon ami! Je vous ai bien parlé de lui pourtant!... Hé, Sanji... Tu serais pas un peu jaloux?...Non, ne nie pas, t'es jaloux, c'est tout!... Nan, évidemment que c'est toi mon coéquipier! Lui, il ne peut pas aller en mer et vivre comme un pirate! Tu comprends maintenant?  
Sanji: Ok... Ikuzo, Naria.  
Tiens, il a oublié un truc...  
Naria (sourit): "Misu" nai?


	23. Une décision importante

PDV équipage  
Sanji (pense): Je vois... Donc il ne peut pas te suivre en dehors de cette île... Parfait! Ce petit morveux ne tournera plus autour de toi!  
Sanji: Ok, Naria. Allons-y alors.  
Naria (sourit): Pas de "mademoiselle"?  
Sanji (sourit à son tour, en illustrant avec des gestes): Tu es ma fiancée, le language honorifique ne sert plus à rien.  
(Naria sourit, puis suit Sanji jusqu'au pont)  
Usopp: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Sanji: Rien du tout, j'avais juste besoin de deux trois éclaircssements.  
Daïni: En tous cas, je vous remercie tous d'avoir pris soin de Naria. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de cette île si elle avait définitivement disparu...  
Robin: Elle a une place importante sur cette île?  
Daïni: Ah ça oui! C'est elle qui remonte le moral de tout le monde! C'est un peu comme notre petite soeur. Elle voit le monde comme avec les yeux d'un enfant qui s'émerveille sur tout ce qu'il voit.  
Robin: Oui, et c'est justement ça que Mell et son capitaine recherchent chez elle.  
Daïni: Quoi? Comment ça? Ils recherchent le caractère de Naria? Mais à quoi ça va leur servir?  
Luffy (montre la balançoire): Viens Naria! On va jouer un peu!  
Naria: Oui!  
Usopp: Attendez, je viens aussi!  
Robin: Son "pouvoir" est lié à son comportement. Elle a une faculté particulière que seuls les enfants peuvent avoir: elle a un cerveau semblable à une éponge, et ils veulent utiliser ça.  
Daïni: Je vois... Est-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'a presque rien appris de toute sa vie?  
Robin: C'est exactement ça. (sourit) Tu comprends vite, toi aussi!  
Daïni: C'est qu'elle finit par déteindre sur moi... Tiens? Qu'est-ce que je sens sur mes joues? C'est chaud...  
Sanji: Quoi? T'as jamais rougi?  
Daïni: Rougir? Mes joues sont rouges?  
Nami: Oui, écarlate même.  
Daïni: C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... Est-ce que vous savez à quoi c'est dû?  
Usopp: Généralement, on rougit quand on est gêné, ou quand on est amoureux.  
Daïni: "Amoureux"? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Barbe-Blanche et Ace ne m'ont jamais appris ce mot...  
Usopp: Tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas qu'ils sont tous les deux morts il y a deux ans?!  
Luffy (se retourne): Vous parlez de quoi?  
Nami: De rien du tout! On se demandait juste quand est-ce qu'on y retournait pour en finir!  
Luffy: Ouais! On y retourne quand?  
Usopp: Euh... Demain! Le temps de se préparer, tout ça!  
Luffy: Ok! Oï, Naria! Où tu vas?  
(Naria court vers la tête du Sunny)  
Sanji: Oh, je le sens mal... Naria?  
Naria (se retourne): Oui?  
(Sanji informe Naria par gestes qu'il ne faut pas aller sur la tête d'animal du Sunny. Elle paraît déçue, mais coopère)  
Daïni: Je ne comprends pas... D'habitude, ça n'arrive qu'à elle, de rougir...  
Sanji: Quoi? Pourquoi elle rougirait? (suspicieux!)  
Daïni (regarde Sanji):... Je ne sais pas. Mais ça lui arrive souvent quand je souris d'une manière spéciale. Regardez plutôt. Naria! Blablala!  
(Naria voit Daïni faire son sourire charmeur, rougit et voyant la réaction de Sanji, s'enfuit dans la cuisine)  
Daïni: Vous voyez?  
Sanji (s'avance et prend Daïni par le col): Comment t'oses faire les yeux doux à ma fiancée devant moi?!  
Daïni: Comment ça? C'est mal de faire ça?  
Sanji: Tu te fous de moi?! Bien sûr que c'est mal! C'est comme ça qu'on vole la fiancée des autres! Je t'interdis de lui refaire cette tête là, t'as compris?!  
Daïni: Oui, j'ai compris! Pardon si je vous ai offensé de quelque manière que ce soit!(regarde Sanji avec un air de défi) Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me lâcher...  
Nami: C'est vraiment toi la Loi? Je t'imaginais bien plus fort que ça...  
Daïni: J'essaye de garder mon calme pour éviter des combats inutiles... (regarde Sanji) Mais j'avoue que maintenant, j'y arrive de moins en moins.  
Zoro: Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre! Oï, viens boire un peu de saké, on repart que demain!  
Daïni (sourit): J'en serai ravi!

PDV Naria  
Pourquoi je peux pas aller sur la tête du lion? C'est pas juste! Luffy, lui, il y va tout le temps!  
Luffy: Naria! (fais signe à Naria de venir)  
Naria: Hai!  
C'était à ton tour d'aller sur la balançoire! T'as déjà fini?  
Daïni: Naria! Regarde moi!  
Naria: Qu'est-ce que...  
Oh non, encore cette tête! J'espère que Sanji n'a rien vu... Aïe, je ferais mieux de me tirer de là vite... Tiens, je me souviens de cet endroit! C'est la salle à manger et la cuisine! Si seulement j'avais repris de l'eau de fleur... Mais oui! On va retourner chez moi chercher des provisions!  
Luffy (entre dans la salle à manger): Naria? Doko ni iru no?  
Euh... J'ai pas tout compris, mais je suis là! (fait un petit signe de la main)  
Luffy: Ah, so-ka! Anata koko de nani o shite iru no?  
Je sais pas toi, mais moi je vais sur le pont! Faut que je retourne chez moi chercher de l'eau de fleur!  
Daïni: Hé, Naria! Où tu vas?  
Naria: Chez moi, chercher quelque chose. Tu veux venir avec moi?  
Daïni: Tes amis ont des choses à me dire, mais je vais leur demander si quelqu'un peut t'accompagner!  
Naria: J'ai pas besoin de nounou!  
Daïni: Mais des pirates te cherchent partout sur l'île, souviens-toi! (échange deux trois mots avec l'équipage) Tiens, cette femme va t'accompagner.  
Naria(sourit):Son nom, c'est Robin, au cas où tu te le demanderais!  
Daïni: Merci... Donc Robin va t'accompagner!  
Robin (sourit): Inutile de se disputer. Naria? Tu viens?  
Naria: Oui, j'arrive!  
(Quelques minutes plus tard, chez Naria)  
Naria: Tiens, profitons-en pour discuter un peu!  
Robin: On ne pouvait pas discuter sur le Sunny?  
Naria: Avec autant de gens à bord? Luffy va vouloir qu'on s'amuse, j'ai promis à Sanji de lui apprendre à faire des biscuits, et Daïni est vraiment trop protecteur quand il s'y met!  
Robin: Il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi, tu sais.  
Naria: Oui, je me doute, sans moi, il ne peut pas faire appliquer la loi.  
Robin: Comment ça?  
Naria: Il contrôle les oreilles des gens, je contrôle leurs yeux. Avec ça, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, non?  
Robin (retient un rire): Forcément, vu comme ça... Mais je ne parlais pas de vos fruits du démon. Je pense qu'il serait déçu s'il apprenait que tu veux partir avec nous.  
Naria: Ah oui?... C'est dommage, je voulais vraiment partir avec vous!  
Robin: Il ne peut pas venir?  
Naria: C'est la Loi quand même. Il a été élu, il n'y peut rien... Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je ne supporterais pas d'être à sa place...  
Robin: C'est normal. Je suis sûre qu'il se considère lui-même comme piégé dans sa condition...  
?: Je peux abréger ses souffrances, si vous voulez.  
Robin (calme, mais sur ses gardes): Cette voix! Le second!  
Naria (panique): Comment t'es rentré chez moi?! Et comment tu connais ma langue?!  
Mell: Ton père me l'a apprise. Maintenant viens.  
Naria: Mon père?! Il est mort, avant que je naisse! Mais t'es où bon sang?!  
Mell (toujours caché): Quoi? Il n'est pas mort. C'est mon capitaine et il t'attend sur notre navire pirate. Si tu veux bien venir, je te laisserai revoir tes amis.  
Naria:... Tu es sûr que c'est mon père?  
Mell: Absolument. Il te cherche depuis un bon moment, tu sais.  
Robin: Naria, tu sais que tout le monde va bien, ils sont sur le Sunny!  
Mell: Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais si elle ne coopère pas, je devrais employer la manière forte pour la ramener. Et je ne pense pas que ça puisse plaire à certains.  
Naria: J'ai pas tout compris, mais si je viens avec vous, l'équipage ne risque rien, c'est ça?  
Mell (sourit devant la bêtise de Naria): Oui, c'est ça.  
Naria: Alors d'accord... (marche vers Mell, dégoûtée de son sort)  
Robin (cette scène lui rappelle Enies Lobby): Cuerpo fleur! (s'interpose) Il ne fera rien à l'équipage, je te le promets! Retournons au Sunny, vite!  
Mell (attrape Naria au cou): Trop tard... Maintenant tu viens avec moi.  
Mell disparaît, laissant Robin seule.  
Robin: Rapide! Vite, Luffy!  
(Robin retourne en urgence au Sunny)  
Robin: Luffy! Naria s'est faite piéger par le second!  
Sanji: Quoi?! Robin d'amour, comment c'est arrivé?!  
Daïni: Naria...? Kidnappée... (tombe dans les pommes)  
Robin: Il nous attendait chez elle. J'ai voulu m'interposer, mais il était trop rapide...  
Luffy: On va la chercher.


	24. En route pour rencontrer le capitaine

PDV Naria  
Mell (attrape Naria au cou): Trop tard... Maintenant tu viens avec moi.  
Il me tire vers lui, je sens qu'il me retient pour éviter que je m'enfuie, et d'un coup, on est sur le toit! Je sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais c'est pas le plus important...

Naria: Comment tu t'appelles?  
Mell: Quelle répartie. Je t'emmène de force voir un capitaine pirate, et tu me demandes mon nom?  
Naria: J'ai le droit de vouloir discuter, non?  
Mell (laisse échapper un rire): Après tout, on ne refuse rien à la fille du capitaine... Je suis Mell, le second.  
Naria: Cool. T'es important alors!  
Mell: Je t'imaginais plutôt effrayée de l'apprendre.  
Naria: Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur de se faire kidnapper par un élément précieux de l'ennemi.  
Mell: Tu ne réalises pas du tout dans quelle situation tu te trouves, n'est-ce pas?  
Naria: Eh bien, ça dépend...

Elle réfléchit un instant, laissant un léger blanc.

Naria: Tu vas me tuer?  
Mell: Certainement pas.  
Naria: Alors pourquoi je m'inquièterais?  
Mell: Je pourrais te torturer si tu refuses de coopérer, tu sais.  
Naria: Et est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'enfuir?  
Mell: Non... As-tu un quelconque intêret à me suivre?  
Naria: Oui, deux.  
Mell: Et qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te montrer si... coopérante, si je puis me permettre?  
Naria: D'abord, je veux voir à quoi ressemble mon père. Ensuite, je veux que tu m'aides.  
Mell (un peu choqué): Je te demande pardon? Tu n'es en aucun cas en position de force, tu sais?  
Naria: Je sens que toi, t'es pas vraiment méchant. Tu vas m'aider.  
Mell: Ah, vraiment? Je peux savoir pourquoi?  
Naria: Quand tu m'as capturée chez Daï... Chez le chef de l'île, tu obéissais à ton capitaine, n'est-ce pas?  
Mell: Absolument.  
Naria: Et comme tu es revenu me chercher après, j'avais deux hypothèses, mais tu m'as déjà donné la bonne réponse.  
Mell: Je t'en prie.  
Naria: Soit j'ai un truc qu'il veut, soit il t'a promis quelque chose me concernant.  
Mell: Quelle perspicacité, "Mademoiselle". Alors, laquelle as-tu choisi?  
Naria: D'abord les explications. D'abord, Sanji t'en veut à mort, ça se voit, et si c'est après moi que vous en avez, ça me concerne. La seule chose qui me relie concrètement à lui est le mariage... J'ai appris que les mariages étaient rares chez les pirates, donc ton capitaine m'a mariée à toi. J'ai tort?  
Mell (hésite):... Non, c'est vrai, ensuite?  
Naria: Mais il a certainement pas dû te le dire tout de suite, puisque tu t'es pas gêné avec ton fouet tout à l'heure! Vous êtes venus me chercher pour un truc précis... Donc mes deux hypothèses étaient bonnes!  
Mell: En effet, je n'aurais jamais cru assister à autant de jugeote venant de toi.  
Naria: Tout ça pour dire... Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Un truc cool?  
Mell (laisse échapper un rire, étonné): J'aurais dû le voir venir! Mais je ne vais pas tout te révéler comme ça.  
Naria: Bah! Chacun ses secrets... Tiens, si je te dis le mien, tu me réponds, d'accord?  
Mell: Bien sûr, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies rien à m'apprendre sur toi hélas.  
Naria (se vexe): Si tu sais tout sur moi, pourquoi tu voulais me parler?  
Mell (redevient froid): Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit.  
Naria: T'aurais très bien pu faire tout le chemin super vite, comme quand t'es passé du salon au toit de chez moi. Alors pourquoi avoir pris ton temps?  
Mell: ...  
Naria: ... Et puis, t'es jeune pour un second de pirate! Tu dois avoir le même âge que moi, non?  
Mell: Peut-être...  
Naria: Dis, je suis sûre que tu ignores au moins trois trucs sur moi. Tu refuses toujours de jouer?  
Mell: ... Si ça peut te faire plaisir...  
Naria: Super! Alors... (vérifie qu'il n'y a personne) Je dors avec un doudou!  
Mell: Quoi? (éclate de rire pendant au moins une minute)  
Naria (boude): ...Allez, à ton tour! Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial pour que ton capitaine veuille m'avoir vivante?  
Mell (tente de se calmer, mais un franc sourire persiste ): Je n'ai pas choisi l'information que je voulais, je peux te dire ce que je veux!  
Naria (boude toujours): C'est d'accord! Dis ce que tu caches d'autre si tu veux, je m'en fiche!  
Mell: Mell n'est pas mon vrai nom.  
Naria: Ah? Et tu t'appelles comment, en vrai?  
Mell (pensif): Rigel.  
Naria: Rigel? C'est mieux que l'autre! Alors... Qu'est-ce que j'ai à révéler d'autre...

Pendant que Naria réfléchit, Mell jette un oeil à sa prisonnière et soupire.

Mell: ...Ils veulent se servir de toi.  
Naria: Se servir de moi? Qui?  
Mell: Ton père et ses pirates... Ils veulent se servir de ton cerveau, ou plutôt ta mémoire.  
Naria: Ma mémoire?

PDV équipage ~changement de langue~  
Une partie des Mugiwaras est restée au Sunny, tandis que Luffy, Sanji, Zoro et Usopp cherchent Naria et son ravisseur dans toute la ville.

Sanji: On n'a aucune chance de les retrouver comme ça! Sky Walk!

Une fois dans les airs, il aperçoit deux silhouettes marcher tranquillement vers le bateau ennemi.

Sanji: Cette silhouette... C'est Naria! Oï, tout le monde! Ils sont là-bas!  
Usopp: Ok! On te suit!  
Luffy: Où est Zoro?  
Sanji: On s'en fout! Naria est par là! (pense) Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle suit le second d'elle-même?

Sanji fonce vers Naria et Mell avec le Sky Walk, et atterrit juste devant eux.

Sanji: Toi! Crève! Diable Jambe!

Il se jette sur Mell, qui prépare une parade, tandis que Naria s'interpose.

Naria: NON!  
Sanji et Mell: Naria?

Mell tente de pousser Naria de la trajectoire de Sanji, qui s'arrête au dernier moment.

Sanji: Tu la protèges?  
Mell (retrouve son sourire sadique): Dois-je te le rappeler? Mon capitaine me l'a promise, je ne veux pas l'abîmer.  
Sanji: Espèce de...  
Luffy (court comme un malade): Toi! Relâche Naria!

Naria (attend que Usopp et Zoro arrivent, et pointe Mell): Naka...

BAM!


	25. Réunion de famille

Mell donne un violent coup de poing derrière la tête de Naria.

Sanji (furieux): On ne coupe pas la parole à une femme, et encore moins en la frappant!  
Naria frotte sa nouvelle bosse, et se relève.  
Naria (se venge du coup précédent): Baka!

Mell encaisse le coup, prend le poignet de Naria en marmonnant quelque chose et ils disparaissent.

Sanji: Kuso! Où est-ce qu'ils sont?!  
Usopp: Sûrement sur leur navire...  
Zoro: Attendez, ce type a laissé un message derrière lui. (ramasse un papier par terre)  
Usopp: Y'a écrit quoi?  
Zoro: "Je suis prêt à vous acueillir. À vous de choisir entre la fille et le garçon." ...Le garçon?  
Usopp: Il parle sûrement de l'autre, là... Daïni. Donc, si on la sauve, il le tue, et si on ne fait rien, il la garde...  
Luffy: On y a et on la ramène! Pas de discussion!  
Tout le monde: Yosh!

Tout le monde se met à courir vers le bateau où Naria a été emmennée sans un mot. Une fois arrivés...

Usopp: On doit trouver un plan.  
Zoro: Je propose qu'on fonce dans le tas.  
Luffy: Ouais, ça me va!  
Sanji: Cherche pas, Usopp, ils sont juste cons. Mais bon, c'est le capitaine!  
Pirate venu en renfort: Oï! Les voilà! Tuez-les tous!  
Sanji: C'est pas vrai... Il les fabrique en série ou quoi?  
Zoro: Tais-toi et laisse les moi, Sourcil en vrille.  
Sanji: Comme si j'allais te faire ce plaisir!

Et, sur ces mots, les Mugiwaras sauveteurs passent de "retrouver Naria" à "écraser friture"...

Du côté de Naria, toujours PDV Omniscient ~changement de langue~  
Mell réapparaît dans une salle sombre, tenant toujours sa captive, maintenant rendue muette à l'aide d'un foulard attaché sur sa bouche.

Mell: Capitaine, j'ai votre fille.  
Capitaine: Pourquoi lui avoir ôté la parole?  
Mell: C'est que... C'est qu'elle a la langue bien pendue, Capitaine.  
Capitaine: Hahaha! Ma fille est bavarde? Je veux voir ça.

~Passage en langage de l'île~

Capitaine: Alors, comme ça c'est toi ma fille?  
Naria (toujours le foulard attaaché): Sm twu mn pev? qk'tw vu!  
Capitaine: Mell, enlève-lui ça.

Mell s'exécute.

Capitaine: Tu disais?  
Naria: Je disais: C'est toi mon père? C'que t'es vieux!  
Capitaine: Je sens que je vais le regretter... Mais bon! Ah, et je t'ai promis à Mell, mon second ici présent. Tu vas lui obéir et le respecter, et le chérir jusqu'à ta mort, c'est compris?  
Mell (surpris): Eh tô... Capitaine, c'est un peu tôt pour penser à ça...  
Capitaine: Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire! Alors, répond-moi! Toi qui parle tant!  
Naria: Euh, oui... (s'approche discrètement de Mell) Mell, ça veut dire quoi "chérir"?

Les joues de Mell deviennent roses.

Mell: Rien de spécial.

Il détourne la tête pour tenter vainement de cacher sa gêne.

Capitaine: Eh bien, Mell, reprend-toi! Respecter les femmes, c'est une chose, tu n'as jamais fait autrement, mais rougir devant elles!  
Mell: Mais, Capitaine, votre fille fait preuve de tant de désinvolture, ça en devient presque gênant...  
Capitaine: Ah, j'allais oublier! Comment t'appelles-tu?  
Naria: ...Présente-toi d'abord!  
Capitaine: Elle a mon répondant! Très bien, jeune fille, je vais te répondre. Je suis Utau Kochiwa. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Capitaine. (pas étonnant, avec ce nom de shit choisi au hasard dans google trad!) Tu connais maintenant ton nom de famille, n'es-tu pas heureuse?  
Naria: ...Mouais, vite fait. Moi c'est Naria.

~Retour au langage normal~

Pirate lambda: Mell-sama! Capitaine! Ils reviennent la chercher!  
Mell: Ce qu'ils sont têtus. Débrouillez-vous... Moi je m'occupe d'elle.  
Pirate lambda: M-Mell-sama! V-Vous ne pouvez pas!  
Mell: Si, si, je peux. La preuve...

Mell lâche Naria, et marche tranquillement vers le pirate, comme pour passer devant lui. Naria le regarde, n'ayant pas compris la manoeuvre.  
Arrivé dans son dos, Mell s'arrête, lève une main et brise la nuque du pirate apeuré en un coup furtif.  
Naria se pétrifie devant la scène, le cadavre tombant à genoux avant de finir face contre terre, immobile. Mell se baisse, ferme les yeux vitreux du pirate, et retourne à côté de Naria, en face du Capitaine.

~Passage en langage de l'île~

Naria (effrayée): M-Mell...  
Mell: Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je suis second?  
Capitaine: Ha! Tu crois qu'il est à ce poste parce qu'il est obéissant? (émet un rire d'ivrogne mal luné)  
Naria: C'est...  
Mell: ...La vraie nature des pirates. Ne cherche pas plus loin. Maintenant, viens avec moi.  
Capitaine: Où tu vas comme ça?  
Mell: Votre fille doit aller dans sa cabine, Capitaine, sinon elle gênera les autres.

Mell la prend par le bras et l'emmène dans un couloir.

Naria: Vous parlez ma langue comme si c'était la vôtre...  
Mell: Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Cette tête d'ivrogne qui te sert de père vient d'ici.  
Naria (choquée): Vraiment? Je n'aurais jamais cru... Aïe! Mon bras!  
Mell: Tu n'as qu'à aller plus vite. Si on croise tes sauveurs maintenant, je suis mort. Hors de question de mourir pour ton vieux.  
Naria: Quoi, tu as peur de Sanji?  
Mell s'arrête devant une porte, l'ouvre, et pousse Naria à l'intérieur.

Mell: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ce type m'inspire plus pitié qu'autre chose.

Mell entre, et referme la porte derrière lui.

Naria: Tu ne le connais pas! Il est juste gentil!  
Mell: Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi il est si "gentil"?  
Naria: Il y a une raison particulière?  
Mell: Plusieurs, mais toutes sont stupides. Premièrement, il aime les femmes plus que de raison, ça se voit. Ensuite, il croit que tu connais la vraie signification du mariage. Or, tu ignores même le rôle que tu joues là-dedans.  
Naria: C'est une sorte d'équipe, non?  
Mell: (laisse échapper un léger rire) Tu n'es pas possible...  
Naria (s'énerve): Explique-moi alors!  
Mell: ...Souviens-toi à qui tu t'adresses. Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, je peux te le faire aussi.

Naria se pétrifie à nouveau, des sueurs froides lui parcourant la nuque.

Mell: ...Et c'est avec elle que le vieux veut que je me marie... Bah... Je vais t'expliquer.


	26. Du côté de l'équipage

PDV les sauveteurs ~changement de langue~

Les renforts sont neutralisés, et Luffy, Sanji, Zoro et Usopp montent à bord.

Usopp: Kso! Où elle est, maintenant?!  
Luffy: Cherchez-la, moi je mets une raclée au gars qui lui en veut!  
Sanji: Moi je me charge de ce sale type qui a osé s'en prendre à Naria!  
Usopp: Moi, je, euh...  
Zoro: J'vais voir si y'a pas du saké quelque part sur ce rafiot.  
Luffy: Ouais! Usopp, Trouve de la bouffe!  
Usopp: Euh... Ouais! J'vais faire ça!

Ils se séparent donc, à part Zoro et Usopp, et arpentent le batiment de long en large.

Usopp: C'est pas possible, on les a tous eus?  
Zoro: Non, y'a au moins le second et le capitaine. Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer ici...  
Usopp: N-Ne dis pas ça, ils vont t'entendre et un gros mec balèze va arriver!  
Zoro: J'attends que ça!  
? (avec un accent guttural): C'est vous les pirates dont Mell-sama parlait?  
Zoro: Et si c'était nous?  
?: Je vous trancherai avec mes haches!

Le pirate étranger sort deux énormes haches de derrière son dos, et en pointe une vers Usopp, et une vers Zoro.

Usopp: J-Je te le laisse Zoro!  
Zoro: Tsss... Bon , allez, terminons ça vite.

Il sort ses sabres, et commence le combat, pendant que Usopp l'encourage.

Du côté de Sanji. Il traverse des couloirs interminables, sans trouver personne.

Sanji: Tshi kso... La friture tout à l'heure, c'était l'ensemble de l'équipage?!

Il tourne à un embranchement, et voit des dizaines de portes identiques jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Sanji: RaaaaAAh! J'en ai marre de ce bateau!

En proie à une rage intense, il explose le mur le plus proche, faisant un énorme trou qui donne sur une salle complètement vide de personnes.

Sanji: Ah, j'ai trouvé leur cuisine...

Effectivement, c'est une énorme cuisine, propre et nette, comme si elle était neuve.

Sanji: Soit elle est très bien nettoyée, soit personne ne l'utilise...

En se baladant dans la pièce, il voit une porte fermée à clé.

Sanji: Le garde-manger. (sourit) Au moins on sera réapprovisionnés...

Il explose le cadenas et sort toute la viande qu'il trouve.

Sanji: C'est juste assez pour tout l'équipage! Par contre, faut calculer ce que Naria va manger... Oh, on a encore plein de fruits frais, ça devrait aller!

Il trouve un sac, balance toute la viande dedans et sort de la cuisine.

Sanji: Alors, si j'étais un second, où j'enfermerais la fille que mon capitaine m'a promise?... Mais oui, dans ma cham...! NARIAAAAA!

Il se met à courir à travers les couloirs du bateau comme un fou en ouvrant chaque porte à coups de pied.

Du côté de Luffy...  
Luffy: OOOOOOÏ! IL EST OÙ LE CAPITAINE DE CE RAFIOT?! ... Et j'suis où?!

Du côté de Zoro et Ussop.  
Pirate étranger: Vous allez cRRever, oui?!  
Zoro: Oh, je m'amuse là.  
Usopp: Allez, Zoro! Finis-le!  
Zoro: T'en fous pas une, aho!  
Usopp: Ouais, c'est vrai! J'vais aller voir si ceux du Sunny vont bien!  
Zoro: Mais bats-toi au lieu de te défiler!  
Pirate étranger: Concentrre-toi, crrevette!  
Zoro: Déjà, tu me donnes pas d'ordres. Ensuite, tu vaux pas que je m'y mette à fond.  
Pirate étranger: En attendant! Ta tafioleuh de copain se la couleuh douce.  
Zoro: C'est que même pour lui t'en vaux pas la peine.  
Pirate étranger: ya otrezhu tebe! gryaznyy musor! (sur google trad, tu trouves "je vais couper votre poubelle sale" alors qu'il dit "je vais te découper, sale ordure"...du coup n'y va pas)

Le Pirate étranger gagne en rapidité et en force, mais sa rage le faisait balancer ses haches dans tous les sens.

Zoro: Ça va être facile...

Du côté du Sunny.  
Usopp ayant une vitesse de pointe surpassant le champion du 100 mètres, il arrive au Sunny en un temps record.

Nami: Usopp?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!  
Usopp: Je viens m'assurer que tout va bien ici!  
Robin: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne risquons rien...  
Daïni: D'autant plus qu'ils n'auraient aucune raison de nous attaquer ici.  
Usopp: Ah si! Ls second nous a laissé un message bizarre où ils disaient qu'on devait choisir entre Naria et toi!  
Daïni: ...À quoi je leur servirais?  
Usopp: J'en sais rien! Mais Captain Usopp te protège maintenant!  
Chopper: Wouaiiiiis, Captaiiin Usooopp!  
Usopp: ...Eh, où sont Franky et Brook?  
Nami: Franky travaille sur un truc pour la réserve de cola, et Brook se sert un thé dans la cuisine.  
Usopp: Ah! Rien d'anormal donc!  
Nami: Tu t'attendais à quoi?  
Usopp: Eeeh, j'en sais rien moi! Quelqu'un aurait pu vous attaquer ou autre chose!  
Nami: On sait se défendre, tu sais?  
Daïni: À part nous, je n'entends personne par ici.  
Usopp: Comment ça?  
Daïni: Grâce à mon pouvoir, je peux altérer mon ouïe et celle des autres à ma guise. Il est donc facile pour moi de déterminer combien de battements de coeur i une distance plus qu'acceptable.  
Chopper: Ouais, c'est son fruit du démon ça!  
Usopp: Ah! T'as un fruit du démon toi maintenant?!  
Daïni: Depuis longtemps.  
Usopp: Ouais, bon.  
Robin: Tout se passe bien pour aller chercher Naria?  
Usopp: Ouais! Zoro met une raclée à un mec à l'accent bizarre, et Sanji et Luffy sont en train de la chercher partout sur leur bateau.  
Nami: Tu servais à quoi, alors?  
Usopp: Je.. Euh... J-J'encourageais Zoro! Sans moi, il aurait abandonné contre l'autre armoire à glace!  
Chopper: Ouaiiis, Super Usopp!  
Nami: Donc tu y retournes ou tu restes ici?  
Usopp: Euh... Je vais rester un peu, pour vous protéger!  
Robin: (avec un petit sourire amusé) Merci, Usopp.


	27. Ce n'est pas mon rêve

Retour sur Naria

Mell: (après avoir tout raconté à Naria) Voilà. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir sur le mariage.  
Naria: C'est... Plus compliqué qu'une équipe.  
Mell: Sans blague!  
Naria: Et Sanji croit que je veux faire ça..?  
Mell: Exactement.  
Naria: Et ton Capitaine, là... Mon père, il veut que je me marie à toi?  
Mell: Ouais. T'inquiètes, je suis pas d'accord non plus. Je veux juste partir d'ici.  
Naria: Pourquoi t'es revenu me chercher alors?  
Mell: Comme ça, j'ai la conscience tranquille. Et en plus, maintenant, j'ai le choix de te sauver de deux équipages pirates, dont celui de ton père, ou de te laisser ici.  
Naria: Mais l'équipage de Sanji est gentil!  
Mell: Avec toi, il l'est. Un pirate tue des gens, parfois par besoin, parfois par plaisir. Il vole les pauvres aussi.  
Naria: Non... Ils ne tueraient personne!  
Mell: Ah, vraiment? Tu les connais depuis combien de temps, dis-moi?  
Naria: Euh... Une semaine... Peut-être deux.  
Mell: Tu ne les a jamais vu se battre n'est-ce pas?  
Naria: Euh... Une fois...  
Mell: Personne n'est mort?  
Naria: Je me suis interposée.  
Mell: Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu aurais pu mourir.  
Naria: Non! Il m'a juste assommée!  
Mell: Qui?  
Naria: Marimo!  
Mell: Il n'y a pas de "Marimo" dans l'équipage du Chapeau de paille...  
Naria: Il s'appelle Zoro, mais Sanji l'appelle Marimo, je sais pas pourquoi.  
Mell: Je vois... Marimo. Mais revenons-en à autre chose...  
Naria: Quoi?  
Mell: Je peux te laisser ici avec les pirates, ou tu peux venir avec moi.  
Naria: Mais... Tu es un pirate aussi.  
Mell: Je ne fais que laisser le vieux me donner des ordres. Je ne tue pas par plaisir.  
Naria: Et ton sous-fifre de tout...  
Sanji: (dans le couloir) NARIAAAAA!

Naria se lève et dirige son regard vers la source du bruit.

Naria: Sanji! (se lève)  
Mell: Tu comptes le rejoindre, alors.

Naria se retourne et voit Mell se diriger vers la porte.

Naria: Attends! Pourquoi tu as attendu maintenant pour t'enfuir de ce bateau?  
Mell: Par curiosité. (sourit sadiquement) Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblerait la fille d'un vieil ivrogne.  
Naria: (fronce les sourcils, sans hausser le ton) C'est stupide.

Naria se dirige vers la porte, Mell ne bouge pas, toujours assis par terre.

Mell: C'est stupide de se marier à un coureur de jupons dont la est tête mise à prix.

De grands bruits se font entendre venant du couloir

Naria: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!  
Mell: C'est l'autre qui enfonce les portes pour te trouver. Il a le temps, on est tout au fond du couloir.  
Naria: S'il me trouve, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?  
Mell: C'est simple, il te ramènera à leur bateau, peut-être après avoir tué ton père. Vous vous marierez, tu te feras tuer soit par d'autres pirates, soit par la Marine.

Les grands bruits se rapprochent.

Mell: Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
Naria: ...Je ne sais pas.  
Mell: Tu n'as pas tout ton temps, tu sais...  
Naria: Laisse-moi ici, si je te gêne dans ton plan d'évasion!  
Mell: Je t'évite une mort certaine, princesse. Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour partir.

Naria écoute le bruit des portes qui explosent et regarde Mell.

Naria: Je vais vraiment mourir si je reste avec eux?  
Mell: Si je te le dis. Peut-être qu'ils t'apprendront à te battre, mais tu ne feras pas le poids face à leurs ennemis actuels.  
Naria: À savoir?  
Mell: Les hommes les plus forts du Nouveau Monde.  
Naria: Le Nouveau Monde?  
Mell: Un endroit où on s'entretue.

Naria, s'imaginant un endroit semblable à celui décrit par Mell, a des sueurs froides. Pendant ce temps, les bruits continuent de se rapprocher.

Mell: Dépêche-toi de te décider, il n'est plus qu'à quelques portes.  
Naria: ...Je peux juste leur dire au revoir alors?  
Mell: Tu viens avec moi?  
Naria: Oui. Mon rêve n'est pas de mourir aussi vite.  
Mell: Bien. Tu peux nager?  
Naria: Quoi?  
Mell: Tu sais nager?  
Naria: Non.  
Mell: (regarde à travers le hublot) J'avais oublié ton fruit du démon... Tu vas devoir t'accrocher alors.  
Naria: Mais pourqu...

Mell explose le hublot, et saute à travers.

Naria: Rigel!

Naria passe sa tête à travers le hublot. Mell est dans l'eau.

Mell: Saute! Il arrive!  
Naria: Euh... D'accord!

Elle passe à travers l'ouverture, au moment où la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Sanji voit Naria de l'autre côté du hublot.

Sanji: Naria!

Naria, surprise, lâche le hublot et disparaît.

Sanji: Hye, Naria!

Il se précipite au hublot cassé, et voit Naria plonger dans l'eau.

Sanji: (pense dans sa langue) Elle a mangé un fruit du démon! Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas nager?!

Il voit quelque chose remonter à la surface, puis voit Mell émerger, Naria dans son dos, évanouie.

~changement de langue~

Sanji: TOI! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?!

Mell ne répond pas, et se contente de nager jusqu'à la rive. Sanji saute du bateau sans hésiter et plonge. Mell sort Naria de l'eau, la pose sur le sol de la rive, et rejoint la terre ferme à son tour. Sanji nage le plus vite possible pour les rattraper, mais Mell et Naria disparaissent soudainement.

Sanji: T'es un homme mort, le second!

Il sort de l'eau en vitesse, et regarde partout autour de lui.

Sanji: (parle tout seul) Il va réapparaître, pour la ramener à son capitaine... Il doit être avec Luffy.

Il retourne au bateau, et court chercher Luffy. Naria et Mell réapparaissent, toujours sur la rive.

Mell: Tu nous a fait disparaître?  
Naria: (s'asseoit par terre doucement) Je contrôle les yeux. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne nous voie pas.  
Mell: Ça peut être utile. J'ai bien fait de t'amener.  
Naria: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?  
Mell: Le vieux est presque seul, il va mourir, c'est sûr.  
Naria: Presque seul?  
Mell: Tout l'équipage était faible, mis à part moi et un mercenaire qu'il avait engagé avant que j'arrive.  
Naria: Il est plus fort que toi?  
Mell: Non.  
Naria: ...C'est tout? Je pensais qu'il pouvait te gêner.  
Mell: Non, il va juste ralentir un des membres de l'équipage de tes amis pendant... allez, 10 minutes.  
Naria: Tu penses qu'ils sont si forts que ça?  
Mell: Je les connais.  
Naria: Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés?  
Mell: Non, ils sont célèbres. Ton ami, Sanji, je t'ai dit que sa tête était mise à prix, non?  
Naria: Oui...  
Mell: Sa tête vaut 77 millions.  
Naria: ...C'est beaucoup?  
Mell: ...C'est plus que ce que tu pourrais gagner en une vie.  
Naria: Ouah! Quand même!  
Mell: Certains autres valent bien plus.  
Naria: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour en arriver là?!  
Mell: C'est un pirate.

Naria ne dit rien, et récapitule dans sa tête toutes les informations.

Naria: En clair... Tous les pirates sont méchants?  
Mell: (sourit légèrement) C'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, mais c'est l'idée.  
Naria: ...  
Mell: Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
Naria: Je pensais qu'il étaient mes nakamas...  
Mell: Nakama? Où t'as appris ça?  
Naria: Avec eux. Robin m'a dit que ça voulait dire "compagnon de voyage".  
Mell: Tu voulais devenir pirate?  
Naria: Tout le monde sur l'île veut devenir pirate.  
Mell: J'imagine qu'il ne savent pas ce que je t'ai dit.  
Naria: Oui... Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent...  
Mell: Tu ne peux rien faire. Une foule n'écoute personne.  
Naria: Comment tu sais ça?  
Mell: J'étais second, je devais m'occuper d'un équipage.  
Naria: Ah oui... Donc tu as tué des gens, toi aussi?  
Mell: Seulement des pirates. (pense) Elle a déjà oublié tout à l'heure...?  
Naria: Ça a beau être des pirates, tu les a tués!  
Mell: Et alors? C'était tuer ou mourir.  
Naria: ...Tu les a tués pour te protéger?  
Mell: C'est ça. Tu veux aller dire au revoir aux pirates du Chapeau de paille maintenant?  
Naria: Oui.  
Mell: Alors lève-toi, on y va.


	28. Décision Finale

PDV équipage

Daïni: Quelqu'un arrive.  
Chopper: Quoi?  
Daïni: Deux personnes, l'une d'elles est désorientée.  
Robin: Effectivement.  
Daïni: Comment ça? Vous entendez aussi?  
Robin: Non, je vois. J'utilise mon fruit du démon pour voir les alentours.  
Usopp: Tu vois qui c'est?  
Robin: Oui, c'est Naria et le second.  
Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Daïni: QUOI?!  
Robin: C'est elle qui est désorientée.  
Nami: Usopp! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas?!  
Usopp: J'en sais rien! Elle s'est peut-être enfuie? Le second la pourchasse peut-être?  
Robin, Daïni: Non.  
Nami: Alors quoi?  
Robin: Naria suit le second.  
Chopper: Elle est peut-être attachée, ou il vient chercher Daïni!  
Robin: Non, elle le suit de plein gré. Mais elle le regarde avec un air... intrigué.  
Daïni: C'est la tête qu'elle fait quand elle réfléchit.  
Usopp: Comment ça?  
Daïni: Elle fixe un point, et regarde dans le vide en fronçant les sourcils. Il a dû lui dire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne...  
Robin: Ils arrivent.  
Naria: (à côté du bateau) Robin!  
Robin: Cuerpo Fleur.

Un double de Robin apparaît à côté de Naria. ~Changement de langue~

Robin: Naria, pourquoi est-il avec toi?  
Naria: Je... Euh...

Naria jette un coup d'oeil à Mell, comme pour demander de l'aide. En guise de réponse, il croise les bras sur son torse et fais un signe de tête vers Robin.

Mell: Allez...  
Naria: (ferme les yeux) J-Je dois partir de l'équipage! Dis au revoir aux autres pour moi...  
Robin: C'est à cause de lui?  
Naria: (ouvre les yeux et regarde Robin) Oui... Mais il n'a rien fait de...

Mell donne une légère gifle derrière la tête de Naria, qui s'interrompt.

~changement de langue~

Robin: Vous, arrêtez.  
Mell: Les pirates ne me donnent pas d'ordres.  
Robin: Tu en es un, je me trompe?  
Mell: Son père est mort, le contrat expire.  
Robin: Alors que fais-tu avec Naria?  
Mell: Elle vient avec moi.  
Robin: Je ne crois pas. Quatro Fleur!

Des mains apparaissent dans le dos de Mell.

Robin: Touchez la encore une fois et je vous tue.

~changement de langue~

Mell: Tu vois, princesse? Je n'ai pas menti.  
Naria: (les mains sur la bouche) Non... Robin... Tu ne ferais pas ça...?  
Robin: Je te protège, Naria! Il va se servir de toi!  
Mell: Ce n'est pas mon intention.

~Changement de langue~

Usopp: (sur le bateau, utilisant des lunettes de tir pour voir) Oï! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?!  
Mell: Votre amie vous dit au revoir!  
Usopp: Quoi?!  
Mell: Prévenez votre équipage! La princesse s'en va.  
Usopp: Et Luffy, Zoro et Sanji?!  
Mell: Ils doivent arriver, à l'heure qu'il est!  
Usopp: Vous vous êtes fait battre?!  
Mell: L'équipage, le capitaine, tout le monde est mort.  
Chopper: Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!  
Mell: Je m'en vais. Votre princesse vient avec moi.  
Usopp: Sûrement pas!

Usopp sort son lance-pierre de poche, et tire une bille explosive. Mell se penche en arrière pour l'éviter. La bille frôle Naria, et explose environ cinq mètres plus loin.

Naria: Usopp! Blablablablaaaa!  
Usopp: Robin, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?  
Robin: Elle dit que...  
Mell: (coupe Robin) Qu'elle s'en va de son plein gré.  
Luffy: Quoi?

Luffy est suivi de Zoro, en train de marcher vers le Sunny.

Robin: Luffy!  
Zoro: On vient d'arriver, et le second est avec Naria.  
Luffy: Ouais, on a fumé le vieux!  
Naria: Luffy! Mar... Zoro!  
Zoro: (esquisse un sourire satisfait) C'est mieux.  
Naria: (regarde autour d'elle) ...Sanji?  
Zoro: Il te cherche. (voit Naria sans réaction) Ah, elle pige toujours rien...  
Mell: Vous lui direz qu'elle est venue dire au revoir avant de partir.  
Luffy: Pourquoi elle partirait?  
Robin: Je vais lui demander...

~changement de langue~

Robin: Naria, pourquoi tu veux partir de l'équipage?  
Naria: Je ne veux pas tuer des gens! Si être un pirate doit forcément mener à ça, alors je ne veux pas en devenir une!  
Robin: ...Tu as le droit de penser ça.

~changement de langue~

Robin: Elle ne veut pas être pirate.  
Luffy: Pourquoi?  
Robin: Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait tuer et ce n'est pas son but.  
Luffy: Ah. (regarde Naria) T'es sûre?  
Naria: (n'a pas compris la question, mais saisit le message) Oui.  
Luffy: Je vois.  
Zoro: Alors? Elle vient pas avec nous?  
Luffy secoue la tête, et monte à bord du Sunny.  
Luffy: (fait de grands signes) Bonne chance, Naria!

Naria fait à son tour de grands signes à Luffy.

Zoro: Faut aller chercher l'autre Love-cook aussi.  
Robin: Je m'en occupe. Uno Fleur!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji arrive en courant.

Sanji: Robin-chan! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? (voit Naria) Naria!

Il court vers elle, et met ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sanji: Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée?  
Naria: Sanji...  
Sanji: Quoi?  
Naria: (regarde Robin, l'air désespéré) ...  
Sanji: (jette un oeil à Robin) Robin-chan?  
Robin: Elle s'en va.  
Sanji: Comment ça?  
Robin: Elle quitte l'équipage...  
Sanji: QUOI?! Non! Naria, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

Naria, en voyant la réaction de Sanji, a les larmes aux yeux à l'idée d'attrister Sanji. Pendant ce temps, Sanji remarque Mell.

Sanji: TOI! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?!

Il court vers Mell, puis lève la jambe droite pour préparer un solide coup de pied. Naria s'interpose.

Sanji: (s'arrête net, surpris) Pourquoi tu le protèges toujours...?  
Mell: C'est avec moi qu'elle part. (esquisse un sourire sadique) ...Blondinet.

Sanji bout de rage de l'intérieur, mais se retient devant Naria.  
Sanji: Espèce de... Qu'est-ce que lui veux?!  
Mell: Rien, je ne l'ai pas forcée. Elle a choisi de quitter votre équipage.  
Sanji: (regarde Naria sans comprendre) C'est vrai, Naria?

Elle baisse la tête et regarde par terre.

Robin: Elle refuse de tuer. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas venir avec nous.  
Sanji: Pour ça? ...

Naria lève la tête, et regarde autour d'elle.

Naria: ...Daïni?  
Robin: Il est sur le Sunny... Il arrive.

Effectivement, après quelques secondes de silence, Daïni arrive, et descend du navire.

~changement de langue~  
Daïni: Naria! (voit Mell) Mais, c'est... (recule, paniqué)  
Naria: (s'approche de Daïni) Il est gentil! Daïni, il est gentil!  
Daïni: (serre les poings) Il.. Il a attaché tout le monde... Il t'a enlevée... Il t'a livrée à son capitaine... Et il est gentil?!

Daïni fronce les sourcils et fixe Mell.

Mell: (plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles) AAAH!  
Naria: Arrête ça!  
Daïni: Il doit au moins payer pour avoir fait tout ça!  
Mell: FAIS-LUI ARRÊTER ÇA!  
Naria: O-Oui!

Naria s'approche de Daïni, le prend par les épaules, et le secoue au point de le rendre presque malade.

Daïni: (tombe en arrière) Que...  
Mell: Ça s'est arrêté... (regarde Daïni, marche d'un air menaçant en brandissant son poing) Hé, toi!

Naria s'interpose, sans rien faire d'autre mis à part lancer un regard assassin à Mell, qui s'arrête et se calme.

Mell: T'as une manie de te mettre toujours là où il faut pas, princesse!  
Daïni: "Princesse"?! Naria, explique-moi!  
Naria: Plus tard!

~changement de langue~  
Sanji: C'est bon? Ils ont fini?  
Luffy: (sur le bateau) OÏ! Montez!  
Zoro: Ouais, on arrive!

Zoro monte, le double de Robin disparaît. Sanji suit après un long silence.

Sanji: (après être remonté) Naria! N'oublies jamais que tu restes ma fiancée!  
Naria: (fait de grands signes en souriant) ...Oui!  
Mell: (lève les yeux au ciel) Elle a rien compris...

Le bateau lève l'ancre, et s'en va. Ceux qui sont restés regardent le bateau s'éloigner lentement.

~changement de langue~  
Mell: T'as même pas dit adieu à ton blondinet.  
Naria: Au moins, j'aurai une raison de les revoir...  
Daïni: Naria, je peux avoir une explication maintenant?  
Naria: Ah oui... Mais j'aimerais te demander une dernière chose avant.

Sur le Sunny ~changement de langue~  
Franky: Allez, on lève l'ancre!  
Nami: Attendez, on a oublié Naria!  
Robin: Non, elle ne pouvait pas venir.  
Nami: Hein? Mais pourquoi?  
Sanji: Elle ne veut pas tuer... Quelle droiture d'esprit! (regarde en arrière) ...J'espère qu'il ne lui fera rien, l'autre malade!  
Robin: Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Naria. Il était sincère.  
Sanji: Lui? Comment tu voyais ça, Robin-chan?  
Robin: (sourit) Il t'a vu, et n'a pas sourcillé. (voyant l'incompréhension de Sanji) S'il avait voulu se battre, il aurait au moins essayé en te voyant. Or là, il n'a fait qu'envoyer une pique...  
Nami: Alors pourquoi...  
?: Oï, tout le monde!  
Usopp: C-C'était qui?!  
Nami: J'en sais rien!  
Robin: C'était Naria.  
Sanji: EEH?! Naria! Naaaariaaaaaaa!  
Daïni: On utilise mon pouvoir pour vous parler.  
Naria: Blablablaaa!  
Daïni: Elle veut vous dire qu'elle va peut-être vous revoir, puisqu'elle va aussi partir en mer d'ici peu.  
Sanji: Quoi?! Elle est sérieuse?! Mais y'a tous les pirates du Nouveau Monde ici! Et les monstres marins! Et la Marine!  
Daïni: ...blablablabla, blablabla...  
Naria: Blablablabla. Rigel Blabla!  
Daïni: ...Elle va apprendre à se battre. En tout cas, à ne pas être blessée. Elle dit que quelqu'un qui s'appelle Rigel va l'aider.  
Sanji: 'Connais pas.  
Usopp: Moi non plus.  
Luffy: (arrive sur le pont en courant) EEEH! J'entends des voix depuis tout à l'heure!  
Nami: C'est Daïni et Naria qui nous parlent, abruti!  
Luffy: Ah!  
Daïni: ...Bref, c'était pour dire ça. Donc regardez bien sur quel bateau vous tombez à partir de maintenant!  
Nami: Elle ne veut pas être pirate, c'est ça?  
Daïni: Oui, elle n'aime pas vraiment certaines idées du concept... Elle préfère voyager et découvrir le reste du monde, apparemment.  
Naria: Blablabla! Bla, bla blablabla blabla?  
Sanji: Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?  
Daïni: Elle vous demande par où elle devrait commencer.  
Robin: Peut-être que Grand Line serait trop dangereux pour un premier voyage...  
Sanji: Pourquoi pas East Blue? Elle ira faire un tour au Baratie!  
Luffy: Ouais!  
Nami: Elle pourrait commencer par Cocoyashi!  
Brook: Yohohohoho, tout ça me rend nostalgique...  
Usopp: Oï, Daïni! Dis-lui d'aller faire un tour à Syrup! Elle verra Oignon, Carotte et Piment!  
Daïni: East Blue... Baratie, Cocoyashi, Syrup.  
Naria: Bla! Blablabla...  
Daïni: Elle veut vous dire une dernière chose. Après, j'arrêterai de retransmettre.  
Nami: Vas-y!  
Usopp: C'est quoi à votre avis?  
Chopper: Sûrement au revoir.  
Luffy: Nan, c'est pas ça!  
Zoro: Comment tu sais ça?  
Luffy: (sourit) Elle est pas du genre à dire au revoir!  
Sanji: Naria?  
Naria fait apparaître un double sur le pont, devant Sanji.  
Naria: ...Merci!  
...Et disparaît.  
Luffy: Vous voyez? Je l'avais dit!  
Nami: Ouais, ouais...  
Sanji: (pensif) ...  
Robin: C'est à toi qu'elle a dit merci, Sanji.  
Sanji: ...Moi? Seulement moi?  
Usopp: Elle l'a dit pour nous tous, mais j'avoue que c'était bien toi qui était visé!

Sanji se met à danser en souriant (...'fin, moi j'appellerais ça se tortiller plutôt), avec des coeurs dans les yeux.

Sanji: C'est parce que je suis son fiancééééé~?  
Nami: Ouais, ouais...  
Robin: (pour elle-même) Je pense plutôt que c'est parce qu'il s'est occupée d'elle...  
Nami: Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, le log pose pointe droit à babord!  
Franky: YoshaAAh! On va à babord toute!  
Franky court quelque part dans le bateau.

Sur l'île ~changement de langue (le dernier mouahahahaha)~  
Daïni: Alors? Qui est Rigel?  
Naria: Baaaaah... (pointe Mell) C'est lui.  
Mell: ...T'es pas foutue de garder une info toi...  
Daïni: Tu t'appelles Rigel? Pourquoi Mell alors?  
Mell: Je me servais de ce nom quand j'étais au service de son vieux. (pointe Naria)  
Daïni: Je vois. En y repensant, vous l'avez en quelques sortes sauvée, je me trompe?  
Mell: On va dire que c'est ma bonne action de l'année. Pourquoi?  
Daïni: ...Je pourrais consentir à vous laisser rester sur l'île.  
Mell: Merci, mais je compte pas rester ici toute ma vie.  
Naria: Peut-être, mais tu vas au moins rester ici quelques semaines.  
Mell: Tu rêves, princesse. Pourquoi je ferais ça?  
Naria: Parce que tu dois m'apprendre à me battre! Et après je partirai en mer pour voyager!  
Mell: ...T'es sérieuse là?!  
Naria: Absolument!  
Daïni: (fait un petit sourire ironique) Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...


	29. L'épliogue: Préparation

Deux semaines plus tard, tous les enfants se sont remis de l'incident des pirates. Chez Daïni...

Naria: DAAAAAAAAAÏNIIIIIII!  
Daïni: (arrive en courant) Naria?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!  
Naria: (sourit) J'ai crié pour être sûre que tu m'entendes! Tu sais où est Rigel?  
Daïni: Tu m'as fait peur pour rien?!  
Naria: Raaah! Où il est?!  
Daïni: Aucune idée. Mais il a dû partir.  
Naria: Ah? Où ça?  
Daïni: Aucune idée... Tu peux demander aux autres s'ils l'ont vu, au lieu de me faire des frayeurs pareilles!  
Naria: Mais personne ne l'a vu!  
Daïni: Alors il est sûrement parti de l'île!  
Naria: Vraiment?  
Daïni: ...Tu te souviens quand tu as dit "au moins deux semaines"?  
Naria: Oui... Et?  
Daïni: Tu crois qu'on est quel jour?  
Naria: ...  
Daïni: Il a tenu sa parole. En plus, il t'a appris à te battre.  
Naria: Non! Je sais juste encaisser, esquiver et chercher les points faibles!  
Daïni: Et il te reste quelque chose qu'il peut t'apprendre?  
Naria: ...  
Daïni: Ce qu'il te reste à savoir, tu l'auras avec l'expérience.  
Naria: Comment tu sais ça, toi?  
Daïni: ...  
Naria: (fait le rapprochement) ...Tu lui as parlé?!  
Daïni: Peut-être... Et alors?  
Naria: Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit de rester?! Au moins pour ma cérémonie...  
Daïni: Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne m'écoute pas.  
Naria: Ouais, c'est surtout que tu ne veux pas qu'il assiste à mon passage! Méchant!  
Daïni: Mais non, je n'ai jamais dit ça...  
Naria: ...J'ai une idée! Je vais voir avec ses yeux, et après je vais mettre une image de moi devant lui!  
Daïni: (lève les yeux au ciel) Si tu veux...

Elle se concentre donc, ferme les yeux et les rouvre la seconde suivante.

Daïni: Et voilà...  
Naria: Il est...  
Rigel: Juste à côté... Princesse.  
Naria: Rigel! ... T'es où?  
Rigel: Alors t'as rien appris pendant deux semaines?  
Naria: Ah! (se concentre sur ses yeux, et se voit elle-même à travers ceux de Rigel) Tu es... Juste derrière moi.

Elle se retourne et, effectivement, voit Rigel adossé contre le mur devant elle.

Rigel: C'est bien.  
Daïni: Vous avez terminé d'entraîner Naria. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.  
Rigel: Oh, c'est gentil de me donner la permission, Votre Altesse Royale! Mais j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai bien envie de rester encore une petite journée.  
Naria: C'est pour voir mon passage? Oh, merci!

Naria court vers Rigel et le prend dans ses bras. Rigel encaisse le boulet de canon qui vient d'atterrir sur lui, toujours impassible.

Rigel: Je veux savoir à quoi tu ressembles quand t'as pas l'air d'un gosse à qui on donne une sucette.  
Naria: Méchant! (serre de plus en plus fort)  
Rigel: (suffoque presque) Lâche-moi!

Naria le lâche en riant.

Naria: Ça t'apprendra!  
Rigel: (esquisse un sourire moqueur) C'est la princesse qui veut m'apprendre des choses maintenant?  
Naria: Raah, façon de parler! (se retourne et marche vers les escaliers) De toute façon, je dois me préparer!  
Rigel: Oh, elle boude? (élargit son sourire) Pauvre petite...

Naria court presque dans les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans une pièce à l'étage.

Daïni: Bien joué... Maintenant, elle ne sortira pas avant ce soir.  
Rigel: Tant mieux. Au moins, t'es sûr qu'elle ne me verra plus avant un bon moment.  
Daïni: Je ne vous déteste pas, sachez-le. Cependant, vous agissez étrangement avec elle, et je me dois de la protéger si vous essayez de lui faire le moindre mal.  
Rigel: (fronce les sourcils) Hé, calme-toi. C'est pas parce que j'ai énervé ta princesse par hasard?  
Daïni: D'abord, le surnom que vous lui donnez n'est pas acceptable.  
Rigel: Quoi, "Princesse"? C'est un surnom comme un autre.  
Daïni: Si vous le dites... Ensuite, vous la surprenez en la forçant à utiliser ce que vous lui avez appris en dehors des séances d'entraînement.  
Rigel: Tu veux la préparer, oui ou non?  
Daïni: ...Soit. Enfin, vous lui apprenez beaucoup de choses sur la culture du monde en dehors de l'île.  
Rigel: Je n'ai jamais fait ça.  
Daïni: Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le mariage, ni la Marine! Comment expliquez-vous ça?  
Rigel: (s'amuse visiblement) Oh, j'ai jamais vraiment expliqué ça...  
Daïni: Il n'empêche! Elle ne doit pas savoir, sinon elle est avantagée par rapport aux autres enfants! Même si elle ne devient pas pirate, elle doit respecter les règles, en dépit du fait que vous l'affectionnez!

Le sourire de Rigel s'efface, alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

Daïni: Vous la perturbez!  
Rigel ne répond pas, et passe la porte.  
Daïni: ...Ça, c'est fait.  
Enfant: Hé, Daïni! Comment on doit faire pour la musique et la danse du passage de Naria?  
Daïni: Oh, j'avais oublié ça... Mettez ce que vous trouverez.  
Enfant: C'est vrai? On peut mettre ce qu'on veut?  
Daïni: Oui, oui!  
Enfant: Waaa, merci! (court dans une autre pièce)  
Daïni: (pense tout haut) Et voilà... Comment je lui dis qu'elle doit ouvrir une danse maintenant...?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rigel est assis par terre, et sourit. En face de lui, plusieurs arbres sont tombés à force de coups.

Rigel: (pour lui-même) Il en rate vraiment pas une...


	30. L'épilogue: La danse!

Environ deux heures plus tard, Daïni est aux préparatifs de la cérémonie. Pendant ce temps, Naria est toujours dans l'une des salles de l'étage.

Rigel: (en bas des escaliers) Au moins, je rattraperai ses conneries...

Il monte, arrive à l'étage, et se place devant la porte de la pièce où Naria se trouve. Il soupire, puis frappe à la porte.

Naria: (de l'autre côté) Quoi?

Il ne répond pas et frappe encore à la porte.

Naria: C'est bon, entrez!

Rigel ouvre, passe la porte et la referme vite et sans un bruit. Naria est assise à une table, en train d'enlever les pétales d'une des fleurs du bouquet.

Naria: Rigel? ...Quoi encore?  
Rigel: Oh, calme-toi. (sourit légèrement) Je ne viens pas pour m'amuser avec tes nerfs.  
Naria: Ah... Vraiment?  
Rigel: Oui, vraiment. (parcourt la pièce du regard) Hé, tu squattes une chambre?!  
Naria: Non, je viens ici quand je me sens seule chez moi.  
Rigel: Je vois... (marche lentement) Son Altesse t'a tout dit au sujet de ton passage?  
Naria: Oui, je dois me présenter devant lui, répéter ce qu'il me dit, et après tout le monde fait la fête.  
Rigel: Jusque là, tout va bien.  
Naria: (fronce les sourcils) Ça devrait se passer mal?  
Rigel: Comme ça se présente, oui.  
Naria: (durcit sa voix et son regard) ...Pourquoi?  
Rigel: Hé, j'ai pas l'intention de saboter ta petite fête!  
Naria: ...  
Rigel: Dis-moi, princesse, tu sais danser?  
Naria: Que... Non!  
Rigel: Alors tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Naria laisse tomber la fleur et se lève d'un bond.

Naria: Quoi? Je dois danser?! Mais quand?!  
Rigel: Entre le moment où tu joues le perroquet et celui où tout le monde s'amuse.  
Naria: M-Mais c'est pas possible! Daïni m'aurait prévenu!  
Rigel: Juste pour le plaisir, je le fais à sa place.  
Naria: À seulement quatre heures de la cérémonie?!  
Rigel: Oh, du calme, j'étais pas obligé de venir te le dire.  
Naria: Ah? (baisse la tête) ...Vraiment?  
Rigel: (esquisse un léger sourire) Vraiment.  
Naria: (se laisse tomber sur un grand lit) Alors comment je vais faire...?  
Rigel: J'ai encore du boulot apparemment...  
Naria: Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
Rigel: Je t'ai bien dit que quand tu as des points faibles, tu dois les effacer, non?

Naria baisse la tête, reprend la fleur et termine de l'effeuiller, pensive.

Naria: Oui, peut-être... C'est quand tu m'apprends à me battre que tu dis ça.  
Rigel: Ça s'applique à tout ce que tu veux, tu sais. Maintenant, ton point faible, c'est la danse.  
Naria: Mais je ne sais pas danser!  
Rigel: (sourit) Trouve quelqu'un qui peut t'apprendre.  
Naria: Quelqu'un... Qui? Tu connais beaucoup de monde qui accepterait de m'apprendre à danser à un moment pareil?  
Rigel: (lève un sourcil) Peut-être une personne.  
Naria: Et puis tu sais que j'aime pas devoir un service à quelqu'un!  
Rigel: Tu ne devras rien à personne.  
Naria: Quoi? Tu vas menacer la personne à qui je demanderai de m'aider?  
Rigel: (retient un rire) Ça dépend à qui tu demandes, princesse.

Toc Toc Toc!

Daïni: Naria? C'est Daïni!  
Rigel: (soupire) Eh mer...  
Naria: Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Daïni: Je peux entrer? C'est au sujet de ta cérémonie!  
Naria: Non, n'entre pas! Je... Euh... Je veux rester un peu seule!  
Daïni: Mais c'est important!  
Naria: Alors dis-le, mais n'entre pas!  
Daïni: Bon... Tu vas devoir danser après le passage officiel! Voilà!  
Naria: ...  
Rigel: (chuchote toujours) Tu vois?  
Daïni: Je sais que tu ne danses jamais d'habitude... Tu détestes peut-être ça, alors si tu veux, je danserai avec toi! En tant que Loi, je dois faire en sorte que tout se passe bien! ...Et puis, je suis un peu comme ton grand frère, non?...

Rigel se retient d'exploser de rire.

Naria: ...Maintenant tu me laisses!  
Daïni: O-Oui!

Les bruits de pas se font entendre, puis semblent s'éloigner. Rigel en profite pour éclater de rire, pendant que Naria fulmine.

Naria: Et ça te fait marrer?!  
Rigel: Absolument! T'imagines pas à quel point cette situation est hilarante pour moi!  
Naria: (se calme) Ah bon? Pourquoi?  
Rigel: (finit par retrouver son calme habituel) Il se rend même pas compte qu'il vient de te demander d'être ton cavalier.  
Naria: Cavalier? C'est quoi?  
Rigel: ...Et toi, t'arranges rien!  
Naria: Dis-moi ce que c'est!  
Rigel: Aaaah... C'est assez simple en apparence, il t'invite à danser avec lui.  
Naria: Et c'est drôle?  
Rigel: (sourit d'un air moqueur) Pour moi, ça l'est! Mais pour toi, c'est à la fois flatteur et... contraignant.  
Naria: Si c'est contraignant, non.

Rigel laisse transparaître un sourire satisfait.

Rigel: Eh, laisse-moi finir, princesse! (pense) Je le savais... (parle) Lui, il croit qu'il te sauve juste d'un problème de fierté!  
Naria: Oui, mais non!  
Rigel: Tu vas devoir en avoir un, de toute façon. Tu vas pas danser toute seule!  
Naria: Mais je ne sais pas danser!  
Rigel: Alors ferme-la et laisse-moi t'apprendre!  
Naria: Que... Tu sais danser, toi?  
Rigel: (s'énerve) Quoi, c'est si surprenant que ça?!  
Naria: N-Non!  
Rigel: (soupire) ...T'as que quelques heures, tu vas devoir assurer.  
Naria: De quoi? HYA!

Rigel prend Naria par l'épaule, la relève d'un coup et la balance au milieu de la chambre.

Naria: C-C'est rapide!  
Rigel: Tu t'attendais à quoi? Bon, on commence simple...

Deux heures plus tard  
Rigel: Voilà, t'as compris l'essentiel.  
Naria: C'est... C'est tout?  
Rigel: Tu vois, c'est tellement simple que t'en redemandes!  
Naria: Non, c'est pas ça... Danser... J'aime bien en fait!  
Rigel: C'est bien. (sort de la chambre) Maintenant prépare-toi!  
Naria: Euh... D'accord.

Il referme la porte, et redescend les escaliers. Il croise Daïni en sortant.

Daïni: Vous n'étiez pas sorti, vous?  
Rigel: Si, je retourne dehors justement.  
Daïni: Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici?  
Rigel: Aucune idée...

Rigel lève les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier, puis remarque que Daïni est toujours là.

Rigel: On voit pas le temps passer, ici!  
Daïni: En tout cas, j'ai du travail, veuillez partir.  
Rigel: Pas de problème, Votre Altesse.

Il s'exécute, et sort de ce qui s'apparente plus à un château qu'à une maison.  
Au moment où il s'asseoit sur le sol, un enfant arrive en courant, avec dans les mains une boîte assez volumineuse.

Enfant: (s'arrête en voyant Rigel) Je... Je...  
Rigel: Quoi?  
Enfant: (panique) J-Je dois donner ça à Naria! V-Vous savez où elle est?  
Rigel: Dans une chambre à l'étage.  
Enfant: M-Merci, monsieur.  
Rigel: Ouais, ouais... (voit l'enfant rester sur place) Pourquoi tu restes là?  
Enfant: E-Euh... P-Pour rien, monsieur! C'est juste que... Q-Que je croyais vous étiez parti, monsieur!  
Rigel: Et alors?

Le petit ne répond pas, terrorisé par le regard froid de son interlocuteur.

Rigel: ...C'est quoi, cette boîte?  
Enfant: (essaye de sourire) C'est la robe de Naria! Elle a l'air grande comme ça, mais c'est parce que je l'ai trouvée dans le grenier de chez la Loi...  
Rigel: (commence à s'amuser) Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec, dans ce cas?  
Enfant: J-Je... J'ai lavé sa robe moi-même! Elle est toute propre maintenant! Vous voulez la voir?  
Rigel: Non, non, je préfère voir ça sur elle.  
Enfant: Ah? Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'elle la mette ce soir! Et tout le monde va bien s'habiller pour l'occasion!  
Rigel: (sourit légèrement) Alors va vite la lui montrer.  
Enfant: Oui! J'y vais tout de suite! ...Vous êtes sympa en fait, monsieur!  
Rigel: Si tu le dis.

L'enfant passe la grande porte en courant, et Rigel plonge dans ses pensées, toujours assis près de la porte.


	31. L'épilogue: La cérémonie

Quatre heures plus tard, le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Tous les enfants sont rassemblés sur la grande place, où une petite estrade a été mise pour l'occasion. Daïni monte sur scène, un livre à la main.

Daïni: Bonsoir à toutes, à tous! Aujourd'hui, nous allons célébrer le Passage à l'âge adulte de notre amie à tous, Naria. (sourit) Je ne vous cache pas que je suis assez fier d'elle. En effet, elle m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises quand j'ai pris mes fonctions de Loi de l'île. Elle a aussi fabriqué des pièges sur les plages, pour chasser les pirates! Et au moment précis où certains d'entre eux avaient presque envahi notre ville, c'est elle qui a trouvé les héros qui nous en ont débarassés!  
Les enfants: OUAAIIIIIS!  
Daïni: (continue de sourire) Et rien que pour elle, et pour vous, nous avons préparé une grande fête, avec pour thème, le monde extérieur!  
Les enfants: OUAIIIIIIIS!  
Daïni: Maintenant, Naria va arriver, je compte sur vous pour assurer!  
Les enfants: OUAIIIIIIIIIS!

Deux rangées se forment, laissant un grand passage coupant la place en deux. Daïni se tient droit, et ouvre son livre en regardant le bout de la place.  
Alors, Naria apparaît, en tenue habituelle, et marche jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle monte en silence, et se place juste en face de Daïni. Ils se sourient, puis Daïni commence.

Daïni: Naria. Répète après moi: Je jure sur ma vie...  
Naria: Je jure sur ma vie...  
Daïni: De ne jamais laisser quiconque compromettre mes rêves...  
Naria: De ne jamais laisser quiconque compromettre mes rêves...

Naria répète chaque phrase que Daïni prononce, en parcourant discrètement la salle des yeux. Daïni comprend ce qu'elle cherche, et fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils, toujours en récitant son texte.

Naria: ...Enfin, de ne jamais divulguer d'informations sur l'extérieur tant que je me trouve sur notre île.  
Daïni: Parfait! Tu vas maintenant pouvoir aller mettre ta première tenue en tant qu'adulte.

Les yeux de Naria s'illuminent.

Naria: J'y vais!  
Naria descend vite de l'estrade, et court vers la grande demeure de Daïni en souriant et en tapant dans les mains des enfant qui tendaient les leurs.  
Daïni: (pense) J'imagine que Rigel est vraiment parti maintenant. Il a dû se cacher dans la foule pour la voir.

Du côté de Naria  
Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle entre vite dans "sa" chambre, se change, et redévale les escaliers. En plein milieu, elle s'arrête, marque une pause, et regarde lentement autour d'elle... Puis elle se remet à descendre, mais beaucoup moins vite cette fois.

Naria: (pense tout haut) Où est-ce qu'il est encore...? ...Mais oui! (frappe son front de la paume de sa main) Ses yeux!

Elle se concentre, ferme les yeux et les réouvre. Elle voit l'estrade, Daïni, la foule.

Naria: ...Il était là! Je le savais!

Elle se remet à courir, manquant presque de tomber en finissant de descendre les escaliers.  
Après avoir couru jusqu'à la place, Naria s'arrête, reprend son souffle, et avance. Les autres la voient arriver, et laisse un large espace en plein milieu de la place. Là, elle comprend que c'est le moment pour elle de danser. Daïni est de l'autre côté du trou béant laissé par les enfants. Il remarque qu'elle recommence à utiliser son pouvoir pour trouver Rigel.

Daïni: Hum, hum... Naria, nous te laissons l'honneur d'ouvrir ta fête avec une danse spéciale. À toi de choisir la personne qui dansera avec toi.

Les enfants se taisent, pour essayer de voir qui Naria va choisir. Cette dernière sourit, et se tourne complètement vers la droite. Les autres ne comprennent pas vraiment, et regardent tous dans la même direction.

Rigel: (avec un demi-sourire) Tu me flattes. T'es pas si mal en adulte, princesse!  
Naria: (sourit) Merci.  
Rigel: (lève un sourcil en souriant) Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Naria élargit son sourire, et tend la main à Rigel. Il la prend, et tous les deux marchent vers le milieu de la place.  
Une fois au centre du trou laissé par les enfants, qui les regardent d'un air curieux, la musique commence.  
( watch?v=UtRQA5RcGLE )  
Naria remarque que Rigel sourit en entendant le début de la chanson.

Naria: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Rigel: Je la connais.

Ils se mettent en place, et commencent à danser.  
Naria se concentre, et ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à ses pieds de temps en temps. Rigel sourit comme à son habitude, prend le menton de sa cavalière et la force à regarder droit devant elle.  
Naria: (sourit, gênée) Désolée...

Rigel: Tu te débrouilles bien, princesse. Ne panique pas comme ça.  
Naria: ...D'accord.

Elle cherche visiblement un endroit où regarder sans être gênée. À ce moment précis, elle remarque que Rigel, lui, n'a pas détaché son regard d'elle depuis le début.  
Naria: ...Rigel?  
Rigel: (lève un sourcil) Oui?  
Naria: Tu es moins... Froid que d'habitude.  
Rigel: (sourit) Par contre, toi, tu es toujours aussi naïve.  
Naria: (rougit) Je... Euh... Je peux changer, tu sais!  
Rigel: Surtout pas. Reste comme tu es, princesse, tu es parfaite comme ça.

Naria se tait en se sentant rougir encore plus. En voyant ça, Rigel laisse échapper un petit rire.

Naria: (pense) Ça le fait rire? ...Il dit ça pour me gêner, je connais le truc!

Elle fronce les sourcils et relève la tête pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais s'arrête en observant Rigel.  
Il est aussi rouge qu'elle.

Naria: Euh... Tu te sens bien, Rigel?  
Rigel: (se retient de rire à nouveau) Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Mais merci de t'en soucier.  
Naria: (surprise) De... De rien.

Elle se calme, et se met elle aussi à fixer les yeux de son cavalier. Rigel, surpris que son regard lui soit rendu, semble finalement apprécier l'initiative.  
De leur côté, les enfants ne se lassent pas du spectacle. Ils chuchotent entre eux, certains essayent de les imiter, d'autres préférant admirer les danseurs. Daïni regarde la scène, et ne peut pas empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de s'afficher sur son visage.

Daïni: (chuchote pour lui-même) Je le savais. Il n'y a que Naria pour ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi évident. Ou alors non seulement elle ne connaît pas le mot, mais en plus elle ne cerne pas ce qu'il désigne...  
Enfant: (à côté de lui) Tu as dit un truc, Daïni?  
Daïni: Quoi, moi? Je n'ai rien... Hum, non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre!  
Enfant: Ah, d'accord!

Daïni sourit de satisfaction, et continue de regarder Naria et Rigel danser.

Daïni: (pense) Je commençais à penser que Naria ne savait pas danser...


	32. L'épilogue: Rigel

La musique se termine. Rigel lâche Naria, recule d'un pas, et s'incline.

Naria: Pourquoi tu fais ça?  
Rigel: (sourit) C'est d'usage, princesse.

Naria hoche la tête, et imite Rigel. Ce dernier retient encore un rire.

Rigel: Bien. Sur ce, je te laisse.  
Naria: Hein?

Les enfants se pressent au milieu de la place, pendant qu'une autre musique festive commence, qui fait disparaître Rigel dans la foule.

Naria: Attends!

Elle tente de traverser la foule, et se retrouve au bout de la place, seule. Par réflexe, elle utilise son pouvoir, et voit des arbres défiler en vitesse.

Naria: (pense) Il va chez moi?!  
Elle se met alors à courir le plus vite possible en direction des arbres, jetant ses chaussures pour aller plus vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrive chez elle.

Naria: (ouvre la porte violemment) Rigel! ...Rigel? (pense) Rien n'a bougé... Où est-ce qu'il est?

Elle réutilise son pouvoir, et voit un petit bateau, sur un rivage.

Naria: ...Il s'en va?!

Elle sort de chez elle, et reprend sa course, vers la plage cette fois. Au moment où elle commence à sentir le sable sous ses pieds, elle aperçoit le navire qu'elle a vu à travers les yeux de celui qu'elle voit le charger d'un grand sac.

Naria: Rigel!

L'intéressé se retourne, surpris.

Rigel: Ah, c'est toi. (retourne vaquer à son chargement)  
Naria: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
Rigel: C'était prévu, non?  
Naria: Oui, mais maintenant?!  
Rigel: La mer dort, c'est le moment rêvé.  
Naria: Tu pourras repartir demain! À la même heure si tu veux!  
Rigel: (sourit) Si je t'écoute, je ne partirai jamais.  
Naria: (se met à marcher vers lui) Et alors? Je ne veux pas que tu partes seul, comme ça!

Rigel lève un sourcil, toujours en gardant son sourire moqueur.

Rigel: Princesse se prend pour ma mère?  
Naria: (s'arrête à un mètre de lui) Euh... N-Non! Je disais juste que tu pourrais partir plus tard...  
Rigel: Pas le temps, désolé.  
Naria: ...Et pourquoi tu veux partir? Tu n'as rien à craindre ici!  
Rigel: Je sens que ça va être dur à expliquer... (se retourne vers elle) Princesse, écoute.  
Naria: (en colère) Je ne fais que ça.  
Rigel: Souviens-toi, il faut effacer ses points faibles. Si c'est un manque d'expérience, il faut se battre. Si c'est une personne... Il faudrait la tuer.  
Naria: Q-Quoi?!  
Rigel: Tu m'as bien entendu. Je devrais tuer la personne qui me rend faible.  
Naria: T-Tu ne ferais pas ça...?  
Rigel: (sourit) Non, bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je veux partir: si je ne peux pas la tuer, je peux m'en éloigner le plus possible.  
Naria: (retrouve son calme) Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas la tuer?  
Rigel: (pense) Elle est sérieuse?! (parle) Parce que tu accepterais, toi?  
Naria: Ah non, je n'ai jamais dit ça! Je... J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour que tu ne partes pas, c'est tout!  
Rigel se contente d'élargir son sourire moqueur, et se retourne pour monter à bord du bateau.  
Naria: Attends! J'ai une dernière question!  
Rigel: Haa... Quoi?  
Naria: Pourquoi est-ce que je te rend faible?

Son sourire s'efface d'un coup. Il s'arrête, soupire, puis se retourne.

Rigel: Je te la fais simple?  
Naria: S'il te plaît.  
Rigel: (s'approche d'elle) Avant d'arriver ici, rien ne pouvait me blesser. Personne ne pouvait me battre non plus. Pour moi, la plus belle des femmes ne valait pas une pièce d'or.

Il marque une pause, laissant à Naria le temps d'assimiler l'information.

Rigel: ...Et puis je rencontre ton père. Cet ivrogneme promet un trésor si je lui ramène sa fille. Il m'amène ici, et je te trouve. (la regarde dans les yeux) Depuis, j'ai le trésor sous les yeux sans pouvoir le gagner.  
Naria: En pirate que tu étais, tu aurais pu le voler.  
Rigel: (s'amuse du malentendu) Si seulement... Mais ce genre de choses ne se vole pas.

Naria soutient le regard de Rigel.

Naria: Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu veux partir ce soir.  
Rigel: (refait son petit sourire) Je refuse de devoir vivre à côté d'un trésor imprenable plus longtemps.  
Naria: Alors supporte-le encore un peu. Ne serait-ce qu'une journée.  
Rigel: Et toi, pourquoi tu veux tellement que je reste?  
Naria: Parce que je veux partir avec toi!

Rigel ne répond pas, visiblement surpris.

Naria: Comme je suis adulte maintenant, je peux partir d'ici. Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi!  
Rigel: Parce que je suis le seul autre adulte avec qui tu peux partir?  
Naria: Parce que je veux rester avec toi, et seulement toi! C'est si dur à comprendre?!  
Rigel la regarde, toujours surpris.  
Naria: ...Quoi?  
Rigel: ...Rien. Si tu insistes... J'attendrai un peu avant de partir.  
Naria: Vraiment?  
Rigel: ...Vraiment.  
Naria: (fait un grand sourire) Merci!

Naria fait un pas et saute dans les bras de Rigel, qui encaisse le coup sans problème. Rigel, pour la première fois, sourit franchement.

Rigel: (sent qu'elle serre de plus en plus fort) Oh, calme-toi!  
Naria: (le lâche) D'accord. Tu peux revenir à la fête, maintenant?  
Rigel: Là, tout de suite, je préfère rester au calme...  
Naria: Ah? D'accord.  
Daïni: (utilise son pouvoir) Naria? Où est-ce que tu es?  
Naria: (lève la tête vers le haut) J'arrive!  
Rigel: Princesse?  
Naria: Je dois y aller, Daïni se demande où je suis.

Naria reste là, inexpressive, à regarder Rigel.

Rigel: Alors, tu y vas?  
Naria: ...E-Euh, oui!

Naria se retourne et se remet à courir, disparaissant dans l'ombre des arbres.

Rigel: (pense) Si la scène qu'elle vient de me faire est vraiment ce que je pense...

Rigel éclate de rire et s'éloigne du bateau.

De retour à la petite fête, Naria retrouve Daïni sans problème.

Daïni: Ah, Naria! Où tu étais?  
Naria: Partie chercher Rigel.  
Daïni: Il est parti, maintenant?  
Naria: ...Non.  
Daïni: Je vois. (pense) Elle n'en dira pas plus, c'est même pas la peine de demander...  
Naria: Ah, j'allais oublier! Je pars demain!  
Daïni: ...Hein?  
Naria: Quoi?  
Daïni: Mais... Il te faut un bateau! Un minimum de nourriture! Un log pose! Et...  
Naria: J'ai déjà tout ça!  
Daïni: Quoi? Où est-ce que tu as pu te trouver... Ah, c'est pas important. Pourquoi demain?  
Naria: Parce que... Euh...  
Daïni: Ça n'aurait pas un rapport av...  
Naria: Non! Je veux commencer à voyager le plus vite possible!  
Daïni: (pense) Laisse-moi finir mes phrases... (parle) Bon, si tu le dis.  
Naria: C'est réglé alors! Je pars en mer demain matin! Bonne nuit, Daïni!  
Daïni: Oh, tu vas déjà... (elle disparaît dans la foule) ...Dormir...?

Le lendemain matin, Daïni est seul sur la plage, tandis que Naria et Rigel sont sur le bateau.

Daïni: Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?  
Naria: Mais oui!  
Daïni: Alors... Bon voyage.

Le bateau lève l'ancre, et s'éloigne déjà de la plage.

Daïni: (fait de grands signes à Naria) Utilise ton pouvoir si tu veux nous rendre visite!  
Naria: Pas de problème!  
Daïni: Et... Faites bien attention à elle, vous!  
Rigel: À plus, Votre Altesse!

Naria est toujours en train de lui faire des grands signes de la main.

Rigel: Prête?  
Naria: (se retourne) Depuis longtemps!  
Rigel: (fait son demi sourire habituel) Alors, par où tu veux qu'on commence?  
Naria: ...East Blue!


End file.
